Is it Worth It?
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: Change of summary! SPIES! Blackthorne boys come to town and an extra one that Cammie didn't expect is there too. Will everything run smoothly? When everything seems over for Cammie and her green eyed Zach will the overcome it all and show it is worth it? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie POV:**

Hey I'm Cameron Morgan I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women- yes that snobby rich girl school where their bank accounts are flowing like a never ending river. But the thing is we are more exceptional than you will ever realise. Because this school is a school for spies- no that isn't a typo I seriously mean spies. The whole cat suits and CIA hacking everything, I know 29 languages I can kill you with some uncooked spaghetti seven different ways. My mom taught me. My mom is called Rachel Morgan and she is one of the best spies in the CIA, well was she has now retired and is the headmistress at Gallagher. However that doesn't mean I know all the gossip and get special treatment and when I get in trouble (which has been a lot lately) she comes down even harder.

Any way let me tell you a little more about me well as you already know I am called Cameron Morgan but my full name is Cameron Anne Cameron-Morgan and all my friends call me Cammie or Cam. If you are part of the CIA you will know me as The Chameleon. The CIA legacy the girl who cracked the NSA's Sapphire Series at the age of four and successfully tailed my dad through the mall at the age of 9 just to find out what I was getting for Christmas. My dad is called Mathew Morgan and is one of the best spies known to ever walk onto this world unfortunately he has become MIA-missing in action- so I don't know where he is, if he is healthy or even if he alive. It is suspected he is dead but I won't admit that until his body is found. So with my two parents there was no other path I was going to take in life than a spy, it was expected of me. Not that I am complaining I love the life of a spy but from that small once of 'normal' I managed to get that was pretty cool too. More on that later.

My personality is quite shy and quiet I don't like to be centre of attention but I am The Chameleon, but sometimes being able to disappear into a crowd as if I was invisible can become annoying at times as sometimes even when I want to be seen I can't be, as not only am I a teenage spy I am also a teenage girl. Being The Chameleon I am not beautiful not am I ugly I have average looks. My face has strong cheek bones and I have olive tinted skin I have a few freckles scattered across my nose and when I get cold my nose glows red. My eyes are a midnight blue and have golden flecks embedded into them. My hair is just above my waist and dirty blonde but it is more on the brown side naturally it is thick and wavy and Macey (one of my best friends) says it has perfect volume. I am not tall but I am not small like my other best friend Liz I am about 5"5 and being a spy in training I have got tones abs, legs and arms.

I have briefly mentioned my best friends they are as followed (not it order) Rebecca Baxter or if you still like breathing Bex Baxter the first and proud British girl to be accepted into Gallagher- having her parents as MI6 agents was the tipping point. Bex's codename is; Duchess. Her best subject by far is P&E she is the strongest and best fighter in our school, you do not want to get on her bad side. I am talking from experience I was in the schools infirmity for six weeks. She is taller than me by an inch and she has long chocolate brown hair that tumbles down her back and has small curls at the bottom. Her skin is cappuccino coloured and she has big brown eyes that always have the Baxter glint in them. She was slim and had abs and even though she was strong she looked elegant and is beautiful. When I first met her she reminded me of an Egyptian Goddess until she punched me for spilling juice all over her COW homework. I will not be doing that again anytime soon.

Next we have the adorable sweet and extremely clumsy Elizabeth Sutton but more fondly known as Liz, codename is Bookworm. Liz is _the _smartest person in Gallagher and has successfully hacked the CIA multiple times and can easily hack nearly every data base out there. She has a photographic memory so she literally only has to look at a page and it is glue to her brain for eternity. When we start out new semester she will no longer be joining us down the subs instead she will be heading the down a different corridor and be heading to the Research and Development track where she will be learning how to hack like it is her job- which soon it will be. As if she came down to Cove Ops and was out on the field it would not end well as let's just say she isn't the best when it comes to how do I put it nicely? Balance? Liz is cute and gorgeous and has her hair cut into a small neat blonde bob and she is about 5"2 and she reminds me of a pixie with her small frame and naïve behaviour. Whenever she is around along with danger you cannot help but want to be with her all the time to be there when she needs help. Her eyes are a pale green and she has tanned skin which is normally bright pink from her spending summers and holidays in Texas as she is a little Southern Belle.

Finally my last best friend is Macey McHenry the effortlessly stunning senator's daughter, the girl with the diamond stud and long legs. Americas pride and joy. But she can easily kick your but in P&E and even though she is the most recognised face in America she can still make her way through crowds unnoticed when she needs to. Macey is tall reaching 5"7 and had shoulder length jet black hair that is pin straight effortlessly and frames her mature pore less face amazingly. Her icy blue eyes with dark blue stripes around the pupils are the things that would normally lead you to the owners' soul but when it comes to Macey she constantly has her walls built high- only Bex, Liz and I can peel them down. With a lot of hard work and elbow grease. She is strong and has abs and a tiny model worthy waist that has been seen on a catwalk; Mace also is the boy-expert and fashion expert of not only our group but the whole school. Although she started late she has caught up brilliantly shocking her parents by getting straight A's as she kept her head down and kicked but on P&E and hacked like there was no tomorrow in Research and Development so finally she gets to join us in the subs! Another bonus would be that I can easily kick her but in P&E and best thing I get extra credit! So that's Macey McHenry the sassy, VOGUE worthy and kind hearted girl with the diamond nose ring.

Now there have been a few hints throughout these introductions about me getting into trouble and boys as about five or six months ago my boy friends smashed a truck through the walls of a spy school almost missing my _very_ hot James Bond swag style Cove Ops teacher! So this boy is called Joshua Adamson Abrams. He lives in Roseville which is where Gallagher is situated and Gallagher is thought of as the snotty rich school. I met him on a Cove Ops exercise and he is the only known person who can see me when I don't want to be seen so that makes him special. But since I am I spy I had to make up a cover and I to him was Cameron Solomon who was home schooled for religious reasons and has a pet cat named Suzie who had a thing for bottles. Me and my roommates would plan the perfect ways to get me to sneak out of my much loved secret passage ways where I would go on dates with him and I got to know a couple of his friends one was a pink loving girl who secretly liked Josh but he didn't notice and she is called Dee Dee. His other friend I had the pleasure of meeting *sarcasm* was Dillon or has he much preferred to be called D-Man. He is short and thinks he is way cooler than he really is and is the head of the I HATE GALLAGHER CLUB and also I HATE THE GIRL WHO BROKE MY MATES HEART CLUB! So after the whole truck thing Josh had to drink memory tea so he forgot the whole spy thing but still remembers me and still likes me. After we just broke up I moped around this mansion and cried myself to sleep every night until I realised I cried all my feelings away for him. He will still have a special small part of my heart since he was my first love and first kiss but when you're a spy there is no time for romance it gets in the way; anyway I will never meet him again apart from rare _very _awkward bumping in to each other in town when I have Cove Op missions or town days.

So that is most the interesting things about me- but me being a spy it is bound to get longer!

**Please review ideas and thoughts it means a lot! I am still trying to think of a good sequel to my other story I have a lot of ideas on paper but I will appreciate it if you checked it out if you haven't already and comment ideas on this story or that one or even PM me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV:**

"Cammie…" A thick British accent whispered into my ear then she repeated it but I just pulled my covers over my head and buried my face in my hands and moaned. "CAMERON ANNE MORGAN GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF THAT BED- NOW!" The thick British accent was Bex and this happens every morning and I just groaned again and heard Macey chuckle from the other side of the room as my internal clock read 6:47AM too early for me but it was Monday and we did have school today.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as icy cold water seeped into my already cold skin as the icy air attacked my bare skin. One bad thing about Gallagher is that in the winter it gets freezing! I sat up and glared at Bex as she was bent over laughing and Macey was wiping away the tears and Liz tried to bite back the laughs. "Bex." I growled between gritted teeth and then I pounced from my bed and lunged towards her and we fought until we were both breathless and I had a few bruises here and there.

After I made my bed still soaking wet and my ponytail was sticking to my wet neck then the bathroom door swung open and Bex stepped into the room in her uniform and then Macey who was already dressed pushed me into the bathroom where I jumped into the shower and warmed myself up and then applied some face wash and then slipped on my crisp white blouse then my jumper over it with the prized Gallagher crest on the chest. Then I slipped on the grey tights over my legs and then my plain skirt that was once just above my knees but Mace edited it so it was now mid-thigh and then I made my way into the room. The minute I stepped into the room I was thrown into a chair and my hair was blasted with a hair dryer and then Macey parted my hair and put it half up half down and curling the ends of the hair making it end just below my chest. She then wrapped a purple ribbon around the bobble and then spun me around and ran liquid eye liner across my lid and then applied some mascara then something ran across my lips and then she smiled and spun me to face the mirror. Wow, Macey really made a good job I had my side nags covering my forehead swept to the side and I had two diamond earrings in and my eyes were done with a flick making my blue eyes stand out. My hair looked lighter and I smiled at my reflection then thanked Macey and stud up to get my bag sorted.

Once all my books were in my back pack I turned to my three best friends and they had the same uniform than however their hair and makeup was different. Lizzie's was pin straight with her full bangs bouncing into her perfectly curled long lashed that were separated making her seem delicate and sweet. She had light blush on her cheeks and eye liner pen on her up water line and light pink gloss across her lips making them shine. Bex's hair was long and ringlet curled then tied into a high pony tail since she didn't have short bangs it was pulled back tight and held into place with hairspray. She had small gold studs in the shape of hearts earrings and her makeup was making her seen even more gorgeous. She had eye liner pen on her eye lid and on her lower eye waterline and mascara making her eye lashed longer and her top lashes were thicker than below. Finally there was Macey who had her hair pin straight and usual and then her bangs clipped back with a slid that had a small diamond flower on it, she had her diamond nose stud in and her makeup was a flick like mine but longer and more defined making her eyes pop. She had mascara on and then light red lip stick on lighting up her face.

After all of us were ready we headed down the carpet lined corridor smiling at the girls who were leaving their rooms too, "So what big adventures will we be doing in this cove ops class?" Bex asked as she swung her arms around mine and Macey's shoulders skipping Macey and I just laughed and rolled my eyes then we made our way down the spiral staircase and headed into the Grand Hall. We made our way to our table that was one of the biggest and I sat on the end facing the podium my mother was stood at and she gave me a nod then Liz slid next to me and Macey in front of her and Bex in front of me. My mother turned to face the chattering girls as I piled waffles five high on my plate and drowned them in golden syrup and then squirting whipped cream onto them she cleared her throat and silence dragged through the hall.

"I hope you are had a great weekend girls, now we have some announcements to make the following girls will not be attending their classes today and will be attending a very special Cove Ops exercise. Their names are as followed: Tina Walters, Macey McHenry, Anna Fetterman, Lucy Belle, Catherine Jones, Rebecca Baxter-" Bex winced at the use of her full name but smirked when her name was mentioned, "Penny Lowes, Shelly Arthur, Amelia Carter, Jess Elton, Chloe Ross, Ally Thorne, Bethany Lilly and Cameron Morgan." She nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief that my name was mentioned. "So after breakfast go and get changed into casual clothes and meet Mr Solomon at the Foyer." My mother smiled and made her way back to her seat and chatter erupted back throughout the hall and forks made contact with the plates.

Just as I cut a piece of my waffle and was an inch away from my moth Tina was leaning across the table from next to Macey and smiled sweetly at me so I lowered my waffle and smiled back, "Yes Tina?" Not like I didn't already know what was coming.

"So Cammie where are we going you must know." I rolled my eyes and Macey smirked at my sigh.

"Every time you ask me that question about what is going on I always give you the same answer: no. Just because my mom is the head it doesn't mean I know where we are going all the time sure I do sometimes but that has nothing to do with my mother but my spy instincts and following up any leads." I replied and Tina smiled at me sarcastically and went back to her seat taking a sip of her orange juice and the girls around us were silent and Bex, Mace and Liz clamped their mouths shut with their teeth while I just smirked at Tina then carried on eating my waffle.

"I hate the fact I can't go with you guys." Liz whined as she sipped her coffee I wrapped my arm around her giving her a one-armed hug and the other two girls smiled sympathetically. "Hope you have fun." Liz said and we told her we would miss her and then before we knew it we had to go and get changed and Bex and Macey got either one of my arms and dragged me out of the hall as Liz laughed from behind and made her way towards COW.

Macey pushed me into the room and shoved me onto my bed and I watched as Bex and Macey ran around the room clothes being thrown from wardrobe to wardrobe and then once they were happy with their choices I was pushed into the bathroom and handed some clothes and intrusted to change. I took my uniform off and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw there was nothing too revealing it was winter and I was The Chameleon. There was a pair of shredded burgundy denim shorts and black thick tights when I put them on I slipped the black off the shoulder jumper and then pulled on some converse and made my way to the bathroom pleased with my outfit.

When I left Macey and Bex smiled at me and then after ten minutes we were all dressed Bex was in a black laced peplum top and black leather jacket then some white skinny jeans white cuts all across them and she had black studded ballerina pumps. I turned to face Macey who had on a red mini skater dress and some black tights and some black biker boots with silver studs on and for a jacket she had a similar black leather jacket like Bex's however it had spiked shoulders.

"We look hot!" Bex shouted her British accent thick and Macey nodded and I smiled agreeing with them not so much me though and then got my bag and grey Jack Wills zip up hoodie and we made our way to the Foyer ready for the Cove Ops mission.

"Van now." Was all Solomon said once we all here and held the door open as we made our way to the van.

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV: **

After a long and loud van journey we turned up in a snow covered car park with flurries of snow falling gracefully from the sky, Solomon swung the door open and I shoved Bex from my shoulder as she wiped the drool from her chin and then I frowned at the sight of the drool on my right shoulder.

"Thanks Bex the drool really sets off the outfit!" I said sarcastically as I jumped out of the van my converse leaving my foot prints in the snow and I smiled as the snow fell onto my hair and I saw the fragile delicate flakes land on my shoulders and arms.

"Any time Cammie!" Bex said just as sarcastically and then we all filled up as Solomon stood in front of us and smirked as he clutched blue folders to his chest and the girls chatter quickly drained out. Bex stood next to me we her arms crossed and she tried to warm up as the icy air circled us, Macey stood with her hip cocked and one of her perfectly plucked eye brows raised almost as if she thought a camera would pop out a snap her. Then there was me standing between my two fabulous best friends with my shoulders slumped and lifting my hood up over my head to try and keep me warm.

"Welcome to Washington DC Mall girls-"Solomon said and Macey perked up and turned into a jittery teenage girl clapping happily to herself, Solomon rolled his eyes and then corrected himself. "Not that type of mall Miss McHenry, your mission is to simply lose your tails. Simple enough right?" We all nodded and I smirked to myself at the thought of just blending in. "Be careful, these operatives are highly trained operatives who will be what you least expect. Meet me at the Ruby Slipper exhibition at 1700 hours. Be there without a tail and you pass without one and you will fail the entire semester." I gulped and then relaxed- I'm the Chameleon remember?

He then stepped out of the way and beckoned for us to make out way towards the entrance then the Gallagher Girls filled in and then we all separated into our groups and Bex, Macey and I walked to the left and then after about ten minutes of walking around searching the crowds for tails we decided it was best to split.

"Good luck Cammie!" Macey said and trying not to sound too smug I replied.

"I don't really think I need it, either do you!" Macey and Bex laughed and then they went their separate ways too.

After about half an hour of walking around I still didn't have a tail after walking through the crowds shredding my jacket so if I did they would remember me they wouldn't anymore Afterwards I was just getting a bottle of water from a small shop inside of the mall. After I paid I walked away and then just sat on a bench watching the world walk by being practically invisible as people didn't even notice me. I saw Bex who was blending perfectly and then I saw Tina who wasn't. She was talking to a group of boys who were about our age and were very what some may call _hot. _

"Miss Walters you have been compromised." Solomon's voice rang through my Comms unit and then I watched as Tina said bye to the boys and then left them in a huff. She was the first one to fail and then I realised what Solomon meant when he said 'these operatives are highly trained operatives who will be what you least expect'. These operatives were teenage boys. Just as I was about to move my location I felt someone tap my shoulder and I panicked as I was on Chameleon mode and only one person has seen me when I didn't want to be seen-Josh.

I spun around to see him standing there is some distressed jeans and a loose t shirt hugging his muscles. _What his muscles_ he wasn't that buff when we were together! Why is he so buff now? I looked at his face to see he had changed slightly his eyes weren't as carefree but they hid secrets and the way he held his body showed that he was more confident than his usual stance of his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. His hair was messier and he had grown at least three inches taller and he towered over me still however his warm smile was still the same and I felt myself getting lost in his eyes. Then I remembered I don't love him anymore.

"Cammie what are you doing here?" Josh asked as he looked at me with lust and care and I felt a pang of guilt then just as I was about to answer the three boys that were talking to Tina shouted for him and then Josh turned as they ran up to us and one of them swung their arm around his shoulder and the other one stood by him while the last one stood back a bit yet still watching intently.

The first one was the same height as Josh reaching 5"11 and has jet black hair that was perfectly styled and his light grey eyes had a spark of mischief in them and he lightly smiled at me but I could tell it was only to be polite. He was strong looking like Josh but he was bigger and had a light six pack showing through his tightly fitted designer polo shirt and his other hand that wasn't around Josh's shoulder was stuffed in his pocket and he looked lazy and like he couldn't be bothered. Kind of like Macey…

The second one was like a Greek God or like Bex would say a _bloody_ Greek God he was way taller than Josh reaching a height of about 6"5 and he had sandy blonde hair that was swept to the side across his forehead and about an inch above his deep brown eyes that sent me a flirtatious wink. He was undoubtedly the biggest out of them all he wasn't steroids big but he did have bulging biceps and his shirt hugged his defined sick pack.

Finally the best one the one standing back; he was tall but not as tall as the Greek God about 6"3 and he had chocolate brown curly hair that flicked into his deep emerald green orbs that would put anyone else's to shame. He was fairly tanned with olive skin and his face was rugged the he was big but not as big as Greek God but he was still muscular. His light green polo was hugging his six pack and showing off the best part of a boy his V line then he had on light denim jeans with a couple rips in. He was leaning against a wall and he had his hands in his pocket and a very annoying smirk plastered on his very handsome face.

"Oh hi Josh." My voice was quiet and I could feel the green eyed boy's stare on me and it made me feel uncomfortable then Josh shrugged off the boys arm and grabbed my wrist pulling me away from them.

"Cammie you look amazing by the way." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and then I realised that he was with one of the spies and I looked at him and sat he was wearing a small barely visible Comms unit and I felt sick. He was a spy, was he my tail? "So how have you been?"

"You know the usual just been going to school and stuff, what about you?" I asked and then he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I looked at the three boys and they were chatting away but the green eyed one who was still staring and watching my every move from the corner of his eyes.

"Great but I no longer live in Roseville I go to a boarding school with these idiots." He said pointing to the boys next to him and then I wanted to know where this possible boy version of Gallagher was.

"Where exactly is this Josh?" He then pretended he didn't hear me and dragged me other to the boys and introduced me.

"So guys you know that girl I told you about- Cammie?" They all nodded and I felt worried he was telling people information about me you can't trust anyone in this business then I remembered he thinks I had a cat named Suzie. Or does he? "Well here she is and Cam this is Nick, Grant and Zach." So the first one was Nick, Greek God was Grant and smirking green eyed weirdo was Zach. I smiled at them and then made my excuses after seeing I had ten minutes to get the exhibit.

After about two minutes of leaving them I saw Zach again following closely behind and realised he was my tail so I went into fully spy mode and tagged along with a group of girls my age and then went in and out crowds. Once I was certain I lost him I made my way to the desired location and then saw Solomon with a lot of annoyed looking girls. Macey looked like she was about to blow her top and Bex looked as if she was going to scratch someone's eyes out.

"You are late Miss Morgan." Solomon said and I looked at my watch to see I was one second late.

"Only by a second, literally _and_ I have no tail." I said and crossed my arms across my chest and smirked at him then Solomon nodded and then he began explaining what was going to happen now.

"Well since nearly all of you failed you can regain your pride and grade by identifying your tails- now describe. Tina, go." Solomon said and he pointed to Tina and she stepped forward.

"Tall about 6"1 and he had grey eyes and wore a designer polo and jeans." Solomon laughed and nodded writing something on his board I figured it was Nick, then all the girls followed passing Solomon's test and then Bex stepped forward.

"6"5, brown eyes, strong, sandy blonde hair and he had on a white t shirt and black jeans." Bex smirked as Solomon crossed her off and I realised she had Grant and then I saw how perfect they would be together. Now Macey stepped forward and she just said three words that made everyone stop breathing for about a second.

"Cammie's ex-boyfriend Josh." Macey looked at me but I just nodded back showing I already knew and then Solomon ticked her off and then he turned to me.

"I know you came without a tail but did you figure out who your tail was as he was one of the best out there?" Solomon said and I smirked at his attempt to challenge me.

"6"3, green eyes, chocolate brown curly hair and for the cherry on the cake his name was Zach." Solomon's face showed his shock and then I just cocked my hip and the girls smiled at me proud of my skills and then all the boys stepped out and it was their turn to look disappointed.

Josh smiled at me but I ignored him then I felt someone's familiar gaze on me and I turned to see Zach standing there smirking and his green eyes showed the annoyance of being beat but yet he still managed to smirk and it all came clear when he came out with the next comment that shocked me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

**Please review; I want to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here it is.**

**Shocker but I am not Ally Carter and I do not own the Gallagher Girls series just the plot, sadly I also don't own Zach Goode Ally Carter does and we must all stay wishing we did **

**Cammie POV: **

"_Hey Gallagher Girl"_

How did he know I went to Gallagher? We aren't in our uniforms so it cannot be that and I sure as hell hope Josh didn't tell them I went to Gallagher because if they are anywhere near as good as we are he could have hacked into our system.

"How do _you _know we go to Gallagher?" I snarled at him not lowering my glare or mask and then his smirk grew bigger so I glared harder.

"Your little boyfriend Josh told us." He simply stated and I felt my face redden from anger and then the entire girls gasp behind me, Solomon was walking over to me but I just ignored him and then turned to face Josh who wore a sheepish grin.

"Why did you tell them I went to Gallagher and why are you telling complete strangers about me?" I asked cocking my hip and giving not just a glare but _the_ Morgan glare and believe me that thing could burn through metal. Josh stuttered and got redder and redder as everyone stared at him I felt someone's presence behind me but I was too mad to care.

"I had to tell them why I was at their school." That was all he said and then just as I was about to ask why I was the reason he moved when suddenly Solomon grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room followed closely by my fellow sisters shaking his head at Josh and Zach.

I didn't mutter a word on the way to the van just walked silently next to Solomon as he gripped my forearm tightly so I wouldn't try and find out what Josh meant. Once we were back in the warmth of the van no one uttered a single word they just stared at me as I balled my fists up and watched as my knuckles turned ghostly white. Once the engine started it created some noise but barely any only something a highly trained spy would hear; Bex sat and gave my looks of concern while Macey filled her nails into the perfect curve but I caught her once or twice catching a glance of me.

After about an hour of silence between my two best friends and me, as all the other girls were either asleep or deep inside their own conversations, Bex broke the silence "What the hell was that all about?" I turned to face her and she looked confused and I could almost hear the cogs in both of our heads spinning to try and figure out what was meant by Josh's cryptic answer.

"I don't know all I know is he was implying I was the reason he left Roseville to go to some mystery boy spy school that no one knows about. Im sorry to inform you girls but tonight neither of us is getting a lot of sleep as we_ are_ going to find out what this school is and why Josh is there." I answered and both of them nodded and all that was left was praying Liz would be able to find something- who am I kidding of course she will she is Liz Sutton.

()()()()

I woke up to the sound of the van driving across the gravel driveway of Gallagher and then I shook Bex and Macey awake and they did then we parked in front of the main doors and we all filled out skipping over black ice and patches of snow. We all went into the doors and Solomon told us to just carry on with our usual routines and have a report on his desk by the end of tomorrow about the mission.

"I will see you back in the room girls I am just going to see my mom." I waved Bex and Macey goodbye and they went up the stairs to our dorm while I walked down the corridor and I knocked the large wooden door to my mother's office and went in to see my mom sitting at her desk his her hair pulled back into a clip and then she was crouched over her desk while looking at some files and clutching her pen in her hand.

"How was the Coves Ops mission?" My mom asked without even looking up from her desk as I walked over to the leather couch which we had spent so many Sunday nights at trying to keep my mom's cooking down until I was back into my room.

"It was good I was one if the only ones to beat them so that was good but I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see mom and I want you to be my mom for a moment and not a CIA spy and just tell me the truth please. Why was Josh there?" I asked my voice was quiet and soft then by the time I was done my mom was by my side with her arm around my shoulder and stroking my hair- being my mom not a spy.

"Kiddo he was there as he is now a spy in training as the tea didn't work for some reason so he had to go to a spy school like Gallagher but for boys and they are good too Cammie. However you must understand that is all I can tell you right? For now anyway." My mom asked and I nodded into her chest sick of all these cryptic answers I was getting today. After both of sitting in silence for a while enjoying one another's company I turned to her and sat straight up.

"Mom does Josh remember everything?" I asked staring straight into her eyes to see is her pupils dilated or she showed any other signs of lying.

"Yes." That was all it took for my breath the stop in my throat and my mouth form an O shape as I thought about how he realised I lied to him and how much he must hate me for it all.

After that I stood up put on my mask and said my goodbyes and then made my way back to my room as I was walking up the stairs and running my fingers on the grooves on the banister and noticed the intricate detail of the thin swirls that ran down the dark wooden pole. I changed my mind and direction and began walking back down the stairs and headed towards the Gallagher family tree. Looking at it I stared at it and read the names over and over again until they were re-embedded into my brain. I moved it to the side and opened up the passageway and crawled on my hands and knees as the cobwebs hung onto my hair and I heard water dripping from the ceiling onto the cold hard concrete ground. Spiders ran around my knees and hands scurrying over my fingers and I flapped my hand to get rid of them.

Once I reached where I could stand I stood up to my normal height and dusted my knees and clothes cleaned the dust that had clung onto my clothing; I shook my hair and ran my fingers through it to remove the cobwebs. I looked at the damp walls and hugged myself to try and warm up regretting not collecting my jacket afterwards and I leant against the wall and then sat and thought about what was this place that Josh goes to and why does Zach keep popping into my head blowing Josh away. With his perfectly tousled dark but not too dark hair and then his deep green eyes that are so mesmerising and kept pulling me in and I felt myself thinking more and more about who he stared at me and the feelings that washed over his eyes while Josh and I were talking during the mission. Could it be jealousy? No it can't be we just met how could someone be jealous of someone to they just met and why would someone like _that_ be jealous of a Plain Jane like me?

**Please review and I am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes **** May post another chapter on later but not sure.**

**Please can we get more reviews about what you want to happen because I want it to be something you want and I don't really know what is going to happen in the story so I need to know what you guys want to read so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie POV:**

After spending about half an hour just sitting my chin in the palm of my hand thinking about nothing in particular I read my internal clock and realised it was an hour until dinner so I stood up and stretched out then began crawling back through the passage way and once I reached the end I tore away the family tree and hopped onto the ground silently on the balls of my feet. The halls were deserted as everyone tried to finish their homework before dinner so they can relax afterwards so I walked to the stairs and made my way down the corridors then I reached my dorm.

I got hold of the cool gold door knob and turned it to see my three best friends sitting on their own beds doing their own thing Macey was painting her nails, Bex had sheets and book around her as she scribbled down something on a piece of paper in an messy scrawl then there was Liz who had her eyes glued to her pink laptop and no one had yet noticed my presence so I closed the door with extra strength to create a thud and all of their heads jolted towards me and greeted me with a warm friendly smile.

"What did your mom say then?" Macey asked as I lay back on my bed flinging my shoes off making them land across the room as I crossed my legs and faced them all.

"Well she said that Josh remembered everything and then had to go to a boys equivalent to Gallagher and that she cannot tell me anymore than that, but then she went all mysterious on me and said 'for now' so I don't really know but I think we just need to do some research." I said and then Bex opened up her laptop and then shoved all of her homework on the floor then Liz lifted her laptop onto the end of her bed and beckoned us all over.

"I will get started and let you know any information but I need you Cammie to go into your mom's office during dinner and try and get anything you can find as she obviously know something." Liz said and I smiled at the thought of doing my own little mission and then she started hitting some keys and she was telling us all to leave her then it was time for dinner.

()()()()

We all piled into the Grand Hall Bex, Liz, Macey and I all made our way to our usual table and seats I grabbed the pasta along with Bex and Liz while Macey got a chicken salad, Bex whispered to us, "When are you going to leave Cammie?" I checked my internal clock and then I saw my mom make her way the podium then I just nodded.

"Now." After that I turned my tracker and Comms Unit on in case of emergency then brought out my Chameleon and headed to the shadows and snuck to the doors and silently opened them and left without anyone but my three best friends knowing about it. Silently I made my way down the corridors sticking to the shadows then came to the East Wing that for some reason has been closed off.

Silently I made my way down the creaking corridor skipping over the places I knew would creek and melting into the walls so I wouldn't be caught by the sensors I knew were everywhere in the forbidden East Wing.

Carefully and slowly I ran my fingers down the brick wall until I found the groove then I found it and using my thumbnail I pressed it into the groove and there was a gush of wind and the wall crumbled in front of me. I stepped into the old passageway that I had only ever used once or twice to hide in as I have never had to use it for its original purpose.

Layers of dust and dirt covered the hard ground on walls as huge black hairy spiders ran along the walls and floors my fairly grubby converse slowly and lightly patted along the floor and I carefully made my way down the passageway. Running my fingers along the long dark walls making the dust come back to life and dance through the air I found the pad.

The DNA pad that only Cameron or Morgan DNA will open as this passageway leads to my mom's office the steel door swept open revealing my mom's huge office with its dark wooden table covered in sheets and her computer then pens and pencils on it too. The worn out cracked sofa sat in the corner as book cases surrounded the room. I held my finger to my ear piece and said to the other piece that leads to Macey.

"Chameleon in."

Straight away I put on my gloves and headed to the desk and looked through the papers but I couldn't find anything there so I went to her laptop but I didn't have time to try and crack her passwords and firewalls and spies aren't allowed emails so it wasn't as easy as checking them. I checked my internal clock to see I had about thirteen minutes until my mother would return so I went to the filling cabinet and got the key that she taped to the bottom of one of her draws and unlocked it flicking through the files until I found something unfamiliar or suspicious.

My fingers were moving at the speed of light and my eyes were scanning all of the names then I came across it, _Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men. _I pulled out the file and scanned it and then came across their website and wrote it down and then wrote down any other interesting information that may come in handy.

Suddenly Macey's voice was ringing in my ear, "Peacock here you need to get out of there NOW your mom is on her way she left early. Chameleon are you there?"

"Yes I have the information Peacock meet you back in the room." Then I stuffed the file back and slammed the drawer shut and locked the cabinet and re taped the key to the bottom of the drawer and made the room look exactly like how it was when I left then made my way to the passageway and it shut just as my mom stepped into the room.

Once I was out I breathed a sigh of relief then let my back slide down the wall and smiled to myself as I realised I got what we were after.

"Chameleon out, and got the information." Then there was a cheers coming through my ear and I headed back down the corridor and back out of the East Wing and repeated my way down the corridor going unnoticed then carefully made my way up the stairs and flung open the door to my room and burst out laughing the minute I got there.

"Liz get anything and everything you can on Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men." Liz nodded and then typed away on her laptop, "I am going to the shower because I stink." I grimaced then headed to the bathroom after picking up some pyjamas and then grabbed my wash bag and headed to the shower.

After I was in the shower I stuffed my damp hair in a messy bun with soft curls escaping and framing my face then slipped on a loose white shirt that had SHUT UP written across them hopped into some red plaid pyjama bottoms. I brushed my teeth and opened the door to see my three best friends pale faced and staring at the laptop screen with their mouths creating perfect O shapes.

"Guys you are going to catch flies you know?" I said while slipping my feet into my slipper boots then sat at the computer and I too paled and my eyes became wide then I re-read the words that were across the screen over and over again until they became pointless mush.

"Blackthorne is coming to Gallagher?" Macey asked and then we all just nodded and then Bex looked over at our calendar then she spoke up.

"Tomorrow."

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cammie POV:**

"They are coming tomorrow? Boys are going to be infiltrating Gallagher and one of them is my ex-boyfriend Josh who by the sounds of it yesterday still wanted to get back with me and they are coming here for God knows who long?" I yelled breaking the silence that soon followed Bex's last word uttered and all the girls could do was nod and then all of us shared glances and within about a minute we all had smiled across our faces some of them more sinister than others.

"Well then if we are coming into contact with boys every day I need to organise all of your wardrobes and plan hairstyles and makeup styles and then I need to sort out a bathroom chart and then tonight I will do all of your nails!" Macey said sitting up from the bed and bouncing over to Liz's wardrobe first and pushed all of her school skirts to one end then blouses then jumpers and then she had the weekend clothes and was sorting them out and turned to us, "Sort them by colour or garment?" Bex, Liz and me just burst out laughing then carried on with our usual things while we were freaking out inside.

Hundreds of thoughts were washing through my body at the moment there was shock, fear and excitement. I was shocked that boys were coming to our school, then there was fear about the challenges that the boys and Josh would bring and excitement at what other challenged that would attend these boys.

I was lying on my back with my fingers entwined and resting on my stomach as I looked at the ceiling my ankles crossed with my headphones in as Ellie Goulding poured into my ears. I was humming along when I felt something hit my head and I brought my hand to my head and sat up resting on my elbows and glared at Macey as she sat with a smile on her face. I pulled my ear buds from my ears and spoke up.

"What was that for?"

"I need to do your nails so come over here so I can do them." Macey explained so I paused my music and headed over to her bed and sat crossed legs and rested my hands in hers as she frowned at my bitten down jiggered nails. "I told you to stop biting these Cam, now purple, blue, black or matt pink?" She asked slapping my nails and glaring at me.

I pondered for a moment as I looked to the four bottles that stood in front of me and decided to go for a colour that would be Chameleon so I went for the black. "Black, is that okay?" Macey smiled and nodded then got out the bottle and then began painting my nails after buffing them and filling them and adding some nail grow Liz had made in the labs that make your nails grow about 0.1 centimetres in ten minutes during buffing. I know cool right?

Once I was done she sent me to go and sit on my bed and wait until they were completely dry then she could put the protective coat on them. After Bex and Liz got in the shower they both got their nails done and Bex got juicy cherry red on her long nails and then Lizzie got pale glittery pink. Macey then did her own and she painted her long nails with French manicure then we all made our way to bed after Macey gave us a two hour skin treatment routine and Liz even took notes!

()()()()()

In the morning I slapped my alarm that Macey had set for 5:30! She pulled me by my ankles and as I was still asleep she pulled my right off the bed and I landed with a thump into the ground. She told me to make my bed then sit and hold tight while Liz and Bex got showered Bex pushed me into the shower while Macey was blow drying Liz's hair straight giving it extra shine and volume.

During the shower I massaged in some strawberry smelling shampoo then rubbed some conditioner then left in in for five minutes while I washed in some fruity scented body wash and then shaved my legs until they were silky smooth. Once I was out I dried my body off with a fluffy white towel then towel dried my hair with another one while I wrapped it around my chest. I did the skin routine that Macey taught me last night then brushed my teeth and made my way to the room.

"Did you do everything I asked you to?" Macey asked as she pushed me into the chair in front of the mirror that we have framed with photos of us. I nodded and then Macey turned the blow dryer on and began blasting my hair with it clipping it up in layer making it seem softer and longer than it already was.

I looked across the room to see Bex sat on the end on her bed with Liz holding a curling wand and using it on Bex's gorgeous shiny hair and Liz was in her uniform and her hair was in the straight body with a small pearled clip but no makeup yet. I felt heat come on my hair and I looked in the mirror to see Macey straightening my hair pin straight don my back and then after ten minutes I was done.

"Right guys I am, getting in the shower while I am in there Cammie get your uniform on along with Bex and I want Bex to set up the blow dryer and then I want you to do it for me but I will straighten it then Liz I need you to set up the makeup too." Macey demanded while she flung the door open and made her way into the bathroom as my two other roommates ran around the room following the orders.

I got my blouse on and buttoned it up then pulled on my grey knee high socks with black laced frills on the top, I slipped my plaid skirt and rested it on my waist suddenly feeling more conscious about the length then I slipped my jumper over my head being careful not to mess up Macey's hair as it did look _really _good. Then I pulled on my brogues then sat on my bed and watched as Bex did Macey's hair and check the clock to see we still had one hour left and I was shocked as I thought about how slow this process might have been if we were 'normal'.

Almost a second later I was pulled from my bed and thrown onto the chair and I felt a brush ran lightly across my face and Macey examined it intently then she ran something along my eye lid and then she wiped out her mascara and lip gloss but I pushed her away and grabbed the chap stick instead. But before I could check my reflection Liz was pulled into the chair and Bex told me to pack my bag them Macey did her own makeup finishing off with Bex's.

Once we were all done I looked at Liz to see she had on black tights instead of socks like myself then she had a natural eye shadow and black liquid eyes liner on her lid making a small flick with some mascara and some gloss on her lips. Bex had light face makeup with light grey eye shadow then black eye liner creating a smoky effect then some gloss and she had black thin tights. Macey had no face makeup and then eye liner pen on her upper waterline and bottom then she had mascara on her upper lashes and some red lipstick then she had on black tights with diamonds on. My makeup was pink eye shadow then a small flick on my lid similar to the day before and then I had one my chap stick on some light face makeup like Bex.

"We are looking HOT!" Bex shouted and we all burst out laughing and then left to go down to breakfast constantly wondering when the Blackthorne boys would be coming.

All four of us walking into the Grand Hall casually and made our way to our usual table and then I grabbed some toast and spread some nutella on them, Liz got some pancakes and fruit, Bex got bacon and eggs then Macey got some fruit. The girls around us were chatting normally and Tina was talking about some random rumour that Taylor Swift secretly worked for the CIA along with Britney Spears I couldn't help but laugh.

Just as Tina was about to insult me my mom made her way to the podium, "Welcome Gallagher Girls I have a _very_ important announcement to make we are having some special guests this semester and this guest will allow you to create bonds for your future in the spy world may that be in the field or on research." I and my fellow roommates exchanged knowing glances. "Please give a warm welcome to the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men."

The doors swung open then in strutted the Blackthorne boys as forks fell and clattered to the plates and mouths fell open as they all made their way to the empty table that was being set up this very moment. I stole a sly peek at the boys and saw a familiar boy smiling down at me and I faked a warm smile back but then my eyes quickly travelled towards a smirking green eyed boy who was staring intently at me and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn an unattractive red.

**Please review **** I love reading them **


	7. Chapter 7

**Second update today, some people have obviously been good**_**e **_**today! **

**Great thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and everyone who has followed and favoured this, please can you read the authors note at the end please it is important!**

**Cammie POV:**

I hid beneath my hair and stared at my plate still feeling two sets of eyes on me. No one had started talking yet and the boys just sat and stared at the girls with drool forming in their mouths and dripping down their chins onto the table; same with some of the girls. Motion was quickly brought back into the Grand Hall when someone's hard foot came into contact with my shin and I let out a yelp of pain.

"For crying out loud Bex what the hell was that for?!" I shouted completely oblivious to the looks that came out way as I jolted people back to reality and the boys started sniggering and not only two boys but all of them and every one of the girls and teachers were staring at me as Bex smirked evilly at me and all of a sudden I felt very unlike my CIA legacy.

"Sorry but I was trying to get your attention but you weren't looking that was the only way." Bex replied her British accent thick as she shrugged her shoulders as if that was the only option. I glared at her as she dared me to retaliate.

"Really that was your _only _option I think you better watch your mouth as I know what you were dreaming about last night…" I trailed off winking at her as a small tint of pink ran to her cheeks then it was my turn to smirk and after that chatter erupted back into the Grand Hall; though there was still stares burning into me throughout the whole meal.

After breakfast all four of us stood up and headed towards our first lesson, COW, all four of us were laughing and chatting as we strolled to our next lesson as Macey rambled on to Bex about a new eye liner she just found out about then Liz was scanning her eyes across some textbook she had probably already mesmerised the day after it came out.

We turned up the classroom which was white big and had double desks lined up in the classroom which had a number of secret weapon embedded in the seat and tables. Unfortunately for this class we had to have a seating plan so I sat on the back row second table in however no one sits next to me so I can get most of my work done in the lesson. I got into my seat and then the minute I got my notebook out Tina stood next to me and looked down at me smiling at me but I could tell it was fake.

"Hi Cammie so I was wondering why you didn't tell us about these Blackthorne Boys coming to Gallagher as you will have obviously known I mean I saw you go into her office after the Coves Ops mission." Tina tapped her finger nails on the desk and had another hand resting on her hip as she slyly lifted her skirt higher and I looked around the room to see girls applying lip gloss and riding their skirts too.

"No Tina I had no idea about Blackthorne from my mother none at all." I smirked up at her as she slowly wrote down everything I had just said in her own magazine in her brain. You see her mom is a Gossip writer so it is kind of in her genes that she wants to know everything about everything and if she doesn't she will just make up a rumour to replace the information she is missing.

"Well Cammie that implies you did know about them coming but not from your mother, am I right?" She asked rising her eye brow as I pretended to lose interest by lazily doodling on my old notes from last lesson. I slowly turned to face her and said in a daring voice with a smirk on my lips at all time.

"You're the spy Tina you work it out." Then she just stomped away and got into her seat just as the teacher began the lesson.

About five minutes into the lesson all of us girls had forgotten about the Blackthorne Boys as we furiously answered the questions from the textbook as we faintly heard the timer ticking away in the background. Just as I finished my last question there was a gentle knock on the door and it swung open revealing Solomon standing there with a group of figures huddled behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson but I have some more students for you and I need to select their guides." He said stepping into the room as tall boy with broad shoulders and fiery red hair and dark eyes towered over us all as we all turned to face them come in. "This is Aaron Samuels so he needs a guide any takers?" Aaron stepped forward and then five girls shot their hands up eyeing up the boy and Aaron got into the seat next to Penny and gave her a small wink.

Next Nick stepped in and then I caught a sight of Macey smiling at him and her eyes turning dreamy and Nick returned the favour by giving her a small smile which made her swoon even more. "Girls this is Nick Cross and he too needs a guide." Before any of the girls could put their hands up which I saw about six girls twitching to do it Macey put hers up and Nick went to sit next to her resting his arm lazily on the back of her chair whispering sweet nothings in her ear making her flutter and blush.

Finally Zach came into the room and his eyes scanned the room when his eyes fell onto mine a small smile greeted his gorgeous face _did I just say that! _Solomon put his hand on his back pushing him forward and I swear every girl in the room eyes popped out and a smile adopted their faces and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Tina winked at him making a small yet visible smirk grow on his pink lips. "This is Zachary Goode, now does-" But before Solomon could finish his sentence Zach was next to me and he turned to face Solomon.

"I think I have already found my guide." Then Solomon nodded and left then room as Zach casually draped his arm across the back on my chair resting his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel sparks shoot through by body.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy boys now please complete this task on the board using these textbooks." The teacher said causally eyeing the three new additions to the class and handing out fresh new textbooks.

Zach flicked through his book and got the page and scanned the page then travelled his index finger along the page with his hand still resting on my shoulder. He removed it and then grabbed a pen from his pocket then started on the questions as I sat patiently waiting for everyone on the room to finish. Liz had finished and she was waiting too then much to my surprise Zach was finished too and turned to me with a smirk.

"When does the tour start then Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked placing his arm back to my chair as I turned to face him a little taken back by how close our faces had grown our eyes locked but I quickly moved mine away.

"Have you got a free period next?" I asked trying not to lock my eyes with his deep emerald green ones and then he nodded.

"What are you doing tonight then?" He asked with a slight smirk and I turned to face the boards as his face came closer so mine and he slumped further into his chair becoming dangerously relaxed in the current physical contact position. I mean Nick and Macey were in this position and the way Nick was doing it was protective and almost 'marking his territory' and it showed that they liked each other that were that.

"Doing homework I the library why?" I replied tapping my pen against my paper trying my best to ignore my heart rate speeding up as I felt his warm breath linger against my neck that was revealed from my hair pushed to my other shoulder.

"Well then Gallagher Girl I will see you in the library half an hour after school, sounds like a plan?" Zach replied his voice soft like velvet and not trusting my voice I just nodded and felt myself glowing from the inside as my heart skipped a billion beats as he removed his arm and purposefully running his fingers softly along my neck allowing them to stay there waiting for the affect they caused. Sadly no spy in the world could stop the shivers that caressed my spine at this very moment as Zach smirked seeing my weak spot and now I feared he had the upper hand.

**I need to ask you guys a question do you want me to do a Zach POV in the next chapter also do you want Cammie and Josh to have a moment before Cammie's 'date' with Zach or him to possibly ruin it? Thoughts please! Secondly some reviews say I am dragging it out too much but in my other stories I have been told to slow down, what do you guys want? Me to quicken it or keep to at the pace it is going, I just want to get as many chapters as possible out of this story! **

**Please review I am loving the feedback so far but not to sound greedy I would still love to have over 40 by the end of this week can any of you help make that happen if you do will post as many chapters as possible over the weekend as I won't be able to update daily next week as I am visiting family! Sorry **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cammie POV:**

The lesson was finally over then when I would usually spend time either doing homework or finding new passageways however I need to show Zach 'Smirking' Goode around as he for some reason still unknown to myself he picked me to be his guide. So I copied down my homework then put my notebook in my bag then pulled it onto my shoulder and smiled at Macey, Bex and Liz left the room to head to their next lesson as their free period wasn't until tomorrow fourth. I headed outside of the classroom and stood outside leaning against the wall as girls and boys piled out of the room while I was waiting for Zach to leave.

I saw his tousled messy hair heading the other direction with a bleached blonde in a skirt that was now just past her bum then a suddenly felt a juicy green jealousy burn inside of me so I did the unthinkable for The Chameleon I strutted over and stood next to Zach as the girl, Casey I think, leaned against the wall as Zach smirked at her and she giggled as he had his hand on the wall his face close to hers.

"Are you ready Zach because I won't be doing this forever?" I asked placing my hand on his forearm and God was it big, I smiled at him then nervously bit my lip as he smirked down at me then completely forgot about Casey and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Sure thing Gallagher Girl, where do we start?" Zach asked his smirk growing bigger as Casey glared at me and I just got his wrist and dragged him down the corridor then around the corner and dropped his wrist once we were out of sight of Casey.

"What was that all about Gallagher Girl is somebody jealous?" Zach asked as we walked on but not touching any more as we passed a secret passageway I found a couple of years ago. I turned to face him and faked a laugh yet it still sounded real since I was a spy.

"No why would I be jealous of you and Casey, you aren't as attractive as your ego you know?" I responded and it was now my turn to wear the smirk as his fell at my surprising retaliation; I pointed out some of the classrooms as we past them.

"Two things firstly that is _my _smirk you can't just go around taking things that don't belong to you, secondly I think you will find I am gorgeous but I see you are into the more 'cute' ones like Joshua Abrams your forklift crashing ex-boyfriend." Now it was his turn to wear the smirk and I turned to face him then I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at him and pointed at him prodding his chest.

"Now that isn't your smirk to own you didn't invent the smirk people have been smirking way longer than you have been around, and next thing Goode you have no right to bring up Josh as we are no longer together and even if I was pathetic enough to go researching your past I wouldn't drag it up out of spite! Now just get lost Goode I'm sure you and your ego can find their own way around school or you can easily ask one of your slutty girlfriends!" I shouted at him then pushed my bag on my shoulder more and stormed off passing my dorm and tossing my bag in then going to a passageway.

I crawled along it on my hands and knees then when I sat light at the end of the tunnel I sped up dragging myself to my feet and looking out at the white snow covered gardens. I walked along the cleared pathway then dusted off the snow and sat on it regretting not grabbing a jacket and felt the icy cold wind blow my hair around my face and I felt my nose turn redder. The cold air was slapping my face and my internal clock told me I still have forty five minutes until end of my free period, glancing up at my much loved school I couldn't help but smile I looked at the snow covered walls and the normally lush green grass that had a white veil draped across it. I heard snow crunching behind me and I turned my head to the right to see Zach standing there looking guilty and sorry.

"What do you want Goode?" I snarled as he sat next to me and his body heat radiated off of him and pour into me as he sat closer so my shoulder was against his arm and our knees were touching.

"Your freezing Gallagher Girl, here let me help you with that." Zach said and before I could protest he shrugged off his grey zip up hoodie that looked really thick and hung it on my shoulders. I didn't put my arms through it though I pulled it off and handed it back to him seeing the goose bumps already forming on his bare skin from his shirt sleeve rolled up.

"Thanks but you will get cold, you already are." I added with a sniffle then I just chuckled and pushed it into my hands then I did as I was told and slipped my arms into the warm sleeve and wrapped it around me suddenly feeling intoxicated by the lush smell of Zach that circled me.

"Bit big for you but it will keep you warm, now let me apologize for what I said about Jimmy back there." Zach said wrapping his arm around my shoulder giving me a small hug and I rested my head on is shoulder… trying to keep him warm. Yes that is why I am resting my head on his hard sexy shoulder.

"His name is Josh as you well know it is fine I am sorry about how I shouted out you too I don't have the right to judge you on who you want to hang out with. I mean we have only just met." I replied into his chest and stuffed my hand into the sleeve to keep them warm then snow fall began falling from the sky.

"I know so we are both sorry but I have another thing, how the hells did you get here so fast?" Zach asked looking down at me as I sat up and put the big hood up over my head to try and keep me warm and stop the flakes going on my hair. I smirked at him and grabbed his hand then stood up as he looked up at me wondering what I was doing.

"Come on Goode I will show you." He stood up and I pulled him along the path then faced the wall and looked at him smirking as he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What are you going to do jump the wall?" Zach asked and I just laughed and pressed a slightly light brick than the rest on them making the wall crumble down and then stepped inside pulling Zach in with me then the wall rebuilt behind us and we were plunged into complete darkness. "This is pretty cool you know that Gallagher Girl?" Zach said as we walked down with our head bowed and our hands still clamped together.

"Thanks." Then we reached the end and I stopped Zach crashing into me then I leaned against the wall as the light peeked through small gaps in the wall and set fire to Zach's face and mine then he stood in front of me and held both of my hands then stared deep into my eyes. He moved him hand to my neck bracing me then brought his face closer and I felt his breathing become irregular then just as his eye lids closed I leaned more on my left shoulder and the wall crumbled from behind me. I began to fell and Zach landed on top of me stopping my head from hitting the floor and then held himself up with his other hand so his weight wasn't crushing me. Our eyes met and before we got pulled into another moment a voice broke us from our thoughts.

"Well then isn't this cosy?"

**How do you like it? Is it going okay? Thank you so much for all the reviews we have beat the goal of 40 before the end of the week so let's change it to 50 by the end of the week, please?! Who do you think it is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cammie POV:**

"_Well isn't this cosy?"_

I titled my head to the direction the voice was coming from and was met by black perfectly polished shoes and then my eyes travelled up the culprit to be met by the annoyed face of Solomon. His left eyebrow was risen and he was frowning down at Zach and I, I felt the blood rush to my face as I pushed Zach off of me and he helped me to my feet dusting myself off and straightening out my skirt.

"Why are you two falling out of walls when you should be in class?" Solomon asked waiting for us to answer as Zach joined me to my side both of us standing apart awkwardly trying to avoid contact. It isn't only because I was just caught almost kissing someone by my Cove Ops teacher but because I was found almost kissing someone by Solomon the man who likes to think himself as the father figure of my life.

I elbowed Zach to try and show him that he had to come up with the answer, "Well Mr Solomon it is our free period so Cammie decided that she would give me my tour of the school now since she was my guide and all." Zach explained and planted his smirk on his perfect face again eyeing Solomon waiting for his response.

"Well Mr Goode the last time I checked the school wasn't inside Miss Morgan's mouth is it now?" Solomon replied stealing Zach's smirk and I felt my recently dies down cheeks burn even redder than they did before but I couldn't compress a snigger at the way Solomon out smarted Zach.

"No Sir it isn't." Zach replied and bowed his head daring to sneak a glance in my direction his green emerald eyes gleaming with mischief and I returned by turning up the corner of my mouth to show I noticed.

"Very good Mr Goode for noticing that the school isn't in Miss Morgan's mouth now please continue with the tour in the _school_." Solomon replied with a smug grin on his face and then I and Zach nodded at Solomon and we both walked on biting back the laughs as we listened to the footsteps of Solomon retreating and then we passed my dorm so I grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him into my room.

The minute the soundproof door was closed we both burst out laugh clutching our sides and bending over and small tears were forming in my eyes and I wiped them away before the fell.

"That… was… hilarious!" Zach said between laughs as we calmed down and I slumped him jacket off and tossed it onto my bed.

"Yeh it was did you see his face?" I asked and he nodded regaining his composure and he fell back into the beanbags in the corner of the room as I leaned my hands against the window sill and smiled at Zach as his eyes scanned across the room smiling at the photos of me and my girls that were all over the room. "Your room is so much better than ours!" He whined and I sniggered as I walked over to the bathroom and combed my hair then slipped it into a high ponytail and ran my fingers under my eyes to remove the flakes of mascara that were on my cheeks.

"Yeh it is quite cool what is your room like?" I shouted through the bathroom door and then I realised the time and ran out of the bathroom. "You need to get out of here, now!" I shouted and as I had my hands on his very muscular back as the girls would be coming back soon and I couldn't be bothered to explain why Zach was in my room as then I would have to explain the whole passageway thing and the bench.

"Why we still have like five minutes until next lesson, you still haven't shown me where the P&E barn is so you are going to have to walk me." Zach said as I opened the door and pushed him out into the hallway and checked both ways up the corridor to make sure no one was there.

"True but I will meet you at the top of the stairs I need to…to… do some things first." I stuttered making Zach frown at my bad lying skills then I just shook my head. "No time to explain I will see you when the bell goes." I said pushed him out of the way of the door frame my hands touching his firm chest then shut the door in his face and leaned my back against it releasing a breath of relief when I heard Zach's footsteps retreating and the girls returning.

I ran to my bed and stuffed Zach's jacket under my mattress then bounced onto my back on my bed and grabbed the nearest thing I could fine, one of Macey's VOGUE magazines, then I heard the door knob turn and the voices of my chattering roommates.

"Hey Cammie what was Zach doing in the corridor, quick bunk up before P&E?" Bex asked tossing her bag on her bed and grabbing her gym bag smirking my way as Macey smiled at Bex's comment and Liz had a small curve but looked a bit grossed out by it.

I placed the magazine on the floor again and glared at the girls, "No, I was giving him a tour and this was the final stop so I came in here to get changed for P&E but I was waiting to see if Macey had outfit choices for it." The lie came easy and I stood up and Macey smiled then stuffed some clothes in my hands and demanded me to get changed.

I slipped them on and it was a pair of purple _short_ cotton shorts that were above mid-thigh then a baggy grey tee with GALLAGHER printed across it in purple block letters with a red outline, then I grabbed some trainer socks and my trainers and put them on. I grabbed a makeup wipe and removed all of the makeup from this morning that Macey put on since she forgot to give us her illegal makeup from Korea that doesn't smudge. My hair was up already and then all the girls were ready bang on time then Liz grabbed her books and headed towards her next lesson that wasn't P&E. Bex had on the same than me but her shorts were black and the top was white but the print was the same then Macey had on even shorter shorts and they were skin tight and cherry red and a plain black tight tee that hugged to her curves.

Just as we were about to leave Macey frowned and walked over to my bed then pulled on something then looked to me, "Cammie why is there a boys jacket hidden under your mattress, you were having a bunk up weren't you!" Macey screamed with a grin plastered across her face and Bex was standing with her arms crossed across her chest grinning from ear to ear.

"NO! I will give you the short story but Zach gave me his jacket because I was cold then he came into my room at the end of the tour he came into here for a quick second then you saw him leaving before. I will tell you the rest later but we are going to be _late_." I moaned them out of the room and down the corridor where Zach was standing along with Grant and Nick in their P&E kit I smiled at Zach then we headed down the stairs.

When we reached the barn I dropped my water bottle on the floor and then stood at the back on the room and leaned against the wall as the doors closed and the teacher walked in and I felt eyes burning holes into my bare skin and I looked to see all of the boys in the barn staring at all of the girls. My eyes met with Josh and he was smiling then I looked away trying to avoid any awkward eye contact then Zach must have noticed too as he was by my side with his arm wound tightly around my waist.

"What you playing at Goode?" I asked looking up at his smirking face then he leaned down so his lips were brushing against my ear and his warm breath lingered on my bare neck.

"You weren't complaining earlier on Gallagher Girl." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I felt my cheeks turn red so I turned around and let my ponytail fall over my face hiding my cheeks. Then he moved away and loosened his grasp on my waist but didn't completely remove his arm then the lesson began.

It seems we were doing sparring and the boys were being all aloha male on us and offered to go first. Big mistake he stepped forward and I recognized him from before and it was Aaron Samuels and he stood in the centre of the mat with grey sweat shorts that had a black stripe along both legs and he had no shirt on revealing his eight pack and he had a nasty scar across his chest and then he cracked his knuckles daring anyone to step forward.

"If any of you girls dare to risk a fight with me I will promise to go easy on you." Then Bex scoffed and stepped forward eyeing up her challenger and then she cocked her hip and rested her hand against the curve.

"Are you what passes as a fighter at Blackthorne, well this will be a piece of cake." Her British accent thick to show extra aggression and Aaron smirked at her.

"You're British; well then this will be even easier!" OH MY GOD IS HE LOOKING FOR A BROKEN ARM? Then the whistle was blown and they both circulated each other and Aaron took the first lunge but Bex saw it happen then stepped out of the way making him fall onto his face but he quickly stood up.

Bex threw a punch at his jaw and he fell back a bit and he returned it with a kick in her stomach then she bent over but then stood straight again and the girls were chanted for Bex while the boys were chanting for Aaron then Bex roundhouse kicked him in the side of him head making him fall onto his side and she dived onto him pinning his arm to his back and pressing her hand firmly on his face. Some of the boys had changed sides and were now chanting for Bex and she smiled in victory as she kneed him in the lower of him back then flipped him over as he let out a yelp of pain.

"Insult my nationality again and they will be the last words you utter, got it?" She snarled down to him emphasising her British accent and he nodded then she punched him in the face for good measure and he tapped out and the whistle was blown and Bex was crown champion.

We all applauded her then the teacher said, "That is Bex Baxter daughter of the MI6 agents, by the names of Abe Baxter and Grace Baxter." All the boys gasped at her and she smiled proudly and then stalked back of to us and took a sip of her water and as the boys eyes were still on her she ripped off her tee to reveal her six pack as she wore a red sports bra then she came over to us and winked at Grant.

Looks like someone has a crush.

**I really hope you liked it I am not really feeling this chapter but I think the 'date' will be in the next chapter but I still have a few surprises to happen. Please review I will update it if the reviews reach 65 but only then. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cammie POV:**

By the end of the lesson all the boys had tried to beat Bex or me and failed dramatically I had given two boys a bust lip one a bruised groin and the others sore limbs. We picked up our bottles and wen tot hit the showers and get changed afterwards we all headed off to finish the school day.

()()()

By the end of the day I wasn't the only one with a 'date' if I can call it that little Lizzie was going down to the labs with Jonas to show him the equipment and Bex was showing some moves to Grant in the P&E barn so I felt kind of bad for Macey but then she said that she would try and find Nock to hang out with since he would be without his roommates too.

At the end of the day I was really tired and Bex had already gone off with Grant, Liz had just left with Jonas and Macey had stormed off in a rage since I wrestled her to the ground when she couldn't take no for an answer when I told her I didn't need her to get me ready. There was still fifteen minutes until I was meeting Zach and I had my laptop out and was just putting the finishing touches on my Cove Ops report and then sent it to the printer then went to go and freshen up.

I grimaced at my messy lop sided ponytail and the bulging red veins that spread across the whites of my eyes. I washed my face with a face wash and felt instantly fresher then rubbed some moisturiser across my face and it made my face smell nice then grabbed the mascara and added it lightly on my upper lashes to give them some colour. I ran a chap stick across my lips then ripped my bobble out of my hair and brushed all of the knots out helping it regain is smoothness and shine and then slipped it across my right shoulder and did a messy side braid. I smiled at the reflection and then slipped on some soft dark grey skinny jeans and a blue baggy sweat shirt with the VANS logo on and then slipped on some actual Vans.

I checked the time and saw it was two minutes past the meeting time for Zach and me and stuffed my homework into my bag and grabbed my laptop and sheets that I just printed out and headed down to the library. While I was walking down I passed the common room and saw Nick and Macey were the only ones in there snuggled up with Macey lying on his chest and he had his arm across her shoulder watching a film.

Then I reached the end of the corridor I turn the corner and I bumped into something, or should I say someone. I looked up to see Josh standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other out stretched for my assistance to get up. His hair was slightly messy but not as casual-yet-purposeful as Zach's and he had on a black hoodie and a pair of jeans and hi tops.

"Cammie we need to talk, now." Josh blurted out once I was standing up again and I was sensing the awkward atmosphere already clinging to the air. I smiled at him but it wasn't real.

"Well hello to you too Josh, but sorry we cannot I have to go and do homework with Zach in the library." I said sarcastically then mentally slapping myself for mentioning Zach and then his face dropped and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a classroom. "Josh would do you think you are doing?" I shouted ripping my hand from his grasp.

"Cammie we need to talk. Now please listen and don't interrupt I want to get back with you I haven't stopped loving you and I didn't believe you have either I have seen you looking at me in class and around school now please can you just tell me if you don't feel anything when I do this." I looked at him in shock and then he stepped closer to me and cupped my face in his hands and slammed his lips into mine. I didn't feel anything like I used to feel and I didn't kiss back I just pushed him off of me and went to the other side of the room.

"What the hell was that Josh! I don't keep looking at you during class I keep looking at you because _you _are looking at _me_! Also ever try that again and I will personally rip you lungs out with my own hands and I don't feel the same way anymore, I _loved_ you emphasis on the past tense. Now please Josh can we just be friends and no more than that." I shouted storming up to the door then opened it leaving Josh standing there with hurt across his face but I was too annoyed to care.

"That's right Cammie run off to your new boyfriend Zach but you can't just stop loving someone and I won't stop trying until you are mine!" Josh shouted as I stopped dead in my tracks and swung my head around to him and scowled and people walking through the halls stopped to look as you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"He isn't my boyfriend Josh! Also try as you might but I won' ever be yours again as I was never yours in the first place." I looked around the halls and then pushed Josh back into the classroom not wanting all of them to hear what was going to happen next. "I hate to break it to you Josh but you didn't fall in love with Cammie Morgan you fell in love with Cammie _Solomon_ a cover a made up person of my imagination. The feelings were true but I don't know if I ever loved you as I had never felt love before. Yes I loved you Josh but I was never _in _love with you. I'm sorry." Shouting and slightly regretting what I just said even though it was true and then stormed out of the room ignoring the whispers that followed me as I walked down the corridor.

Once I reached the library I had calmed down slightly and saw Zach sitting in the far corner of the room with his face glued to his papers in front of him. I walked up to him and got in the seat next to him and slammed my bag to the floor and Zach's head turned to me with his smirk on and then his face turned serious.

"Whats wrong Gallagher Girl?" His voice was laced with concern and I couldn't help it but my heart fluttered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry I am late but on the way here I bumped into Josh and we kind of had an argument." I sighed then pulled away and pulled out my homework yet Zach still ignored his neglected homework and held his finger onto my chin turning me to face his and locked his eyes with mine.

"What happened he didn't hurt you did he?" Suddenly anger flashing across his perfectly coloured eyes and feeling him tense up.

"Well you are going to find out anyway but it will be a made up rumour so I would prefer you to know the truth. I bumped into him and he dragged me into a classroom then told me he wanted to get back together then kissed me." Hurt flashed his face and he his knuckles turned white so I got hold of both of his hands. "However I got him off of me then I told him I didn't feel the same way and then he shouted at me telling me to run back to you so I told him I don't love him anymore and maybe told him I never did." My voice got quieter as I felt guilty for the way I acted and then Zach just gave me another hug.

"Well then that's good news, now let's get started on this homework." Zach said with a smirk then picked up his pen and restarted his homework and I got mine out and got started on mine too. After two hours of homework and catching Zach sneaking a sly glance at me and I smiled at him my cheeks turning a light shade of pink we were finally done.

"Finally I thought I would never finish! Now we need to play a game twenty questions." Zach said after we packed away our things and we sitting in the bean bags in the front corner of the library and I looked around to see no one else was here and then turned back to see Zach had got really close.

"Fine but I need to be back to my room by ten o'clock the girls will need to interrogate me about earlier." I replied and he smirked then mentally groaned at the three interrogation sessions I would be undergoing tonight. Number one was why Zach was in our dorm; number two will be what happened with Josh and number three is what happened tonight.

"Great first question of the night, what is your favourite… colour?" He asked with a smirk and I thought then met his eyes and blurted out.

"Green." Then he smirked, "My turn what is-" I was cut off my Zach.

"Sorry in my version of twenty questions I ask the questions and you answer them. Question two what is your favourite film?" Zach asked.

"It would have to be between Taken and Lady and The Tramp." **(Don't laugh these are my ultimate favourite film EVER!) **Zach laughed then I slapped him in the arm and he mocked fake hurt but still kept his once annoying now attractive smirk held pride of place of his deeply attractive face.

"How can you go from Taken to Lady and The Tramp?" He asked with a risen eye brow and rested his arm on the back of his bean bag and his hand on my shoulder as he moved to the side and put one leg up.

"They are like the best films ever don't make game!" I responded and he just laughed with me and I felt so natural and relaxed with him like I could talk to him about anything.

The rest of the questions consisted with the same pattern like favourite foods and so on then it was the seventeenth question and we had grown pretty close throughout the conversation my legs were now across his and his arm was now across my shoulder his warm hand resting on the bare of my neck his fingertips just reaching my hair.

"Next question how would you feel if I did this?" Zach asked then removed my legs from his and leaned closer resting his hands on the curves of my hips casually and I felt the sparks soak into my skin and I knew by the way his eyes twinkled he felt it too.

"Fine, next question?" I asked smirking at looking out the window for a moment to see the moon lighting up the black sky and soaking through the dimmed room with only a lamp light behind Zach- you could say it was the perfect setting for a 'date'.

"And this?" He asked leaning closer tilting his head to the side and I could feel the warmth of his breath grace my lips and his hands twist me so I was more comfortable and then I just nodded not trusting my voice as my breath hitched in my throat and I looked up to his eyes unlocking them from his lips and saw the spark in his eyes proving to me he wanted this just as much as I did.

"Last question of the night how would you feel if I did this?" Zach asked then he moved his hands to my neck then held my head in the perfect position and he closed the small gap between us my crashing his lips softly into mine and at first I was a little startled by the kiss and the fireworks that was a whole new experience for me go off inside of me. Then I began moving mine with his and our lips moved in perfect motion but it wasn't too passionate and deep it was soft and gentle with a hidden passion behind it; then I moved my arms from the side of me to his waist and then moved them up his firm chest and then loosely hung my arms on his shoulders my hands on his hair.

We both pulled away and smiled at each other both of us resting out foreheads against each other's and both just sat in silence smiling deeply and enjoying one another's company; I realised one thing in that very moment. I never did love Josh because I have never felt this way with him and I suddenly felt fear at the thoughts of falling for Zachary Goode. Was I falling for Zachary Goode?

**Please review! **** Is this an okay Zammie moment for you! Did you enjoy it please let me know by clicking that review button down there, thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Cammie POV:**

_Was I falling for Zachary Goode?_

"Wow that was intense." Zach smirked at me and a small glint appeared in his green eyes, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I smiled at him looking down the incredible aroma of his soap filled the air around us.

"I suppose it was, so what do we do now?" I asked my voice cracking from the lack of air in my lungs making Zach to smirk more then I rested my hands on his shoulder pulling him away so I could see him clearly as the moonlight illuminated his face.

"Well we could kiss some more or we could go back to our dorms so you don't get too much torture from the girls." Zach replied and I nodded but it seems Zach thought I was saying yes to something else as he traced small delicate kisses with his soft lips along my jaw line and then gracing the corner of my lips then on my mouth and I pulled away before I got plunged deep into the passionate moment.

I pulled away then Zach frowned and moved his hands from my waist and then stood up sighing realising where we were going then I huffed and stood up picking up my bag to find Zach had beat me to it. I raised an eye brow at him but didn't complain as we walked hand in hand out of the silent dim library down the cool and deserted corridors in comfortable silence.

We reached my dorm and we both stood facing one another outside of the door and I mentally thanked my mom for making these walls 99.99% soundproof. Zach got hold of both of my hands as I slumped my bag across my shoulder and smiled at him feeling electric shoot through my body from his warm touch. He laughed and looked at the ground and I blushed biting my bottom lip then Zach moved his hands from mine and cupped my face making my cheeks tingle.

His eyes twinkled and then he began leaning in the tilted his head and I followed in suit not removing my eyes from his then he looked at my lips and then smacked his into them and me both stood in perfect harmony for a minute or two as I rested my hands on his neck.

Both of us pulled away at the same time and we smiling from ear to ear, "Night Gallagher Girl." Then he dropped his hands from my face and I nodded and whispered night then pushed him down the corridor smiling like a Cheshire Cat. I leaned against the door and placed my hand on the handle then opened it going into the room to see all my roommates sound asleep.

I put my bag by the side of my bed and went into the bathroom with my night clothes then washed my face and teeth and combed out the braid I put in before my hair lightly wavy. I looked at my reflection and saw my lip were slightly swollen and my cheeks were still a light shade of pink and my eyes were glistening and showing happiness I had never seen before- not even when I came back from my first date with Josh. I slipped on my pyjamas and then made my way out of the bathroom and was met by my three disappointed roommates all of them with evil smiles across their faces. Even little Liz!

"Where have you been Cameron Anne Morgan?" Bex asked her voice showing her British accent and the certain one that only comes out when she is mad. Damn am I in for it! I smiled at her and then saw Macey who too shared an evil smile then Liz who was just glaring.

"I was in the library with Zach studying." The lie came effortlessly however my spy-in-training best friends saw right through it.

"So why are your lips slightly swollen?" Macey asked her perfectly curved brow raised and I looked to the ground trying to hide my blush. "SPILL NOW!" Macey shouted at my pinning me to the ground in a surprise attack and I pushed her off of me and got onto one if the bean bags that once had Zach on earlier in the day. Then I told them everything from the passageway to Josh and then to the kiss in the library once I was done they all had smiles on their faces but I saw they were furious at Josh.

"The biggest question is Cammie, do you feel anything towards Zach or do you just want to stay as friends?" Bex asked leaning back on her elbows staring at me then Liz and Macey both looked at me waiting for my answer. My mouth opened slightly as my mind reeled over the events of the night and then I came to the final conclusion that slightly washed over my mind after the kiss.

"I… think so?" It was high and came out as more of a question than anything else then they all nodded in agreement and came over to me and engulfed me in a hug filled with 'awws' and 'I love you!' when we all pulled away Macey put a huge downer on everything when she told me I had to look absolutely irresistible for Zach tomorrow.

()()()

The alarm clock was ringing in my ears as I fluttered my eyes open to see Macey peering over me holding a makeup bag smiling like the devil and I looked at the clock to see it was later than usual but still six o'clock. She ripped the covers off me and I just grunted at her then saw Liz sitting getting her makeup done by Bex and Bex was all dressed. I turned to face Macey sending her a pleading look but she was dressed too and she shoved me into the bathroom.

Once I was in I did the morning routine Macey has inflicted onto me and then when I was done my uniform was shoved into the bathroom and I slipped it on to see the skirt had been clipped up an inch more and frowned then undid the stitches so it was back to its usual still short length. I slipped on the tights that were in the bundle of clothes and the blouse and jumper then came out of the bathroom to be pushed into a chair.

"You will be glad to hear I am not putting face makeup on you today because your skin has cleared up brilliantly!" Macey exclaimed and I smiled brightly at her still half asleep as she poked me in the eye with an eye liner and made my brows fill like they were on fire when she put hot wax on them.

"For crying out loud Macey I am going to look like I have two red caterpillars sitting on my face!" I shouted as she ripped the last strip off my burning brows. Then she got out the tweezers and put on her concentration face that just so happened to be her tongue peeking out the side on her mouth and her brows buried together which in return made me sniffle a giggle.

"I am hurt that you doubt my skills I have used some illegal wax from the deepest parts of Brazil that burn like hell but lasts long and don't leave red marks for hours." Macey said nodding her head in approval at my makeup then turned me to face my reflection and she was right there were no red marks. My eyes brows were neater but didn't have an obvious curve but weren't thick just looked natural- funny how the process felt anything but natural! My makeup was simple eye liner on my upper water line and then mascara then pink shadow lightly on my lids made my eyes pop even more and I have pale pink gloss on my lips too.

"I'll do her hair!" Liz shouted and then I thanked her as she wouldn't be harsh like Macey as if you don't do what she says she 'accidently' burns your scalp. I know my friends are the kindest you will ever meet!

Once she was done my hair was lightly curled and had a waterfall braid around my head and it looked amazing.

I turned to Liz after looking at my reflection in awe not taking in that The Chameleon could look so good, "Thank you Liz I absolutely love it!" I shouted wrapping my arms around her neck and taking in her sweet fruity perfume then we all checked each other out and everyone looked better than me Bex looked gorgeous, Macey looked like a model and Liz looked like a little pixie with her golden locks bouncing with her footsteps.

We left then room and then walked down the stairs talking about what things the day would bring and then we passed Zach and his roommates and I saw him smirking at me but I hid behind my hair as my three best friends strutted in front of me being the least confident in the group. Macey was singing her perfectly shaped hips her skirt flowing with her and her long tanned legs pouring out of the dress all boys staring at them as she walked to our table. Bex had one hand on her hip and was walking with confidence and her chest slightly popped and her hips moving from side to side all the boys staring and drooling at her but. Then there was Liz who just walked with her head held high and showing she too was confident and they was a little strut going on with her and boys were smiling at her and then there was one boy turning a deep scarlet as he watched her from afar looking nervous whether or not to approach her.

Then there was me walking with my head down behind then and my feet shuffling along and my shoulders slumped trying to disappear from the odd glance I would get then we reached our table. Macey asked us to go and sit with the boys as now boys were daring to mingle with the girls in the Grand Hall but I sat down before there was an argument knowing she wouldn't just neglect me along with Bex and Liz. I was next to Tina who was staring at me and I knew she was thinking of questions about what happened with Josh last night so she could manipulate them into something rumour worthy.

She took a sip of her juice as I grabbed some fruit and yogurt and she began, "Cammie," Here we go. "Where were you last night as I came to find you to see if you were okay after the whole Josh drama in the corridor but you were nowhere to be found." Tina asked and I almost laughed in her face when she said she was seeing if I was okay.

I slowly took a spoonful of my fruit and chewed it and took a sip of my apple and mango juice as she sat watching my every move her spy instincts in full motion to check if I was lying to telling the truth. "I was out, at the library." I replied not wanting to say I was with Zach as she would read too much into it. Well really she would see it for the truth but I don't want her to spread around the school I was with him as he hasn't actually asked me to his girlfriend yet.

"Doing what exactly?" Tina asked her voice not showing any emotion as she spoke.

"Homework, what else?" I asked a small curve in my lips as I realised I had her on a string as she went on my every word waiting for the next sentence I spoke- it was in her genes.

"Who were you with, Josh I presume since all your roommates were in their rooms." She asked as if she wanted that to be her answer but then that was when the tables turned and I replied the name she would never expect.

"Mr Zachary Goode." Then she let out a gasp of breath and dropped her fork she held in her hand next to her plate of eggs then got up from her seat and made her way to the boys table flipping her hair on her shoulder and smiling flirtatiously at them.

The whole hall went silent for some reason as if they were listening to the whole conversation in the outside of theirs, which could he highly possible since it was a spy school, even the teachers had stopped at watched at Tina soaked up the attention by cocking her hip making Mrs Dabney almost choke on her tea.

"Where were you last night Zach?" Tina asked and he looked up from his plate and stared at her.

"Why would you want to know that Tina it has no business if yours anyway." Zach replied his voice in monotone and as usual a smirk in his face as Tina's grew infuriated.

"Were you with Cammie in the library or not Zach cut the crap" Tina replied in a fake bored tone her anger seeping through and I glanced at Mrs D again to see her face boiling, I swear steam will be coming out of her ear any second now. Now everyone had turned to face me so I turned away from them and stared at my bowl still watching the exchange from the corner of my eye now only seeing Tina's back and not any of Zach.

"Cammie Morgan?" Zach asked popping his head from around Tina pointing at me and Tina nodded then he scoffed. "No why would I be with her in the library!" Zach replied and I felt my heart shatter to a million pieces as his words were filled with venom and I stood up slamming my fists off the table making the contents dance and people jump.

I glared at him my eyes turning foggy as people looked at me with amusement as Zach just humiliated me but mostly fear of what I was going to do. I stormed over to Zach seeing his face with a smug look on his face and then forgot about my mom watching, Solomon glaring seating on the edge of his seat ready to stop a fight that may just erupt.

Through gritted teeth I spat at him, "You know fine well you were with me, you bastard!" Then I slapped him and stormed out of the Grand Hall slamming the doors behind me and ran down the halls until I reached an extremely secret passage way and crawled through the hole in the wall barely big enough to fit me and let the tears fall with my knees to my chest.

**Please review I love all the reviews so far and then amount there is! Sorry for the bad language at the end! **

**Now I have a mission for you can we please make the reviews up to 95 before I next update it but if you get it to 105 I might just put two chapters on tomorrow because I won't be able to update on Monday. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bex POV:**

I can't believe Zach did that to Cammie I broke my heart to see my best friend the girl I love like a sister's face fall and the pain flash through her eyes. When Zach lied about the events of last night that brought a new spark to her eyes when she came back from her 'date' with Zach the spark just dissolved away. The way Zach just lied to everyone in the room and completely humiliated her in front of the school as she wouldn't admit it but she is the most popular girl in this school, not because she was gorgeous (which she was) but because she was a CIA legend in a spy school. So she was now really humiliated!

I stood up and walked over to Zach the Grand Hall still deafening silent and I glared at im his left cheek had a burning red hand print and Grant sent me a small smile but I wasn't in the mood. Zach looked ashamed and knew he went too far and his body language showed it the way he hunched over and bowed his head in shame. I looked down the table to see Tina still standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do with herself then Josh who was looking like he wanted to rip Zach's balls off. He needs to get in a _very _long queue behind all of the Gallagher girls, Mrs Morgan and Solomon.

"How could you? That is a new low Goode even for you!" Then I stalked over to Macey and Liz as chatter came back to the Grand Hall but it was still awkward and we left to try and find Cammie following Josh. I just hope we get there first she has had enough boy drama for the day.

**Cammie POV:**

I cannot believe I actually thought I liked that jerk after what he has done! Completely humiliated me in front of everybody! He is so full of himself, it is official I hate Zach Goode. But if I hate him so much why am I sitting here wasting my tears on him hidden away from the world deep inside the walls of Gallagher? That is simple because I am ashamed of how everyone probably thinks I am some obsessive freak that has a crush on Zachary Goode and make up stories about us being together. He is so infuriating but that is enough of me crying over him so I stood up and straightened out my uniform then his smug grin flashed across my mind and I felt sick about how I fell for him charm and his dreamy eyes so I do something _very _stupid. I punched a brick wall, hard.

The skin tore away from his knuckled and the blood poured from them almost instantly and there was dots of where my knuckled opened up on the wall and I felt a burning sensation on my left hand then I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. It didn't hurt as I am trained to block out pain. Sighing I wiped most of the blood away and then made my way out of the small hole and then in the bright light saw how much my fist was covered in blood. I wiped it against the sleeve of my white blouse then headed down the halls to my dorm where I could hopefully find the girls.

I opened the door expecting to find them sitting there waiting for my return but they weren't so I slipped my jumper off and blouse then stuffed them in the hamper and slipped on a plain pink tee that was on my bed so I could go and clean up. I went into the bathroom and turned the tap on and let it run for a bit then held my fist under it watching at the blood washed off it but more just kept appearing. I heard the door open and without checking to see who it was shouted through.

"I'm in here, come in I need your help." I wasn't prepared for Josh to open the door and let out a gasp and run to my side holding my hand and wet a hand towel and cleaned it up getting rid of the flakes of gravel that was hidden inside the cuts.

"What did you do Cammie?" Josh asked his voice showing his concern as he stopped the heavy bleeding and rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out the first aid kit, he unzipped it and pointed for me to sit on the side of the bath and I did still holding the new red flannel to my hand. "You still haven't replied what did you do to your hand?" Josh asked annoyed but still caring.

"I was angry at myself for things then punched a wall." I replied shrugging my shoulders as Josh cleaned up the cuts and rubbed cream on then then wrapped a bandage around them.

"Well don't do it again, is that okay?" Josh asked gesturing to the bandage work and I nodded and smiled then pulled him out of the bathroom and into the room where I grabbed a new blouse.

"Can you leave so I can change, I will see you later in class?" I asked and then he nodded and left the room but not before looking deep into my eyes and smiled the started leaning in but I just opened the door as if I didn't notice and he frowned then left without saying another word and I sighed and ripped of my shirt and put on my blouse but then I couldn't find another jumper so I just hoped the classrooms wouldn't be so cold.

I got my bag and headed down the halls when three pissed looking girls were walking around searching for something or should I say someone as their faces light up and they ran to me and hugged me and pulled away asking if I was okay then they saw my hand and I explained everything.

"What happened once I left?" I asked as we walked to our next class with Mrs D.

Bex explained, "Well I went to go and have words with the slime ball and he had a bright red hand print on his cheek also he looked really annoyed with himself too." I smiled at the thought of Bex standing up for me.

"I just hope that mark turned into a bruise but he will be getting a lot more in P&E and bonus I get extra credit for kicking his good for nothing but!" I laughed as we walked into the classroom and everyone's heads turned to face me and they all sent me apologetic looks then some confused as if they thought I would be all puffy eyed and tear stained but I just shrugged them off and held my head high as Macey and I took out seats in the back of the class.

I saw Zach walked through the room with his head down and he had a bruise forming on his cheek in the shape of my hand and I smiled in triumph and eyes followed him to his seat but I didn't take long since his was in the far right corner of the room and the door was at the back of the room anyway. I felt his gaze on the back of my head his green eyes burning holes into my scalp so I turned to face him but not making it too obvious so I flicked my hair across my shoulder and saw shock flash across his face when he saw my hand then I heard he chair scrap across the floor above the chatter as we waited for Mrs D.

"What happened to your hand?" Zach asked looking down at me his voice a small whisper but I heard it and Macey was glaring at him and sat straight almost protecting me.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me I understand I might be an embarrassment to be seen with or even thought to be seen with." I replied glaring at him and turned to face Macey and we started talking about the latest fashion for the new season, well Macey was I was just nodding and smiling. Zach still stood there watching me and her trying to get my attention but we ignored him then he left defeated.

Then Mrs Dabney came into the room and she smiled at us, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen I have some very exciting news for this semester there is going to be a ball and it will be taking place in a months' time so we do not have long to learn how to dance and get tuxedos and ball gowns fitted." Macey was practically jumping out of seat at the thought of dresses and I was sitting banging my head off the table trying to erase the memory of her telling us we were going for a dance.

"This is going to be so much fun we are going to look amazing I will order us all dresses and send people designs! Oh my god Cammie this it- what the hell are you doing smacking your head off the desk?" Macey whispered and I looked at her and just groaned then sat back up straight once the excitement chatter dies down and Mrs Dabney began speaking again.

"So we are going to start as we mean to go on Gentlemen push all the tables to the back of the room along with the chairs and join the girls in the centre of the room we are going to learn the art of dance!" Mrs Dabney shouted with a smile across her face and I just mentally groaned and got off my chair and stood in the centre of the room with Macey, Bex and Liz around me then the boys joined us too then the torture began.

"I have a list of partners and we are very fortunate to have a nearly even split of boys and girls so some of you girls will have to pair up together, now the couples are on this list so when I call your name you must find your partner and find an area on the room." She began reciting names and Bex was with Grant, Macey was with Nick and thankfully Liz and Jonas were together but what really got me annoyed was when I heard what she said at the end. "Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan."

I saw the girls send me looks of sorrow then I just shouted, "WHAT!"

**Please review I don't really like this chapter but I hope you guys do i plan on it getting very interesting in the next few chapters. But the only way I will know your opinion is if you review! So click that button like it is your job! **** Please **

**I will try to update it later tonight if the reviews get up to 110, but if I can't I will not be able to update it tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it hasn't reached 110 in the review count but I really want to put this chapter on.**

**Cammie POV:**

"_WHAT!"_

Mrs Dabney scowled at me for my inappropriate un-lady like outburst but I wasn't really bothered about her opinion I was worried about actually having to talk to Zach having to be pressed up against him in a romantic activity. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he leaned down and whispered into my ear but before he could say something sarcastic I elbowed him in the ribs knocking the wind out of him and he gasp for air but then a turned to face him with my arms crossed across my chest as Mrs Dabney helped people into the position.

"Look Cammie I am sorry but we need to get along at least for this dance thing so can we just put it behind us." Zach asked as we stood in front of each other him sending me pleading eyes and we giving him the Morgan Glare.

"I don't think you fully understand Zach how much you embarrass-" I was cut off as Mrs Dabney came up behind me and placed my hand on Zach's shoulder and she put his arms around my waist and placing his hand on my lower back. We still stood at arm's length apart.

"Come on Cammie he isn't going to bite." Mrs Dabney joked pushing me closer to him so you bodies were mere inches apart and our breath mingled together. I looked up to Zach through my eye lashes and I saw his face and his eyes were filled with lust and a small curve had appeared on his lips when I felt my cheeks heat up. Mrs Dabney then left to go to Grant and Bex who were in a mini make out session to stop and get in the dancing position.

"As I was saying before Zach do you really know how much you embarrassed me in front of my school! I can't believe you would lie about it am I really that disgusting that you don't want people to think we were in the library. It wasn't like I told her what we did at the end I just said we were doing homework, if you didn't want anything to happen between us that was all you had to say, I mean did you think I wanted something with you?" I asked but I wasn't waiting for an answer.

"At least have the balls to say to me that you didn't there was no need to make me look like some girl with a mad crush on you, that's what they are saying about me you know?" Now I was done and I stared at him as the music bean and Mrs Dabney was shouting out numbers and steps as we did a simple starter routine.

"Gallagher Girl I am not embarrassed to be seen with you, I hated myself after I said that and everyone now thinks I am a jerk and I have the bruise to remind me of it for the next few days too. I will tell everyone the truth if you want me to I just didn't know if you wanted to remember what happened in the library and I didn't know how to ask you; but if you think you are disgusting there is something wrong with your mirror because you are beautiful. I'm sorry."

Zach's eyes were showing all the signs that he was telling the truth and his walls weren't built up anymore they had been pulled down through the whole thing and I saw he was in pain and he was hurt he had emotional scars that I could only imagine the causes from. We were now in a position where he had dipped me and he was holding me up with his arms holding me into position his face so close then the music stopped and we both stood up.

"It is going to a lot more than a sorry to get you out of this mess Zach." His face fell and I kept my face strong and turned to face Mrs Dabney as she talked us through some dances and then for the rest of the lesson we practised dances and Zach and I only uttered words when we needed too. Half way through the lesson she asked us to switch partners with the person next to us and I turned to Tina and Josh, Zach stepped to Tina and they got in the position but Zach's hand was barely touching her lower back and I could tell he felt awkward. I stepped to Josh who instantly placed his hand on my lower back pulling my close and I smiled at him placing my hand on his shoulder and we clamped our hands together.

The music erupted once more and we started dancing the waltz and we were both smiling at each other sneaking peeks at one another. "While I was dancing with Tina I saw you and Zach talking it looked quite heated; do you want to talk about it?" Josh asked dipping me slightly and since I knew Josh wouldn't stab me in the back as he does care about me and me for him I told him.

"Well I was asking him why he did it; you know lying about last night?" He nodded. "Well then he started saying he was sorry and that he just didn't know what was going to happen." I knew Josh will have figured out by now we weren't just doing homework as I wouldn't have flipped so much if we did also the last sentence, even though I tried my best not to imply what we did, will have suggested something too.

"Cammie I do know that you weren't just doing homework last night, you can just tell me I won't get jealous or mad. I promise you can trust me." Josh replied as he spun me and I came back to his chest and I saw out of the corner of my eye Zach and Tina doing the same but it was stiff and Zach was watching my his eyes glowing with envy.

"Well after we did our homework we started talking to get to know each other better and we then kissed." I whispered the end watching Josh carefully but he didn't show any emotion what so ever- he is a good spy then- but he did slightly tense up and send Zach a death glare.

"Cammie I am not annoyed honestly, I am annoyed with Zach but not because I love you but because he hurt you and I care for you like a sister I realise that now and if you aren't going to forgive Zach because you of me don't as the way he looks at you I know he cares about you." I smiled at Josh about how brave he was to say that and then forgot about the music and stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug and he returned it by wrapping his arms around my waist and then we pulled apart before we were noticed by anyone. Well anyone but Zach who was burning holes of jealously into Josh.

"Thank you Josh for being there for me, you truly are a good friend." I replied and then the music drew to a stop and then the lesson ended and we made our way to set the tables and chairs back to normal and back to our seats.

"How was the dancing with the two boys chasing after you?" Macey whispered wiggling her eyebrows.

I turned to glare at her, "Well we Zach we argued and Josh told me he didn't love me anymore like _that_ he told me he loved me like a sister and I told him what happened with Zach and us kissing and now he is annoyed with him." I replied and she gave me a sympathetic smile and then we turned to Mrs Dabney who stood at the front dismissing us from the class.

I got my bag and swung it over my shoulder and Macey and I left the room and waited for Bex and Liz and when they came out Grant had his arm around Bex's shoulder and Jonas was walking hand in hand with Liz well not hand in hand just awkward finger touching. Zach stood behind them trying to find me but I made my excuses to Macey and did what I did best disappeared to my next lesson.

()()()

The rest of the day went by okay and Josh and I have decided that we are just going to be boy girl best friends and I was trying to avoid Zach so we didn't have to go through an argument again. I was lying on my stomach on my bed writing a paper in Japanese, Liz was typing away on her laptop doing a Research and Development paper with Jonas doing the same thing sitting next to her, Bex was in the P&E barn 'practising' new moves when really she was making out with Grant and Macey was sitting on Nick's lap in the corner of the room as she had her laptop on her lap and he helped her write her COW report.

"Cammie what do you want to wear for the dance?" Macey asked and I looked up from my homework and gave her a weird look.

"I haven't really thought about it yet Macey and I would have thought you would have been the one getting me my dress since when it comes to fashion you are, how can I out this nicely? How about stubborn." She glared at me then threw her pillow at me but I caught it with ease not even looking.

"Impressive reflects Cammie." Mick stated at I nodded a thanks you at him but Macey mumbled under her breath.

"Well she should have them since she is a CIA legacy." I glared at her not wanted all the boys to know and Nick and Jonas jolted their heads in my direction and moved them from me to Macey and Liz as we stared at them and they looked star struck.

"You are a CIA legacy? I mean I knew you were good but not that good." Jonas said as everyone in the room looked at me, "What is your codename?" He asked and Nick has his eyes glued onto me and I sat up and placing my pen down on the paper.

"The Chameleon."

**Please review! **** Do you like the Josh and Cammie relationship? I will update it when the reviews reach 125, but I won't be able to update until Tuesday. Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cammie POV:**

_"The Chameleon."_

They stared at me in shock both of their mouths opening and closing as they tried to form words resembling gold fish.

Jonas was the one who broke the ice, "B-b-but you're a_ girl_." For someone with nearly as big of an IQ as Liz he sure does say some stupid things doesn't he. Liz slapped his arm and Macey glared at him while Nick nodded in agreement which earned his a smack on the face.

"So what are you against girls being CIA legacies?" I asked challenging them as Nick and Jonas became flustered as they shot looks back and forth about how they could get out of the hole they dug themselves into.

"No not even close to thinking that but we were always thought that The Chameleon was a boy since you are a legend at Blackthorne. You are the person we all look up to at Blackthorne the person who we all inspire to become." Nick said and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he burst out all of them compliments.

Was I really thought of as a legend the person everyone wants to be back at Blackthorne, the school that was infiltrating Gallagher? "Really? Cammie did you hear that you're like a celebrity to these boys I can't wait to see their faces when they find out!" Macey shouted across the room to me as Liz grew a smile on her face and nodded while Jonas and Nick still tried to regain normality of the situation that The Chameleon was a girl.

"I don't know how you don't know to be honest when Solomon comes over to Blackthorne once every blue moon he is constantly saying how gifted you are and how if we were even close to being anything like you we will amazing in the field." Jonas replied and I felt my heart swell as he told me about how much Solomon boasted about me and how he does actually give out compliments every once in a while.

"Solomon said that?" Macey asked then she saw my face and corrected what she said, "I mean you are all of that but it isn't really like Solomon to hand out compliments of such nature." I nodded at her in satisfaction then stood up and packed away my homework then saw Zach's jacket leaning over a chair. My chest tightened and my eyes filled with tears but I blinked them away before they fell.

"Hey guys can you give this back to Zach he left it here the other night." I asked handing it to Jonas who smiled at me and placed it next to him. As I made my way to the door to go and see my mom since I needed to talk to her about this ball thing I heard Jonas' voice behind me.

"He really is annoyed with what he said after you all left he did too and we found him in our room looking pretty annoyed and he smashed up the room in the process." I turned and smiled at him showing him I knew he was but not that I was going to forgive him then closed the door behind me a small smile creeping into my lips at the thought of what the Blackthorne Boy's reactions would be when they find out who I am- especially a certain green eyed one.

I was walking down the halls when I reached my mom's office and knocked on it lightly then opened it without waiting for her answer.

"Hey mom." I said as I swayed into her office and lounged on the old sofa that had probably heard so many CIA secrets people could only dream of.

She looked up from the papers she pondered over and gave me a warm smile her tired eyes watery and dark circles appearing beneath them, "Hey Kiddo to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked as she sat back in the leather chair removing the strands of hair that had fallen from her tight bun throughout the day.

"Two things actually what is the business with the dance I mean I have been in this line of work long enough to know you don't just go to mysterious balls for no apparent reasons. So what's going on?" I asked crossed my legs and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge next to me and taking a small sip of the fresh cool water that ran down my dry throat.

"What are we going to do you Kiddo?" My mom asked coming to sit next to me slipping off her opened toed black stilettos and placing them up on the couch her blood red pencil skirt rising to her thigh. "Well you will all be giving covers and stick with them and you get a good grade in Covert Operations don't then you get a bad grade; also Mrs Dabney will be marking you on your social skills and general politeness." I smiled at the aspect of the cover but groaned at the thought of being lady like to everyone no matter how much they annoy me with their cocky ignorant attitude and their dreamy deep green eyes that I can't help but get lost in. _Snap out of it Cammie you don't like him, remember._

"Oh how fun! Secondly why does the Blackthorne boys think The Chameleon is a boy, and why didn't you tell me that they are like in live with The Chameleon?" I asked and her eyes glistened with pride and she wrapped her arms around me and smiled into my head.

"That's simple Cammie, you're The Chameleon the girl no one sees so how would they know the gender?" My mom asked and I chuckled into her chest then we turned to my boy drama. "Now Cammie what us going on with you and Zach, what happened in the library?" I knew she knew what happened- she is one of the best spies in the world.

"Well I haven't really talked to him other than when he tried to apologise also in the library we sort of maybe... kissed a little." My cheeks shone a shade of light pink as a small embarrassed smile graced my lips and my mom smirked and nodded proving my theory of knowing all along.

"So do you like him?" She asked as I sat up and repositioned my cushion from my back to hugging in to my stomach.

"I don't really know I mean sure he is good looking and when we were alone he was kind and not cocky but the minute people are around he turns into this cocky ass with an ego the size of America." I sighed putting my head in my hands rubbing my temple with my fingertips not sure what should be going through my mind at the moment.

She then leaned across the sofa and patted my back slowly laughing to herself then she jumped up and ran across the room jumping over the papers piled on the floor. I looked at her through my fingers a confused look crossing my face and she grabbed a silver box from a cupboard. Once it was out she sat down next to me and I looked at the box and it was beautiful. It have patterns on the left hand upper corner made up of black lines and silver gems then that was a black thick silver ribbon tied around it in a big bow.

"Open it." Mom demanded and I smiled at her as she smiled knowingly.

I slowly entwined the ribbon and it fell apart from the box and rested on my lap, running my hands down the cool box I gently lifted the lid off. Inside there was red tissue paper overflowing and I tore away the small silver sticker and was greeted with soft elegant blood red dress top. I let out a gasp of breath as I ran my fingers across the heart neckline that was decorated with diamonds on the chest then travelled down the dress separating slowly like a waterfall.

Placing the box on the coffee table in front of me and lifted it up from the jewelled chest and the long red silk draped to the floor a small trail coming out from behind it and I smiled at it then saw a small pale blue tiffany box inside and I gently placed the dress in the box and lifted out the blue one. My mom beckoned for me to open it and I lifted it to be greeted with a small diamond bracelet that was simple yet sophisticated and there was matching diamond earrings too. Smiling from ear to ear and wrapped my arms around her neck and breathed in her expensive perfume thanking her like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you like it?" My mom asked between laughs and she stared down at the lake of red silk and diamonds.

"Like it I love it!" I shouted and continued awing at the cherry red silky dress that I couldn't believe I, The Chameleon, would have on at the dance.

**Please review **** I put this chapter in because I got a review asking what Rachel and Solomon's involvement was going to be. Also I said the dance would be in a months' time but consider that officially changed as it is now in two weeks' time. **** Sorry for any confusion.**

**I will update it when the reviews reach 140, so get reviewing! I think maybe there will be a few surprises coming up in the next chapter…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cammie POV:**

After saying goodnight to my mom she handed me my boxes that held the beautiful dress and I headed down the silent dark halls and dust danced around me and the, moon glistened off the snow making it look like a thousand crystals sat outside the mansions walls. I got to my room and unable to open the door with the boxes in both of my hands my kicked the door with the toe of my shoe a couple of times and then I heard someone open the door and was greeted by Bex looking sweaty and had messy hair sticking to her neck and brow.

"Hey Cammie where have you been, and what's in the box?" She asked as she stepped out of the way allowing me in and I placed the box on my bed and I looked to see all the boys had left and Macey was now flipping through VOGUE and Liz was playing with some gadget cutting one wire and joining others.

"Hey guys, I have been at my mom's office and we were having a bit of a catch up about current affairs." They knew fine well what or should I say who I was talking about, "And I asked her about the dance that is happening in a couple of weeks and she said we will be given covers and be getting judged on our skills of keeping to them and also from Mrs Dabney about smiling and being able to dance." I laughed and Macey had now dropped her magazine her eyes gleaming as she found out the real reason for her cover and Liz was looking a bit stressed out as she was mumbling things about how she was on the Research track not the Cove Ops.

"Well that explains all of that but what is in the mystery box?" Macey asked staring at it and I sat crossed legged staring at in as the girls huddled around me.

"Well girls, my mom has gotten me a gorgeous dress." I replied lifting up the lid as red silk peered over the edge and all of the gasped and Macey ran her fingers along the delicate silk, Liz stared her eyes filling with admiration then Bex smiled at it as she clasped the top and held it up for us all to see as we all stared in awe at it.

"Oh my god Cammie you are going to look absolutely gorgeous in this, this dress is top of the fashion world the silk is amazing quality and the thread work is some of the best I have ever seen, them diamonds are real you know Cammie?" Macey asked obvious jealousy filling her voice as she smiled at the dress still in Bex's hands.

"I know, shall I go try it on?" I asked and Macey smiled and pushed me into the bathroom along with the dress and I smiled at the dress hanging on the shower rail and then removed my clothes and slipped on the dress and then the small silver stilettos with a diamond on the open toe and becoming remarkably taller from my normal relatively short height. I smoothed out the dress and saw it hugged my waist showing off my mature body shape and toned stomach. The chest was tight and then hugged my waits and then flowed out ever so slightly the silk flowing down me and a small trail came behind me and I smiled at the back making me feel like one of the Princesses I would always dream of becoming.

I held onto the door handle and opened it up and smiled at the girls who were smiling back at me and then Macey came and adjusted something and then took a few pictures and then told me to get changed before I ruined the dress and I did then just slipped into some leggings and a hoodie that was lying on the floor and went back out to our room then Bex went to go and get showered as she really did stink. We were all sitting doing out won things and then Macey spoke up once Bex was back with damp hair and a towel wrapped around her chest her long tanned legs coming out from the bottom.

"Before I forget Nick invited us all over to their room tonight for a movie night, is that okay?" Bex nodded and so did Liz but I just stayed silent thinking about having to come face to face to Zach after our little argument while we were dancing earlier today. "Cam you coming?" Macey asked as she checked her appearance in a small compact mirror and I knew they all wanted me there so I just nodded and then we all waited for Bex who then threw her nearly dry hair in a messy bun and then some jeans and a grey shirt.

"We ready?" Liz asked and we all nodded and headed down to the East Wing. Once we got there Bex knocked on the door and then Grant answered and all of us but one became invisible to him as he leaned against the door frame.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you British Bombshell; did I not tire you out enough?" He asked seductively and Macey smirked at me as Liz and I bite back the laughs as we thought she was going to blow her top but she didn't. She stood there blushed and giggled then playfully pushed him into his room us all following behind them. You heard me right Bex Baxter just playfully pushed someone who didn't call her Bex, Baxter doesn't playfully push someone. She only pushed them to cause pain- serious pain.

Once we were in Macey strutted over to Nick and sat next to him and then Liz scurried off to Jonas' side then Bex and Grant stood in the door way in a fool blown make out session and I just stood awkwardly not really sure what to do with myself staring down at my feet feeling Zach's intense glare.

"Hey Gallagher Girl can I have a word outside please?" Zach asked standing up and gesturing for me to leave and I nodded then turned on my heel and left the room pushing Bex and Grant out of the way and opened the door stepping into the hall and leaned my back against the wall as Zach stood in front of me.

"What can I do for you Zach?" I asked trying not to show the hurt in my voice as Zach stared deep into my eyes and felt uncomfortable so I turned away and looked at my fingers and started picking away on the chipped nail varnish.

"Gallagher Girl I need to apologise it was out of line for the way I spoke to you now please forgive me." I could tell in his voice how sorry he was and I felt my knees knuckle under his velvety tones then he did the strangest thing he placed his hand on my shoulders and pressed his fingers on my jaw line lifting my head so I was looking at him in the eyes. "Cammie I am really sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Tell everyone the truth, you don't have to tell the whole after studying thing because you are a jerk and I am trying to erase it from my memory but I want you to tell everyone at school tomorrow that we were at the library as everyone still thinks I am a liar." I said and he nodded then his hurts filled with hurt when I said I wanted to erase the memory but I just blamed it on my lack of sleep.

"Done a million times done!" Zach exclaimed and a small smile appeared on my lips at his voice and then I looked down at m feet as he gave me The Goode Look. We smiled at each other however I was still annoyed at him and we made our way back into the room and they were setting up a film.

Once we were all sat down and waiting for Jonas to come back with the popcorn Macey was trying to create small talk as Liz sat on Jonas' bed waiting for his return and Bex sat hugging Grant's arm leaning her head on his shoulder, Macey as sitting on Nick's pillows with her legs across Nick's as he leaned against his wall then Zach sat on his bed crossed legged and I sat on the leather chair in front of a desk.

"Well Zach and Grant how do you feel about The Chameleon?" I jolted my head in her direction and Nick sat smirking at him and Bex seemed to have caught on what was happening while Zach and Grant- who wasn't there earlier- had smiled printed across their faces from ear to ear.

"Of course we do he is one of the best spies in the whole world and even better he is a teenager! The youngest CIA legacy to ever live!" Grant shouted and I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and neither could the rest in the room apart from Zach we were all laughing as Zach and Grant sat there with confused expressions across their faces.

"What is so funny?" Zach asked with his permanent smirk across his face yet I could still see he was curious.

"I am The Chameleon." I replied and Zach and Grant's faces fell to the floor and they looked at me with first confusion then admiration then Zach smirked even more.

"You're _The _Chameleon?" Grant asked and everyone in the room nodded and then Jonas arrived and the conversation drew to a steady close as Liz turned on the film and I sat back as the film played and within thirty minutes into it my eye lids grew heavy and then I fell asleep curled up into a ball with my head resting on Zach's lap and he resting his hand on my shoulder.

**Please review **** sorry it took me so long to update my internet has been down for a couple of hours, forgive me! Please can I get 165 reviews it will inspire me to write more! Drama in next chapter too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know it hasn't reached 165 but what the heck!**

**Cammie POV:**

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by the sight of my roommates curled up next to their boyfriends, Macey was facing Nick and he had his arms tightly around her waist protecting her, Bex was sleeping on her back snoring lightly with Grants arm under her around her shoulders as she used his forearm as a pillow and Liz and Jonas were curled up in a ball with Jonas hugging her and she was peacefully mumbling things about numbers and equations.

I then realised where I was and that I was in Zach's bed under the covers so no longer on his lap but I couldn't see him then I lightly rolled over and was met by tanned abs and I couldn't help but stare at them. My eyes travelled up to the face of Zach and he was peacefully sleeping with his arm lying across my waist and much to my surprise he wasn't smirking! Feeling a bit uncomfortable being this close to Zach and rolled back over so I wasn't face to well abs with him and then shuffled further along the bed so I was at the edge. However Zach had other ideas as his grip tightened and he pulled me back so out bodies were touching.

"Trying to get away were we Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked his eyes still closed and his voice was groggy and sounding extremely sexy!

"No I was just getting comfortable, I think I might go to my own bed there really isn't enough room here for me and you." I said moving up on the bed and moving the stray strands of hair out of my face as I tried to get out of the awkward situation that could get ten times more awkward.

"Well Gallagher Girl instead of going to your room on your own just do this." Zach said and then as I looked at him in confused he flipped over me and in the process lifted me across the bed so my back was against the wall. Then he moved up a bit then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close to his chest then rested his chin on my head as I relaxed in his arms and leaned my head against his bare chest. "Better Gallagher Girl?" He asked, I nodded and then my eyes became heavy and I fell into a comfortable slumber.

()()()()

The alarm clock was ringing in my left ear but not wanted to get up I blocked out the noise and rolled up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest not realising Zach was missing. I knew I was still in his room as his sweet smell of some mystery soap clung to my body and I felt myself get lost away in the _Goode _smell. Did I just do that?

I heard Bex's muffled voice coming from across the room and the light giggles of my other roommates across the room and then the next thing I know ice cold water was poured over me and I let out a gasp of air and shot up from my bed.

"Sleep well Cammie?" She joked and I glared at her then looked across the room and saw Grant and Jonas trying to bite back the laughs while Liz and Macey were in full blown laughing fits clutching their sides. Zach was leaning against the door frame for the bathroom smirking at me his eyes scanning across my clothes quickly turning transparent and clinging to my body; Bex stood holding the empty bucket with a smug look across her face and then I stood up and gripped all of my hair and squeezed all the water from it on top of her. Then I tightened my soaking wet dripping shirt and rung it out on her and then cocked my hip smugly and then smiled at everyone and grabbed my shoes and skipped out of the room ignoring the cries of protest from Bex.

When I got to my room I flung open the door and tossed my shoes in the corner of the room and ripped off my wet clothes and left them on the floor as I made my way into the bathroom and ran the shower and I combed out my hair then jumped in and washed my hair. Once I was out I slipped on a dressing gown and then blow dried my hair so it was tousled waves and then the rest if the girls showed up and got ready too. I added to a scalp braid on my across the front of my scalp and held it in place with a bobby pin. I slipped on my uniform and then left my face with no makeup. Macey then showed up with big barrel curls in her hair and mascara and some grey eye shadow looking amazing, Bex had her hair in half up half down with curls and her makeup was dark smoky eye shadow and black liquid liner along the top of her lid in a cat like flick and some red lip stick. Liz had pink eye shadow and then black eye liner along the top of her lid and some mascara and some pink gloss on her lips holding her books to her chest.

"Where is your makeup Cammie?" Macey asked and I groaned as Bex pinned me to a chair and Macey applied some mascara and some eye liner pen on my upper water line and then some glass on my lips and then she brought out some face makeup and I managed to persuade her out of it.

We all went down to the Grand Hall and when we got there the hall was practically silent and then I looked around and saw Zach standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand holding it up to his mouth. I realised what he was doing and ran to my seat as other late comers turned up slipping into their seats as all the teachers looked up at Zach and so did everyone in the Grand Hall.

"Hello everyone for those who don't know who I am my name is Zach Goode and obviously I am from Blackthorne." Zach's eyes scanned the crowds and then landed on me and he smirked down at me then Bex leaned into my ear and asked.

"What is he doing?" I looked at her and just shrugged as if I was as much in the dark as she was.

"Well some of you may remember the other day when Tina asked me if I was with Cammie the other night and I denied it for some mad reason. Now everyone thinks she is lying about it and thinks she has some mad crush on her. The truth is you couldn't be any more wrong as we were together and she doesn't have a crush on me it is the other way around." My breath caught in my throat as Zach sunk his green eyes into mine revealing he was telling the truth and I stared up at him ignoring the stares from everyone else.

"Cammie the truth is I really like you." I smiled at him as he placed the microphone down and made his way off the stage strolling over as if the whole wasn't staring at him in shock as he made his way to his seat on our table. Everyone still continues staring at Zach as he got in his seat and placed some pancakes on his plate and covered them in golden syrup. Slowly the Grand Hall stared talking again but I could tell it was forced as Zach ate his pancakes without a care in the world as I slowly filled my plate with waffles.

After a very awkward breakfast trying to advert eye contact with Zach we had to make our way to class which was my favourite Cove Ops, as Bex, Macey and me made our way down the halls to the Sublevels someone grabbed my arms and yanked me out of the busy halls into an empty class room.

Not sure what was happening I got pushed against the walls and strong hands were on my waist and they crashed their lips into mine still in shock of what was happening my mind was trying to get into focus. A familiar smell drifted around me and I realised it was Zach and then began to kiss back and he moved his hands to my lower back pushing me closer and I moved mine from my sides to his shoulders as the kiss deepened. We stood in perfect harmony our bodies moulding together as if they were made to be pressed close to one another.

I pulled away first getting breathless and then rested my head against the wall on my back and looked up at Zach's dreamy eyes. He had a genuine smile across his plump slightly bruised lips and I felt my cheeks redden and I smiled at him then dropped my head to look at the ground giggling at the events that just unfolded.

I broke the silence first as Zach stared at me waiting for me to say something, "Thanks for that in the Grand Hall it means a lot that you could do that, but did you mean it?" I knew he meant the apology but I didn't know if he knew the _liking _me part and I think he knew which part I meant to as he nodded then replied.

"How couldn't I Gallagher Girl?" Then I lightly laughed and then he supped my face holding my face so I was looking at him, "I was a jerk and I know that but can you please forgive me please Cammie be my girlfriend." I was a little shocked at him using my real name but mostly shocked at the question my voice becoming shaky in my throat and Zach's eyes turned disappointed as I left him waiting, so I did the next best thing I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his then pulled back smiling like Cheshire Cat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Then we stood smiling for a while then decided it was time to leave and we headed down to the Subs hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

**Please review **** we have the Zammie moment and they are finally a couple I am really looking forward to be writing the next few chapter as I have been wanting to do it for a while now! Please can I have 170 reviews by the next time I update that would be nice? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Cammie POV:**

As we walked into the classroom all eyes turned to us and I removed my hand from Zach's and nodded my apologies to Solomon and slipped into seat as Macey gave me a wink and nodded towards Zach who slumped into his chair smirking.

"Well class sorry about that interruption but as I was saying the key to being a good person on the field when you are a pavement artist is blending in, now Cammie here is the best of the best when it comes to that. Aren't you?" Solomon asked and I just nodded as I scribbled the notes that were already on the board. "As Cammie here is the much loved Chameleon." Solomon said leaning his back against his desk as the boys that didn't already know let out gasps shock and I hid behind my falling hair and leaned further over trying to hide my face.

"Sir you always said The Chameleon was a boy." A boy from the back of the room said and I turned around fury burning in my eyes to be met by a challenging smirk by the sexiest pig that Bex beat up- Aaron Samuels.

Solomon bounced off of his desk and walked up the isles next to the rows of desks of spies-to-be following his every movement with their eyes just in case he starts pouring out questions to see if we are noticing things. "Mr Samuels I never said The Chameleon was a boy or a girl you just decided to presume, which is a big mistake in the spy world. You should never presume what your target may look like or what their strengths are as they can be what gets us killed." Aaron quietened down after that as well as me shooting him the Morgan Glare.

After the lesson finished I was packing away my things when about six boys ran over to my side and grabbed my bag for me and swung it over their shoulders and smiled down at me, "Guys I kind of need that." I said gesturing to my bag that was currently over a tall boys shoulder with blonde curls rolling off of his scalp dipping into his eyes.

"It's fine we are in the same class next so I will carry it for you." He replied and I shot him an odd look but saw no point in arguing then I saw Bex and Macey wearing smug grins while Zach was oozing jealousy and I smiled at him to come and save me which he did.

He strutted over and smirked at me then swung his arm across my shoulder giving me a small peck on the cheek making it burn crimson and the guys gave him death glares. Zach grabbed my bag from him and then smirked at them, "Sorry boys but The Chameleon is already taken, deal with it." Then he got my hand and walked me out of the classroom leaving a large amount of shocked faces behind him.

"Thanks by the way." I said as we walked down the corridors towards our next class as the Bex walked along holding Grant's hand and Macey and Liz walked along chattering and giggling like six year old school girls.

"Well what are boyfriends for?" Zach asked with a smirk and he leaned down and gave a kiss on my temple and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again and Zach chuckled under his breath. I was still trying to comprehend the idea of having a spy boyfriend let alone a smoking hot spy boyfriend.

"Have you seen Josh by the way I haven't seen him for a while?" God why the hell did I say that? I looked up at Zach and saw jealously burning away in his eyes and a small frown tugged on his lips. He didn't look down at me and his body stiffened but his hand was still in mine but I didn't feel the warmth much more.

"Why do you want to see him Cammie?" So he was on full name basis okay so he was mad.

"You have nothing to worry about I don't like him anymore we are just friends Zach but it was just I haven't really seen him since he helped me with my hand and when we were dancing." Zach let out a sigh of relief and then his hand held mine tighter and he smiled at me.

"Good because I don't want him trying to get with you as I will break every bone in his body." I know it was a joke but I still mentally shuddered at the fact that he could actually do it, "Any way Gallagher Girl you haven't told me what you did to your hand."

I looked down at my other hand that was still bandaged up and wasn't in his and then looked back up at him as we turned up at the classroom, "Just hit a wall." I replied shrugging my shoulders as if this was an everyday thing that happens and he lightly laughed under his breath and then I slipped into my seat waiting for the lesson to begin.

()()()()

It was the end of the school day now and I was sitting in the library flipping through my Spanish textbook in the back corner where Zach and I had our first 'date'. There was two boys sitting in the far corner and there was a small girl with bright ginger hair cut into a small bob and she was small and dainty hutching over a notebook. I was in my old world when Courtney came running in her cheeks looking flustered and she was breathing heavily.

Between breaths she said, "Cammie…come…quick…it's…Zach." My eyes turned wide and I dropped my textbook on the table the small breeze making the other papers on the table flutter around a bit. I stood up and my chair scrapped along the floor and I ran over to her.

"What has happened to Zach Courtney?" She just looked at me and grabbed my wrist once she regained her breath and ran down the halls me following closely behind and we ended up at the East Wing where there was a crowd of boys and girls shouting.

I ran up to the crowd and pulled the people apart and pushed my way to the centre where Zach and Aaron were rolling around the ground like a couple of animals. Aaron was on top of Zach and then Zach rolled him over so he was now on top and he was now repeatedly punching his face. Zach had blood coming from his nose and a small bruise on top of the one I gave him the other day. Aaron had a cut lip and bust nose.

"Zach stop it!" I shouted my voice showing the fear but he didn't stop so I lunged forward and yanked Zach off of Aaron and then Zach looked shocked to see me. "What is going on here?" I asked as the crowd grew deathly silent.

"Zach here couldn't take a joke that was all." Aaron snarled and I glared at him then Zach lunged for him again but I grabbed his arm before he could then Aaron swung for Zach but lost his balance and his fist came into contact with my face instead of Zach's.

I stumbled backwards but Zach grabbed my waist before I made contact with the ground, warm liquid ran down my face from my eye where his knuckle had caught the corner of my eye. I looked at Aaron and his hand was up at his pale face his eyes wide with shock as well as most of the other people in the crowd, Zach was fuming and his fists were clenched and he was shaking. I put my hand on his to try and calm him but it didn't work. Then Josh showed up and his mouth dropped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Cammie what happened?" He asked but no one answered he was the first one to break the silence but the atmosphere still remained thick and clinging to everyone.

Zach got my wrist and dragged me down the halls to his room I presume Josh following behind and then chatter drifted down the halls and it was mostly people shouting at Aaron. Once we reached his room he opened the door and then carefully sat me down in his bed and then made his way to the bathroom but Josh was standing in the way so he shoved him out of the way.

"Zach don't take this out on Josh he had nothing to do with it!" I shouted to him as he rummaged through his bathroom cabinets and then returned with a first aid kit. "Zach let me clean you up first you are way worse than me." I said trying to get the kit from his grasp but he smirked at me and then kneeled on the floor in front of my resting the kit on my lap.

"Gallagher Girl you are way more important than me." I smiled at him as he unzipped the kit and started cleaning up my eyes and adding some antiseptic cream.

"What happened Cammie?" Josh asked as he took a seat on the edge of Grant's bed while Zach was working his magic on my eye cleaning up the dry blood.

"Zach and Aaron were having a fight in the corridor and I got involved in it and then Aaron accidently punched me in the face and then you know the rest." I said and I saw Zach clenching his teeth together and his grip tightened on the wipe in his hand.

"There you go Gallagher Girl all done." Zach said smiling at him work and kissing my cut on my face and then I took the stuff from him and then got started on cleaning up his face.

"Well then I better get going, see you later Cammie. " Josh said looking a bit defeated that he couldn't get a proper conversation out of me but I will see him later so I can catch up with him then.

Zach was now sitting crossed legged on the end of the bed and I was sitting in front of him in the same position as him then I cleaned up all the blood that came from his nose. Then I grabbed an ice pack and pressed it against his swelling bruise, I was pressing it against it and he was smiling up at me with a glint in his sea green eyes. "Zach what were you fighting about?" I asked and he looked annoyed.

"Okay then I was walking down the corridor to go back to my room and then Aaron was going past and then he started saying thing like he was going to try and get with you and your so simple you will. Then when I confronted him about it he was saying horrible stuff about you like that you were cheap and would get with anybody." I was a little shocked that someone I barely know would say all that stuff about me and then I was angry that someone did.

"Oh…" Was all I had to say and then I just sat there and I felt Zach wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest and then we sat in silence for a while me now on his lap my head resting on his shoulder his chin on my head.

"You know how it is town day on Saturday?" I nodded into his chest. "Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to… go on a date with me." I sat up and looked at him in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and I could see he was nervous. I knew all the girls were going on a date with their guys but I hadn't even thought if he was going to ask me.

"Yeh that would be great where do you want to go?" I asked trying not to show my excitement when inside I was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It's a surprise; I will come and pick you up on Saturday morning at ten o'clock. There is no need to wear something real fancy but you would look good in a bin liner." I blushed as he brushed a stray hair behind my ear and then I nodded and he leaned him and put one hand on my neck tilting my head and he pressed his lips on mine and fireworks went off inside of me and then we carried on like this for while…

**Please review! **** I am sorry I didn't update yesterday I just had loads of Art coursework to do and then I had to plan for my controlled assessment in English Literature. Forgive me! Please can I have 190 reviews when I next update! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cammie POV:**

We both pulled away at the same time and I couldn't help but feel as though this was going to turn into the exact same scenario from when we last kissed. But it is official we are an item now so that can't happen. We both pressed our foreheads together still trying to catch our breath, Zach's eyes were glistening and I knew mine were too. He had a goofy grin on his face and I felt my cheeks were burning a shade of ugly blood red.

"You're really cute when you blush you know that Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered softly his minty breath brushing off my face and I felt myself blushing even more and I looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"Shut up." I said playfully a smile taking place on both of our faces, "I should probably get back to my room before Bex sends out a search party then Liz will make some sort graph about it!" I said rolling my eyes and breaking away from Zach so he got hold of my waist and pulled me closer to him so our bodies were pressing against one another again. "Zach." I whined and I could tell he was smirking.

"Gallagher Girl the guys aren't even back yet so they are probably with them, do you really want to interrupt them?" I smiled then mentally cursing myself for the images that crossed my mind. "Also I need to check on your cut, which I feel _really _bad about by the way." Zach said tracing his fingertips gently almost tickling my cut and bruise that was forming, I lay against Zach's hand almost as if I was using it as a pillow and he then traced his lips along my jaw line and then pressed them against my lips.

I pulled away and then laughed at the frown that appeared on Zach's lips and stood up from his bed, "I got to go Zach, see you later." I said making my way to the walk and I saw he was following and I turned on my heel and raised my eye brow at him.

"What I need to walk my girlfriend to her room." Zach said smirking and then he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the corridor in comfortable silence. Once we reached my door I leaned against it my hand resting on the door knob as Zach stood in front of my putting both of his hands on either side of my head. "Good night Gallagher Girl." Zach said his face so close to mine then he gave me a final kiss goodbye and then left me in the hall. I watched as his figure retreated down the halls with his arms slowly swinging either side of his body and I was smiling like an idiot.

I turned the handle and entered the room to see the three girls sitting on their own beds talking about something, Bex turned her face to me and her eyes widened. "Bloody hell Cammie what happened to your face?" She asked running up to me and holding onto my shoulder staring intently at the cut.

"Don't worry I am fine sit down I will tell you everything." I said and she sat onto her bed and the Liz put her book down and Macey removed her headphones and both of them went wide eyed at me. "Well I was in the library and Courtney came in and told me that Zach was in trouble then I followed her and saw him and Aaron fighting in the middle of the floor and then I tried to get Zach off of him then Aaron threw a punch but missed Zach and hit me instead." I said sitting on my bed and looked at them and Bex looked like she was going to rip someone's arms out of their sockets, Macey was stone faced and then Liz was a little shocked about what was going on.

"Why were they fighting?" Macey asked as she ran her eyes across the marks.

"Apparently Aaron was calling me cheap and then Zach decided he would beat him up then I showed up." Bex was annoyed and she stood up her fists in a ball her knuckled turning snow white. "Bex calm down it is all over with I don't want it to be dragged back out. Forget about it." She sat back down and then calmed down and then her Macey and Liz exchanged looks.

"So what is going on with you and Zach?" Liz asked and I felt myself smiling like an idiot again and I buried my face in my hands as they all laughed at my embarrassment.

"Before Cove Ops he asked me to be his girlfriend and then after the fight we went back to his room to clean up as he had blood on his face too. After all of that Josh was there too and he was worried about me but I kind of ignored him and then Zach asked me to go on a date with him on Saturday." I said trying not to get too excited but Macey jumped up and was rummaging through my wardrobe and was pilling short dresses in bright colours on my bed. "Macey he said not to dress up."

She turned around to me and her face was pale and showing her shock, "HE SAID WHAT?! You can't leave here on my watch not dressed up." Mach shouted flapping her arms around for dramatic effect.

"He just didn't want me to dress up I presume because we aren't going anywhere fancy." I said lying back on my bed shoving the dresses onto the chair next to me.

"But we are all going out for meals with our boyfriends why aren't you?" I just shrugged it off and then leaned on my elbows then looked at the clock even though I had my internal clock and saw it was 21:48 yet I still felt tired so I went and got washed and in the shower then slipped into my pyjamas which were plaid bottoms and a white cami vest then stuffed my hair in a messy bun and peeled the sheets off my bed and said goodnight to the girls and fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

()()() SATURDAY ()()()

I woke up to Macey pouncing on me and blasting an air horn in my ear and I shot out of bed and rolled over the edge and hit the floor with a thump. "Good morning to you too Macey." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm the gritted teeth. She smiled widely and cocked her hip then offered me a hand and I took it and then she pushed me into the bathroom.

Once I was in I saw it was only half past eight and why I had to be up this early considering I wasn't meeting Zach for like another hour and an half but you don't mess with Macey when she is in makeover mode. I turned the shower on and heard Macey trying to wake up Bex, trying being the key word. I heard Liz's signature oopsey daisy after a loud crash. I jumped into the shower and rubbed some mango smelling shampoo into my hair then added some conditioner that was only legal in the deep outskirts of Mexico and hadn't even been heard of in America- unless you're the fantastic four Gallagher Girl's.

After my shower I rubbed myself dry with a fluffy blue towel and then wrapped one around my chest so it was just passing my but then combed out the knots in my hair and then towel dried it some more and made my way into my dorm. Macey then shoved me into a chair and then pushed Liz into the bathroom. She is getting very stressed as she has get all of us ready for town day even though we all can manage. She is even rubbing off on me as yesterday I found myself making comments to myself about Tina's outfit and telling her that what she was wearing should be worn with other things. Macey was _extremely _proud.

"Curly or straight Cammie?" Macey asked after she blow dried it by sectioning it off.

"How about stuff it into a messy bun?" I asked and she frowned at me then an evil glint appeared in her icy blue eyes, crap.

"What about this I decide on your hair and I will only put light eye makeup on you and you can have an insight on your outfits?" I cocked an eye brow at her proposition then nodded as she got out the tongs.

Once she was done with my hair I had a centre pertain and my hair was lightly curled and I smiled at her. Liz was now out of the shower and I was blow drying her hair as Macey showered and Bex did Liz's makeup. Macey was now back with us and she straightened all of Liz's hair but added the odd barrel curl and her bangs were hanging loose across her forehead. Bex was now blow drying Macey's hair as she did her own makeup looking flawless as ever. In the end Macey had curly hair and it was shiny and thick then Bex had her hair in a low slightly messy bun and she had a scalp braid winding right across her head from the left to the bun on the back of her head.

Liz was doing Bex's makeup and Macey was doing mine she was now using eye lash curlers and I was preparing for pain but none actually came and she put clear mascara on my lashes giving them more curl but natural look. She then added a cat like flick on my lids with liquid liner and then she put some gloss on my lips and smiled at her created. I smiled at my reflection also as I looked I can't believe im about to say this but gorgeous.

Now we all had out hair and makeup done, Liz had pink eye shadow and liner running across her lid and then some mascara; Bex wore grey smoky eye shadow with a pencil liner on her lid and a fine barely visible one underneath and blush and gloss. Macey had light face makeup her skin flawless and not a blemish in sight- not that she had any under the makeup- and brown shadow on her lid and black liner pen on her two water lines and then mascara creating the perfect curl and volume.

"OUTFITS!" Macey exclaimed she first ran over to Bex's wardrobe-who was going for a fancy lunch with Grant- and after many changes decided on Chi Chi Black Studded Bandeau Dress **(FIND IT ON ) **with black flats with golden spiked on the back off them and gold studded earring and gold, black and silver bangles on her right wrist. She looked hot.

Next it was Liz and she was going to a restaurant a bit further out of Roseville and she had wore a Pink lace print sleeveless shirt dress **(FIND IT AT ) **with small cream ballerina shoes and pearl studs and a silver necklace and a pink bracelet.

Then Macey got changed into Madam Rage Black Cut Out Dip Hem Dress **(FIND AT ) **which she fashioned with red heels and red studs and red bracelets then she had a diamond embedded ring on her forth finger on her right hand and she looked stunning.

Then it was my turn and looking at my three other roommates I didn't think Macey was going to dress me down like Zach insisted I did. She first handed me a Black and Pink Ditsy Floral Lace up Tiered Skirt that ended about an inch above mid-thigh then I slipped on some black tights and she handed me some Black Leather Stud Lace up Boots and then I got given a White Floral Shoulder Tank Top that I then tucked into the skirt **(ALL AVAILABLE AT ). **I was then dragged to the mirror and I must admit the finish product was defiantly _not _The Chameleon.

**Please review **** thanks you so much for smashing the other goal yet again! I can't believe the reviews have gotten over 200! You guys seriously are the best **** In the next chapter we get to go on Zach and Cammie's first official date, woo hoo! Do you think we could make the reviews up to 210 by the next time I update? PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that the link wasn't working so here they are:**

**Bex- shop/womens/dresses/chi-chi-black-studded-bandeau-dress-_271222701?productFind=search**

**Liz- women/dresses/day-dresses/Pink-lace-print-sleeveless-shirt-dress-630390**

**Macey- shop/womens/dresses/madam-rage-black-cut-out-dip-hem-dress_272378301?productFind=search**

**Cammie- shop/womens/skirts/black-and-pink-ditsy-floral-lace-up-tiered-skirt_274266709**

** shop/shoe-gallery/view-all-boots/black-leather-stud-lace-up-boots_265356801**

** shop/womens/tops/white-floral-shoulder-tank-top_276962010**

**Now back on with the story.**

**Cammie POV:**

The girls weren't getting picked up until eleven o'clock and it was only 1.6748539573 minutes until I was getting picked up by Zach so I was searching for a jacket since you know it was like WINTER! I picked up my grey hoodie and Macey pounced across the room with fury filling her eyes and she snatched it out of my grasp with her perfectly manicured nail.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Macey screeched as Liz and Bex sniffled back the laughs while I stood there a little stunned at her outburst.

"I might get cold." I said simply and then she rolled her eyes at my tone of voice and stalked over to the wardrobe then tossed me over a black leather jacket that fit nicely and I shrugged it on my shoulders and then there was a soft knock on the door.

My heart was pounding ten to the dozen and my palms were becoming sweaty and I started feeling sick as all my friends looked at me with wide eyes telling me to head to the door. I gulped and checked my final appearance and gave a weak smile then headed to the door. I held my hand on the handle and then swung open the door to see Zach standing there looking just as nervous as I felt. He was ruffling his hair and straightening out his watch.

He had on dark denim distressed jeans and a grey t-shirt on underneath with a red plaid shirt showing off his muscles and wore some black hi tops. His bright green orbs were glimmering and his pink plump lips were reeling me in to want to kiss them.

"You look great Gallagher Girl." Zach said smirking as he travelled his eyes up and down my body and I began feeling uncomfortable under the gaze. "You ready?" Zach asked and I nodded and closed the door behind me giving my roommates one final smile and thumbs up.

As we walked down the corridor Zach wound his fingers with mine and we were walking in comfortable silence me sneaking the odd glance up at his to see him smiling down to me making my cheeks tint a shade of pink that I knew would look awful. A few crowds of boys and girls were making their way downstairs and there were a few couple too but everyone going out for meals like Macey, Bex and Liz were later on.

Once we were out of the Gallagher grounds and at the gazebo in Roseville I was still in the dark of where we were going, "Zach you haven't actually told me where we are going you know." I stated and he looked down at me his smirk growing as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"It is a surprise, don't worry you will love it just down here." Zach said dragged me down a shadowed alley and I looked around to see what looked like a red car at the end of the alley. Once we reached it Zach stopped and smiled at me then held open the passenger door.

"What… how?" I asked a little shocked about how he managed to pull this off being inside the school grounds the entire time.

He just simply pointed at himself and replied, "Spy." I laughed and then got in the car and ran my hand along the cool leather seats and my eyes scanned the car partly to see what the car was like and secondly to check if there was any bugs.

()()()()

After a long journey that consisted of us laughing and joking and Zach singing his heart out to the radio and showing off by trying to get the other people to race with him down the motorway and I was laughing the entire time. Once we reached the end of the motorway he turned left then began driving down the snowy hills with the sun peeping through the cracks in the dusted trees.

Zach came to a stop at the entrance of the woods and then he hopped out of the car and then when I went to open my door he ran around in under a second and opened it up for me smiling and tipping an imaginary hat at me.

"This way Gallagher Girl." Zach said grabbing my hand and drawing me into the woods which was a long lane that had a layering of snow on and a covering of three hovered on top of me and I smiled at the views as the crisp air bit my skin and I smiled at the footprints that we left behind.

Once we reached the end there was a square green blanket on the ground and two cushions then a wooden picnic basket lying on top of it. I smiled at the picture perfect scene in front of me as Zach snaked his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest pressing my head against his chest. He planted a kiss on my head and then pulled apart and placed his warm hand on my neck tilting it backwards and began leaning forward another hand pressing against my back holding me steady as I leaned up to reach his lips.

As our lips touched for a while warmth spilling into my body I pulled away and sat crossed legged on the blanket and Zach followed in suit but lay on his back resting his head on the cushion and I smiled at him and lay back on the other one. Zach seemed to have other ideas as he pulled my closer to him so my head was resting on his shoulder and he entwined his fingers with mine and started playing with them. I felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed beneath me and his breathing blowing against my hair and it lay across my shoulder.

After lying in perfect harmony for about half an hour enjoying one another's company Zach broke it, "Cammie why do you like me?" I sat up letting go of his hand and turned to him to see if he was joking but if it wasn't the fact he used my name and not my nickname I saw in his eyes they were filled with doubt and not showing any signs of lying.

"Of course I do why else would I be here with you." I said looking directly into his eyes so he knew I was telling the truth.

"But I am a bad person; you don't know anything about me. Also we know how bad it is for spies to have emotional ties with anyone." Zach said sitting up and leaning back on his hands as I sat crossed legged staring at him my brows buried together confused about what Zach was going on about.

"Why on Earth would you be a bad person?" I replied trying to ignore the last point to his previous argument.

"Gallagher Girl my family is filled with villains and Blackthorne isn't what you think it is." He replied rubbing his hand on his neck nervously and I felt compelled to know what he was going on about I mean I could have sworn my dad went there so I needed to know what the school was about.

"Zach your family cannot be that bad if they are anything like you and also what is the school about, it's a sot school isn't it?" I asked trying not to sound too forward but sadly failing miserably.

"My family are bad Gallagher Girl and even though I may be trying my best to stop myself turning into them if I go to an assassin spy school." Zach said.

"Blackthorne is an assassin school?" I asked and he came closer to me and held both of my hands and stared straight into my eyes.

"Gallagher Girl you cannot tell anyone back at Gallagher as Dr Steve doesn't want anyone to know in case it freaks them out. You have to understand that I would never hurt you Cammie." Zach said and I smiled and him nodding and then wrapped my arms around his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent that I felt myself getting drunk over until he pulled away.

"Is it worth it?" I asked and Zach looked at me oddly and then I added on, "You were right Zach emotions in this business only cause problem I mean look at my mom spending every anniversary crying in her office over my dad as he has gone MIA. I couldn't handle it if you went missing. I just couldn't!" I exclaimed and then Zach cupped my face in his hands and whispered.

"That would never happen because I love you and would never leave you." I didn't quite register his words and began to protest again but before I could I felt his lips on mine and I felt intoxicated his scent once again.

**Please review **** I didn't really like that chapter I kind of wrote it in a hurry, sorry. Let me know what you think, could I possibly get 220 reviews? x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cammie POV:**

It wasn't until I came back to reality that I realised what Zach had said, he said he loved me. Zachary Goode loves me! I pulled away and pressed me hands on his chest and smiled at him as he smirked down to me, "Did you say you love me?" I squeaked and he bit his lip nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. I don't think I have ever seen him nervous before, he gently nodded and I couldn't help but smile widely at him. I was staring straight into his green eyes and said four special words, "I love you too."

He smiled at me and I blushed and hid behind my hair making it act as if it was a curtain which in return Zach pushed the curls out of my face behind my ears and cupped my face in his warm hands that had been stuffed in his pockets, "God Gallagher Girl your freezing, why the hell did I pick to have picnic in the fricking winter?" I Zach exclaimed and I laughed at his odd outburst.

"Zach it is fine I am not that cold and this picnic is amazing, no one has ever gone to so much trouble for me before." I said looking at the picnic basket in front of me and even though it may seem like just a simple little date it was way more. It was with the person I love and I know would risk his life for me; which really frightened me but still helped me feel safe.

"Not even Jimmy?" Zach asked and I glared at him for bringing Josh up.

"It's Josh and there is no need to bring him up." I said playfully pushing him.

For the rest of the date we laughed and joked and got to know each other a lot more and then we were now walking back to the car with the empty picnic basket hand in hand. Once we reached the car at the end of the road Zach opened the door for me and I slipped in the warm car. Zach joined me in the car and then put the keys in the engine and I caught a glimpse of the time to see it was now half past two so we still had another two hours until we had to be back at Gallagher.

As if Zach read my thoughts he spoke up, "What do you want to do for another two hours then Gallagher Girl?"

I looked at him peeling my eyes from the road ahead that had a couple of cars driving by, "Well I was hoping we could go into Roseville and have a look around I mean you haven't seen the whole town yet have you?" He shook his head sending me a quick smile with his pearly white teeth.

"Where shall we go first then tour guide?" Zach asked smirking at me and I rolled my eyes as he turned into the main entrance of the town passing the line of shops and families standing outside. Light snowfall lay on the ground as it flurried from the grey thick sky above and then Zach pulled onto the kerb and stopped the car.

Zach ran around to my side of the car and opened the door for me and I stepped out breathing in the cool air and a gust of wind blowing my hair out of my face and Zach smiled at me and held my hand in his. "I will first take you to the diner as I want a milkshake." I smiled at Zach and he laughed and we walked towards the diner when I saw an explosion of pink and a cocky jerk head standing by the diner. "Crap." I whispered under my breath but Zach being a spy heard and looked to the direction I was and looked confused.

"What is wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked holding me closer to him as we walked to the diner.

I nodded to the pair in front of me, "Them, that is Dee Dee and Dillon or as he likes it D-Man." I said through gritted teeth and Zach nodded in understanding since I have already told him about them. "They can't see me Zach as they absolutely hate me for breaking their best friend's heart." I said ducking out of sights way as they wouldn't recognise Zach.

Once we reached the doors I pushed them open and the warm air was overwhelming as I looked down the familiar diner and saw a group of Gallagher girls sitting in the far corner on one of the many cracked red leather boots sipping out of milkshakes and dipping into fries.

I walked to the far booth at the back of the diner and slipped onto the cracked chair and my body soaked into the cushions and Zach sat in front of me. "So this is the famous diner?" He asked with a smirk and I rolled me eyes at him cocky smirk then my heart sank when I saw Dillon walk into the diner and his dark grey eyes scanned the diner and once they landed on our table darkened even more.

"Who is this Cammie, the next foolish boy in your heart breaking act?" Dillon asked looking at Zach as he leaned back flexing his already bulging muscles and smirking at him and I stifled the laughs at Dillon's face.

"Dillon this is Zach, Zach this is Dillon. Before you ask Dillon he is my boyfriend but I am not some whore like you seem to think I am Josh and I are now friends." I said glaring at him making him feel uncomfortable under my heated stare.

"How would you know he went to some school in far away because his parents had to move away?" Dillon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"That school he just so happened to be sent to be doing an exchange with Gallagher, so I see him more than you think." I snarled at him and he looked a bit defeated and then just as he was about flow some more word vomit Dee Dee jumped over- literally.

"OH MY GOD CAMMIE!" She shouted running over to me and pulling me out of my seat and wrapped her arms around my side and jumping up and down as I jumped along with her awkwardly and I caught Zach out of the corner of me eyes nearly wetting himself laughing. "What are you doing here and who is _this_?" She asked gesturing towards Zach obviously impressed with his smirk and charisma.

"Hi it is a town day at our school and this is Zach." I said smiling at her and getting back in my seat and glaring at Zach and his cocky yet _very_ attractive smirk. "How have you been then?" I asked trying to speed up the conversation as they both stood there shuffling their feet.

"Okay I guess but I really miss Josh we both do, have you heard from him since you broke up with him?" Dee Dee asked making me feel pretty guilty that I could see him and I couldn't I mean she does like him.

"Well now that you mention it I have seen him Zach and Josh both go to an all boy school that are doing an exchange with mine at the moment. You know he might actually be out today it is a town day after all." I said looking around and as if right on queue him and Aaron and another boy sauntered into the doors. "Speaking of the devil." I pointed over to him and she made a really high pitched noise that I think burst my ear drums and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not going to go and see your best mate D-Man?" I asked Dillon with a smirk and from other it may be a compliment calling him that but from me it was an insult and he knew it.

He stalked off and I smiled at Zach letting out a sigh of relief that they were gone, "Finally so what do you want to talk about?" I asked as Zach traced patterns on my hands with his gentle touch.

He just shrugged and then looked over to the waitress and she came over with a huge toothy smile at Zach and a half-hearted one to me. "What can I get you today?" She asked winking at Zach and I felt a pang of jealousy towards her and I waited for his reaction but he just acted as if it didn't happen and told her we wanted two Oreo milkshakes.

When we got our milkshakes we were sipping them and acting like the perfect all American couple without a care in the world, I realised the time and my eyes went wide. "Zach we have ten minutes to get back to school, come on." I said standing up and slipping my jacket back on and picking up my drink to take one last suck from it and Zach did the same and we both walked back to school with his arm wound around my waist smiling under the gentle snowfall.

**Please review **** sorry for not updating yesterday, please forgive me! I hope to have a bit more drama in it soon and I hope to get at least another 6 to 7 chapters out of it. Fingers crossed! Please could I have 240 reviews for the next time I update? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Cammie POV:**

Once we returned back to the mansion I said goodbye to Zach and headed back to my room so I could see if the girl's dates went well. When I reached the door I opened it to see none of the girls were in there but they were back because their dresses which they had changed out of were lying in their beds. I slumped off my jacket and boots that were making my feet hurt and turn red raw and stuffed my feet in my worn in UGG boots.

I made my way down the corridors smiling at the odd group of people passing by once I reached the end of the corridor I found Bex, Liz and Macey sitting in the common room crowded around the TV as Tina flicked through the channels.

"Hey girls how was your dates?" I asked as I slipped into the bean bag next to Liz and they all looked up and smiled at me.

"Amazing Grant was so cute we went to this little Italian restaurant and then we sat and talked for ages. Oh my god it was the best date I have ever been on!" Bex exclaimed her cheeks turning a tint of pink and her caramel eyes turning dreamy.

"Also Jonas was the sweetest too we went to a small Mexican restaurant on the out skirts of Roseville and it was amazing how much we have in common! I mean he is almost as smart as me we exchanged hacking patterns and flash cards!" Liz told us and we all burst out laughing at her nerdy yet for Liz romantic date and she looked at us with one eye brow raised confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Lizzie!" Macey said lightly tapping her on her arm. "My date with Nick went well too he took me to a small yet deeply romantic Sushi Bar in town and the food was to die for. But funnily enough we didn't do much talking afterwards if you get my drift..." Macey trailed off with a smirk plastered on her flushed face and all of us exchanged glances and was in laughing fits once again. "So Cam what happened on your date?" Macey asked after we regained our composure.

"Well Zach had set up this while romantic picnic in the woods and we sat and talked for a while and got to know each other better than we headed into town. We then went to the diner because I wanted a milkshake then while we were there Dillon and Dee Dee showed up but nothing bad happened then we came back." I told them and in reality it seemed my date was way less romantic then theirs yet mine had other things happen like both of us saying we loved each other and then it had the whole is it worth it thing happen. I just didn't want to tell them all of that since their description was brief I decided to follow in suit.

"Sounds adorable!" Liz screeched and then Tina just scoffed at us- only because she is jealous as she asked this boy called Dave out but he said he would tater just stay in the mansion. Burn for Tina!

"Wind your neck in Tina no one wants to hear you run your mouth." Bex growled at her flaunt at her in the process her thick accent coming out strong at the moment. Tina just frowned at her obviously unable to try and beat Bex in a verbal match as let's face it that British Bombshell has a very colourful vocabulary.

After that we laughed and headed back to our room but not before going on a detour to the guys room to see what they were up to. Bex and Liz were walking in a pair ahead while Macey and I walked behind. She turned to me her crystal eyes burning with curiosity, "What really happened on your date with Zach? I mean I believe you went on a picnic and stuff but I'm just using my special skills in the dating industry that something was said." She said emphasising the word something. I grained and then smiled ear to ear at her.

"He told me he... loved me, he said he loved me Macey." I told her letting out a breath at the same time and she smiled even wider yet hers was more of an I knew it smile that mine.

"I know he does he makes it so obvious I mean that boy no matter how much his ego annoys me would take a bullet for you!" Macey said patting me on the back laughing and I joined in then we reached the boys dorm and Liz lightly knocked it. What am I saying she tickled it. Surprise no response.

"Here let me knock." Bex said slamming her fist against the hard wood door making it shake a bit and then we heard the shuffling of heavy frets making their way to the door and quiet mummers seep their way through the mere slit around the edge of the door.

The door opened revealing Grant standing there with grey baggy sweats on hanging lose below his waist showing off a very impressive six maybe even eight pack and his tanned chest. I snuck a peek at Bex to see she would be drooling in less than a minute if she stood there any longer. As much as I wanted see that to use for future black mail I knew I would get a beating later on for laughing so I 'gently' nudged her and she snapped out of her trance and smiled at Grant who was smirking down at her.

"Couldn't keep away could you British Bombshell?" He asked and Bex glared at him but a small smile greeted her lips and she posed him out of the way as we all entered the room. I sort of just hovered at the doorway unsure of what to do since they all came to see their boys whereas Zach wasn't here.

Interrupting the couples private conversations I spoke up making them jump as if they had forgotten about my presence, "Hey guys do you know where is Zach?" I was looking at all of them but Nick was the one to answer.

"He has gone down to the Subs to go and see Solomon he left about twelve minutes before you arrived he might still be there now." Nick answered and I smiled at him as my way of saying thanks.

"Why is he down talking to Solomon?" I asked as I made my way to the door and resting my fingers on the cool handle.

"I don't really know but it seemed quite serious, it wasn't his decision to go down there he was ordered to by Solomon." Jonas answered this time and I nodded bid my farewells and made my way down to the Subs.

During my journey down there I quickly got in my Chameleon mode and became part of the shadows. You couldn't see me even if I was wearing a fluorescent vest like, I was in Chameleon mode where I am only seen when I want to be seen. I reached the painted of Gillian Gallagher the founder of the Academy and her eyes glowed a supernatural blue and scanned my body then granted me access into the silver elevator. The doors gentle swept open and I stepped forward into it and then faced the doors as they closed and I was engulfed into darkness. 0.7156386 seconds later white bright lights illuminated the small area I currently occupied and the smooth silver walls reflected the light making it project from wall to wall the light rays dancing around me.

When I reached my desired destination there was no_ bing_ like your everyday elevator not even a noise erupted when the doors swept open; not even a gust of air came in or out of the compartment and I stepped into the shadowed classroom. I became part of the walls as I stuck to them like glue. The only light that glowed in the room was the burning fire sunset that peeked over the edge of the horizon and soaked its way into the small windows that took place on the top of the walls. Seven of them to be exact surrounded the room. A single light shone down onto the desk which Solomon stood behind one arm relaxed across the black leather of the never sat on chair and the other arm hung lazily by his side. Zach stood in front of him resting gently on the desk behind him his feet crossed at the bottom of him.

No one had yet come to notice me which is something that could be used to my advantage when Solomon gives us another lecture on 'noticing things'. I made my way nearer to the desk as even though no other sound but their voices filled the room they were still hushed and barely reached my ears from that far away. I was now a mere three metres from them and they yet had to notice me but fortunately I could their conversation loud and clear.

"What have you told her?" Solomon asked annoyance creeping into his voice.

"That Blackthorne is a school for spies and assassins, don't worry Joe she is totally cool with it." Zach responded smirking at Solomon and I came to the conclusion the 'her' was me.

"For crying out loud Zach you cannot just go around telling people that! You didn't tell her about your mom did you?" Solomon asked after a pause as is it suddenly dawned on him.

Zach shook his head vigorously, "Of course not Joe I am not a complete idiot, and what have I told you about calling that bitch my mother she is just the women who gave birth to me not the women who loved me and brought me up." He said his knuckled clenched making then shake and his eyes were over flowing with anger and you could feel the tension in the air.

"Zach calm down but you can't tell Cammie about her. She must never know about her bring the head of The Circle of Cavan, okay?" Solomon asked and Zach glared at him then nodded.

My heart was beating a mile a minutes as the words that came from Solomon's mouth soaked into my brain. My palms became sweaty and my head felt as though someone was having a disco in it the way my brain was pounding against my skull. The Circle of Cavan also known as the CoC are an ancient terrorist organisation that are the sickest and strongest terrorist group there is out there. They have been lying low for a while now keeping of the CIA radar but not all sleeping dogs lie. And this one sure does pack a punch. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, my dad was linked to the CoC in some way. Do they have my dad?

Voices then stirred in the room and it was Zach's, "She will never know Solomon you have my word." And then the thoughts that flooded around inside me became too much and my vision became foggy and my breathing uneasy and then the ground came up to me. I was then plummeted into darkness...

**Please review **** I hope this amount of drama is efficient enough for you, please can I have 255 reviews for the next time I update. That would be amazing! **


	22. Chapter 22

**READ AN AT THE END! Happy reading…**

**Cammie POV:**

I heard muffled voices and they sounded so far away as my mind spun back into reality, it was as if I was going back in time as the world spun around me and memories flew to and fro in my mind. I heard my dad's voice calling my name and I saw myself at a young age in a bright green summer dress and my hair in high pig tails with matching green bows on both of them. I had a smile spread across my face and my eyes shone and the summer sun beamed down onto the lush green grass that danced in the light summer's breeze. My dad was standing in a pair of washed out jeans and a plain grey tee shirt, his arms were opened up as he smiled at me from across the lawn.

I then ran and opened up my arms as I jumped into his opened arms then the minutes we touched the memory dissolved and began rippling away and I was back in darkness. I still heard my name being repeated over and over again yet this time it wasn't the much missed voice of my father but the deep voice of my Cove Ops teacher.

"Cammie, Cammie. Cameron!" I could hear the panic in his voice yet I still clamped my eyes shut as I tried to make the memory come back to life, but it was lost now forever. I opened my eyes as I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me and I opened my eyes to be met with green pools of worry and fear.

"Gallagher Girl what are you doing here?" Zach asked and the words I heard before I passed out came flooding back and washed over my and I felt sick at the touch of Zach and my blood ran cold when he said my name. I don't know why but I realised I was scared of him and his family his past, what he was capable of.

"Do not touch me!" I snapped ripping my hands from his and he stepped back dumfounded his perfect eyes glassed over and I felt a pang of guilt but was washed away when I saw the unsettling anger burn away in his eyes. It was in that moment I came to terms what he was capable of doing he was an assassin in training he could kill someone in cold blood and not even feel an ounce of guilt; his mom was a psychopathic murderer who could possibly be the cause of my dad's disappearance.

"Zach I think you should just do as she says now go back to your room and calm down I will take it over from here." Solomon said stepping forward to Zach and resting a fatherly hand on his left shoulder walking him out of the Subs to the elevator where Zach sent me one last sorrowful stare and then stepped into the steel box.

"What is going on Solomon?" I asked and he looked at me with hesitation and then brought a chair up next to mine which I currently occupied and he sat on it backwards crossing his arms over the back of it and looked at me with angst and curiosity.

"Cammie I understand you will be in shock from what you heard and I know you will want time for it to sink in but you cannot blame Zach for this he has no involvement what so ever in The Circle, if anything he is one of the many people who want to destroy them. He hates his mother and the women she has become. He really does care about you Cammie so please do not shut him out and blame him for not telling you; as do you really blame him?" Solomon asked and I shook my head and then without another word I stood up my body still numb with… nothing I felt nothing.

I left the Subs and headed straight to Zach's room to try and find out what was going on with him and us then as I walked down the corridor I saw Josh at the end of it walking hand in hand with a girl named Penny. She was lovely and kind and everything Josh deserved and was happy he had found someone else like I had. I smiled at them as I walked past them but Josh stopped in his tracks and it was then I realised I probably looked awful and him and Penny stood looking at me in horror.

"Cammie are you okay?" Josh asked still holding Penny's hand and I gave them a very unconvincing smile and nodded trying to hold back the tears that were desperate to spill- not because of Josh but because I was scared. Scared at what I might do next.

"Yep I'm fine, see you around." I smiled at them and then began walking again my pace quicker as they both stood there and I could hear Penny trying to calm him as he got distressed over my current state.

I turned the corner to the entrance of the East Wing and then reached Zach's room and opened the door to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and the room was completely trashed. I looked around to see he was alone. The sheets off of the beds had been thrown in a heap on the floor the once military tidy desks had been swiped clean with a few pencils remaining on them and the rest of the old contents sprawled across the ground. Zach didn't look up but I knew he sensed my presence and I looked around the room once again to see a ripped up photo was lying on the floor beneath a hole in the wall and I looked at Zach's fists to see his right fist had scratches on.

His voice broke the deafening silence first it was coarse showing he had been crying along with the tear stain tracks that ran down his cheeks, "Gallagher Girl I am sorry." From the softness of his voice and the tenderness I almost forgot why I was even scared of him, he wouldn't hurt me. He said he would protect me.

"Zach, I am sorry you couldn't tell me. Why did you have to sneak behind my back? I would have understood we all have dark pasts, but Zach you do know we can't be together anymore right?" I asked my voice barely a whisper and as my words left my mouth I quickly wanted to erase them as his head jolted up from his hands and his eyes were filled with rage.

"Why not Cammie?" Zach bellowed making me jump from the silence that was shattered by his strong lungs and I backed away so I was pressed against the wall. I didn't know this Zach and to be honest I didn't think I ever did want to. This was the assassin inside of him. This is what his monster of a mother turns him into and I wasn't mad at him for it I just didn't want to be around him when he was in the mode.

"Zach I am going back to my room I will see you in the morning once you have had a chance to calm down then we will talk. Okay?" I asked and without waiting for a reply as the room was pulled into a deep silence I made my way to the door stepping over the mess that Zach had created in his hyped up anger.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Zach asked the fury showing in his voice and he voice even sounded as if he wanted to laugh, I titled my head towards him to see he had a small sad smile on his face and I just shook my head ignoring the tears that slowly ran down my face leaving marks behind them as they dripped onto the floor.

"We will talk in the morning I need some time to think Zach, I heard a lot of things tonight and some of them were scary let me come to terms with them." I said stepping to the door and then a silent whisper escaped his mouth.

"Are you afraid of me Gallagher Girl?" I couldn't answer that question as at that moment I knew none of would like the answer so I did what I do best. Disappear.

**Please review **** sorry for such a rubbish chapter! Also don't worry Zammie will overcome all of this but who said the road to love was easy? Now let me know what **_**you**_** want to happen in the reviews do you want a drama? Romance? But I have a brief idea of what I want to happen but if I get good**_**e **_**ideas I will link them into it. 270 reviews for next time please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cammie POV:**

I left Zach's room and just stood there with my back pressed against the wall next to it and I heard Zach cursing himself and walking back and forth from the door, probably deciding whether or not he should go after me, but he would always return. For this I was thankful I wasn't sure what was going on inside of me, I wasn't sure if I was scared of him I didn't know if I loved him anymore. I know I shouldn't be thinking that but I felt as though all my feeling had just been whacked in a blender.

Pushing myself off of the wall I stood and wiped my face and breathed in then headed back to my room I past the boys as I went but I think they knew not to bother me as I just nodded to them and they carried on. When I reached my room I stood outside contemplating what I should do when I get there, do I tell them the truth or completely drop the subject and hope they catch on. Lying wasn't an option as if they suspect it I will be tied up and interrogated- Baxter Style.

Opening up the door all of their faces turned towards me but I just shook my head and then went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower and stood there for a while letting the hot water run down me and I let my little mascara trickle down my cheeks. Next thing I know it all became too much for me and hot salty tears were mingling in with the shower water. I began to sob and as I tried to hold them in they came out louder and then it turned into a full blown sobbing session.

Hot tears streamed from my ears making them puffy and red and I switched the shower off and dried myself the tears still streaming down my face and then slipped into some black leggings and a white tee and then looked at my reflection in the steamed up mirror. My tears had stopped and left behind tracks down my cheeks and my eyes had bulging red veins sprawling all over them like spider legs and my nose was red as I began to sniffle. My chest was stiff and my heart literally ached, I tried to hold back the tears again but now they were more violent and burst free from my eyes and came in full flow again.

I sat down on the floor my knees to my chest and my back against she bath and let out silent sobs as my wet tangled hair covered me like a veil and then I heard the lock being picked and I felt three pairs of familiar arms being wrapped around me.

"Cammie what has happened?" Liz whispered in my ear her sweet southern belle accent sounded smooth and caring and I looked up at the three girls who have been with me through thick and thin, been my rocks for years and not just been my best friends but my sisters.

I took a deep breath dragging in all the tears and wiped my cheeks and nose then told them, "I went down to the Subs to go and find Zach like I said but he was with Solomon like the boys said but I knew I shouldn't have been there so I sneaked in and was unnoticed." I smiled at the memory that seemed like months ago when really it was only a mere two hours ago. "Well they were talking about… The Circle." All three girls let out gasps of horror and Bex's eyes widened then before she let me carry on her and Macey helped me up from the damp bathroom floor and brought me into our room.

After I got comfortable and so did they I began talking again filling in the building tension of curiosity, "Solomon was getting all annoyed with Zach about something he told me, which I can't tell you, and then Zach reassured him I was fine it then Solomon asked if Zach told me about his mother." I said and then Liz asked.

"Who is his mother like?" I took a gulp and tried to control my shaking chin and then answered her question as the three girls leaned in closer.

"She is the head of the Circle of Cavan." I replied and all of their faces paled and I swear you could hear a pin drop in the room, "After that I kind of collapsed and then about ten to twenty minutes later I came back to normal and I was kind of scared of Zach and he left and Solomon talked to me for a bit. Saying I shouldn't blame him. Then I went to Zach's room to see he had trashed the place and then he was going all crazy and then got mad and I left and might have sort of broken up with him." I said lying back on my bed letting out a long deep sigh and Bex was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Bloody hell you had an eventful night!" At that comment I couldn't help it but I started laughing and so did everyone else in the room we were just sitting there laughing like idiots and then I started to dry up and then Macey asked the question I did not have the answer to.

"So Cammie, what are you going to do?" I turned to face her as I peeled back the blankets for me to climb into a much needed slumber to see her slipping into a nighty.

"That's just it I don't know." With that I went to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sparked out and all of the thoughts drained away and I fell into a deep dark slumber.

()()()()

I woke up the next morning which was a Sunday to a room still filled with my sleeping roommates I looked at the clock beside my bed to see the big red numbers flash 9:14 at me so I got out of my bed and then went to the bathroom. I splashed cool eater of my face waking me up and saw my face had gone back to normal I had no puffy eyes or tear stained cheeks and I used some good smelling face wash and then rubbed some moisturiser on my face. When I was done I combed all the knots from my tangled hair and then put it in a high pony tail and then went back into the room and grabbed some clothes.

When I was done I had on a pair of blue denim super skinny jeans that had studded pockets on the back pockets and then slipped on an off the shoulder pale pink sweater that in barely visible writing the numbers 73 they had no importance to me it was just the design. I wore on my feet a pair of silver ballerina flats with a bow on both toes and then I smiled at my outfit and realised how much Macey had rubbed off on me and headed down to breakfast not before setting all of my roommate's alarms to go off in three minutes.

When I got to The Grand hall I felt as though everyone was looking at me as if they had all found out about Zach and I but that was impossible and it wasn't happening either just my imagination. I got to my usual table and sat down to see Grant, Jonas and Nick sitting there eating their breakfast too. I grabbed some toast and nutella and smothered my toast with it.

"Hey Cammie, you okay?" Grant asked obviously he had found out about what happened as they probably talked about it when they got back to their room with Zach.

"Yeh fine, the girls should be down in a minute they are just getting ready." I told them and they nodded and then they carried on with their conversations and I sat thinking.

I didn't really know how I felt I knew I would know when I see him and see what happens between us too as we haven't officially broken up yet we just said we would talk but I don't really know anything anymore. Everything that is going on around me is a blur and all the voices and noises are more of an annoying buzz in my ears.

As it he could hear my thoughts Zach walked through the doors he had a smirk on his face keeping up his cover but as I watched him strut over to the table I saw in his eyes he was in as much distress as I was. When our eyes locked my heart skipped a beat but it wasn't because I was getting put under his Goode charm but because I was scared again. His eyes weren't as dark and unreadable as last night but they still ran my blood cold.

"Hey Cammie." Zach said as he sat at the table in front of me and his smirk had dropped. No Gallagher Girl and a cocky smirk, nothing. But I just panicked and picked up my half eat toast and tossed it into the bin and got out of there as quick as I could. As I left I passed the girls but ignored their cries of protest as I ran down the corridors and then I heard heavy footsteps running behind me trying to catch up with me. But I was faster than he was and I turned around three corners then ran my hands along the walls and sunk into the walls and hid.

I heard his voice outside shouting my name and trying to figure out how to use the passageway but he couldn't get in then I made my way to my feet and decided on how I felt. I still loved him heck I would never not be able to love him. But I had finally came to the conclusion that was always there, it _wasn't _worth it and I needed to stay away from Zach Goode and all that came with him.

**Please review **** a bit of a crap chapter I know but please forgive me! Now I need to ask you a question have any of you heard Ellie Goulding's album **_**Halcyon? **_**It is the best album EVER! Also totally in love with her and Ed Sheeran at the moment! **

**Now don't worry Zach will prove Cammie wrong but give it time, I think there will be at least another 5 chapters but sorry if there isn't. Can I have 280 reviews for the next time I update please? That would be amazballs! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Cammie POV:**

After the whole debating over my feelings and the Zach problem I decided I should go and see my mom so I left the passage way and walked slowly down the halls to my mom's office trying to decide what I should say to my mom first. But before I knew it I was there and I knocked on the huge door but before my knuckled even grazed the door my mom's voice drifted through the door.

"Come on in Cammie its open!" I opened the door and then when I was in I saw my mom not sitting by her desk as usual but sitting on the cracked sofa with a magazine resting on her lap. What a magazine! Since when did spies have time to check up on the latest gossip?

I walked over to her and slumped into the space next to her and flipped my shoes off and curled up in a ball resting my back on the arm of the chair and I looked at my mom as she read the article. "Mom?" I asked and she looked up from the magazine and she must have seen something was upsetting me as she placed it down and smiled at me.

"I heard you had a busy night last night. Are you okay?" She asked and I sighed, that question seemed to be coming up a lot recently.

"Yeh I suppose but I think Zach and I have broken up I have come to the decision that we need to keep our distance whenever we are together things just go wrong." I said picking at the ends of my hair and my mom smiled sadly at me then spoke up.

"Cammie sweetheart there is no need to break up with him over this he was only trying to protect you, also he was told not to tell anyone about his mom. Apart from this what exactly went wrong I was lead to believe your first date was yesterday how did that go?" She asked blowing away some pieces of her long brown hair that she had lightly curled and was framing her flawless face beautifully.

"It was amazing he arranged for us to drive out to the woods to have a romantic picnic and it was like something in a movie. Sure it wasn't as glamorous as the girls but since when did I like that?" I laughed and my mom did too, "But mom he told me he loved me and I said I loved him too he also told me about Blackthorne being a school for assassins. I wasn't scared of that I just accepted it but why can't I accept his mom?" I asked getting in a state again and my mom wrapped her arm around me and held me to her chest and I could smell her Channel perfume some off of her and I smiled at it.

"Kiddo who ever said love was easy? You are probably not accepting his mother because of when she has done sure Zach might be training to be an assassin but it doesn't mean he will be one just like you are training to be a spy it doesn't define you will be one. Also Cammie you may have not been scared of the whole assassin thing straight away but that on top of his mother may have made it sunk in." She explained and I nodded and realised she was right I was scared of him being an assassin as that is what made him last out yesterday that is what made me officially nervous around him.

"Your right mom, so how have you been lately?" I asked changing the topic completely and she laughed then we talked for about two hours and for once in ages I felt normal like a normal teenager talking to her mom. The word spy wasn't uttered, the word COW wasn't uttered nothing spy related at all. "So what's for tea tonight?" I asked.

"I was thinking potato waffles and baked beans, sounds good?" My mom asked with a small smile on her lips and I nodded.

"How can you mess them up?" I laughed.

()()()()

It was now about half two in the afternoon and I hadn't seen anyone since my mom this morning I had just been walking through the halls and melting into the passageway's ignoring everyone in my way. So now I was sitting in the common room on the sofa that faced the TV. My knees were brought to me chest as I stared at the off TV with my chin resting on my knees as I zoned out of the world. I knew my eyes were blank and unreadable as I kept my mask on and people came in and out of the room not even noticing my existence as I watched the world go by.

After another hour I found my feet had brought me to the top of the tower and I knew I shouldn't be there as I wasn't myself I was distant and slowly as minutes turned into hours I had just turned into a shell as my soul had somehow drifted away. I wasn't depressed just travelled in my own world as I my mind reeled all of my memories and they played for me like a film some were of my dad and our father daughter times. Some were when I found secret passage ways, some were with Josh in the town and others were with Bex, Liz and Macey where we were laughing. Then there was some of Zach and I there was our date the time we met the dancing the kiss. Everything.

I looked out at the vast land that surrounded the mansion the snow filled lawns and then grey filled skies as the snow fell down from the sky. I looked over tot where Zach had given me my jacket and saw him sitting on the same bench with his arm around a girls shoulder. WHAT A GIRL! God he moves on fast, she was pretty no doubt about that. Heck she was gorgeous. Not Macey or Bex worthy gorgeous but she was gorgeous she had mid length brown hair with blonde highlights and she had curled it. She wasn't slutty she had floral skinny jeans and a hoodie on- no wonder Zach had moved on. I couldn't compete with _her _she was beautiful.

My trance was soon broken when I heard a noise behind me and I was brought out of my daydream where my heart was being cracked as I watched them both laughing and joking in the snowfall. Like me and _him_ once did. My spy instincts were now on full alert and I got in my fighting stance and turned around and so no one but I saw there was a place where the dust had been brought back to life as it danced in the sunlight that streamed through the cracks in the old brick work.

Looking more carefully in the ill lighted tower I saw a small shadow was peaking to me around the wall and I sneaked to the other side of the wall and heard the heavy breathing of a male. Their breathing was heavy and rough and a strong stench of aftershave clung to the air, slowly I traced my hand along the wall the jiggered stoned wall scraping along my fingertips. I tilted my head ever so slightly around the wall my hair falling off my shoulder and into the shadows.

I saw the fiery red hair of Aaron above me and I he was smirking as he peaked his head around the wall to look at where I was standing before and he frowned seeing I was no longer there. While his guard was down I brought my foot into contact with his lower back sending him to his knees on the floor. He let out a groan and I roundhouse kicked the side of his head making his no lying on the floor but when I went to throw another kick he caught my ankle and flung me across his body and I landed on my back sending a sharp pain shoot through me neck and I brought my left hand to it holding it rubbing it.

"What the hell are you doing here Aaron?" I asked as we both got our balance back and were circling on another eye each other to try and find their weak spot. Aaron was slightly limping off his left leg so that was his weak spot.

"Could ask you the same thing Chameleon, but if you must know I am here to see you since I saw you come up here." He replied and his dark eyes turned seductive as he travelled his eyes from my head to my feet nodding in approval at what he saw.

"Get lost Aaron I came up here to be on my own." I said sending a punch to his stomach making his bend over and then he stood up and threw a punch at my face but I ducked out of the way before his fist made contact with my face reopening the cut that had nearly healed from the last time he punched me.

I swept my feet from under him and he fell to the floor but then grabbed an old metal chair and I saw the fury built up inside of him as he stood up towering over me and brought the chair back and then I dodged the chair from making full contact but the leg did catch my face and it cut down my cheek. Then chair however did make full contact with the window behind me shattering it on top of me and some rained out of the tower. I brought my fingers to my cheek and felt hot blood had begun trickling down my cheek I glared at him then he looked panicked and backed to the wall as I made my way towards him my knuckled clenched and my jaw clenched as the blood ran down it.

His back was now against the wall so I punched his face his head smashing off the wall the paint dusting off of the wall and I saw the shadowed wall was now glittering from the blood I managed to draw from my attackers head. I put a death grip on his throat not causing any pressure to make him stop breathing but enough to make him panic and his blood flow to stop fairly.

"Get lost." I said through gritted teeth and pushed him towards the door but then as he turned he got hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him then I last my balance and the smashed open window became the only thing in front of my and I lost my footing as I fell over the ledge. I began falling and I saw Aaron leaning over the ledge his face paled and I heard him shout and I couldn't think how I was going to survive this.

**Please review **** sorry if this is a really bad cliffy and if you like it sorry for taunting you! **** Anyway thank you so much for all of the reviews, please could I have 300 reviews for the next time I update? Happy Pancake Day! Who is having them tonight? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for leaving you guys without an update for so long but I just haven't found the time to do it, please forgive me! **** So on with the story…**

**Cammie POV:**

The wind blew through my hair and the strands flew across my face and I saw my hands in front of me moving around dramatically as I plummeted to the cold hard concrete. Even though I had only been moving through the air for less than 0.001 seconds it felt like a life time and then I passed a window and saw a black metal pole sticking out of the side of the wall and I lifted my hand to it and put my death grip on it. The metal dung into my palm and I stopped dead in the air and I felt myself hanging from the pole and I saw Aaron standing above me shouting down to me and I heard the panicked screams of Zach below.

"Gallagher Girl!" He shouted up and I looked down to him to see I was still a good distance from the ground I could just make out his fragile features and I looked up at Aaron and saw I wasn't an arm reach away from him. "Stay there and don't let go!" He shouted abandoning the girl and running towards the doors.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I LET GO!?" I shouted to him and I could almost imagine him smirking as he ran through the school. Next thing I know Solomon, Grant and Zach were all standing blow me along with a couple of Gallagher girl three of them being Bex, Macey and Liz who looked petrified.

"Cammie what the hell is going on here?" Solomon asked and I just looked down at him feeling the beads of sweat appear on my forehead even though I was shivering in the cold harsh winds.

"Can we not discuss this while I am hanging off the side of a building Solomon?" I shouted back and I heard him mumble something under his breath and then Grant began barking out commands to me and what was going to happen.

So Zach stood directly where I would fall if I let go after they quickly calculated it and Grant and Solomon stood on either side a bit farther away just in case I went another way. Zach then shouted up to me, "Now let go Gallagher Girl, I have got you." I gulped and then my arm just couldn't take it anymore and I felt myself flying through the air once again but before I made impact with the ground I was cushioned by two strong arms who then pulled me to their chest.

I looked up at Zach and I saw him smirking down at me and the crowds ran to me and began pestering on me and I looked up at the smashed window to see Aaron retreating away nearly unnoticed. Zach then put me feet to the ground and his face paled when he saw my cut on my cheek and ran his fingers across the cut and dried up blood.

"Cameron Morgan what is going on here?" Solomon asked gripping my wrist and pulling me away from the crowds holding my shoulders and scanning his eyes across my body to check for any other damage other than the cut on my cheek.

I glanced up at the smashed window and thought about what to say, "Nothing Solomon I just fell out of the window. I am fine I promise you are all making drama over nothing, seriously it will take a lot more then falling out of a window to break this girl." I replied with a small smile on my lips and hiding any possible signs of lying.

Solomon nodded but didn't seem convinced, "Okay Cameron I will be undergoing a full investigation to check the site is safe but please stay out of trouble and that means no climbing towers and running off into your passage ways. Got it?" Solomon stated with a stern voice and his eyes turning into small glaring slits as he asked checking for any slip up that may come up in me. I just nodded then walked up to the three girls and they gasped and I just shook my head telling them we will talk later and nodded my thank you to Zach as he lingered behind me and headed to our dorm.

Once we were back in the dorm Liz ran and got the first aid kit, which seems to be getting used a lot on me recently, and Bex helped me on my bed complaining that I looked like a 'blood ghost' and Macey was complaining about my cut and how hideous it will look at the ball. You know that girl really knows what to say the when things are rough- note the sarcasm.

Liz was dabbing my face with the antiseptic wipes and it stung like crazy and she was apologising every time I winced, "Cammie are you going to tell us what the hell happened out there I mean it isn't really you to go flying out of smashed windows?" Macey asked as she combed my hair out of the knots and the blood that had seeped into my hair and making the strands stick together.

"If I do tell you guys you must promise not to flip or go on a mad man hunt to murder the person involved?" I asked mainly at Bex who's eyes were dangerously burning with anger and I saw her cog turning behind her eyes as she decided the best ways into giving the person to blame a slow and _very_ painful death.

"Okay well what happened was I was in the tower and I was just looking out the window and saw Zach sitting at the bench with this girl and then I heard someone behind me and then I stuck up on them to see it was Aaron Samuels." Macey dropped her nail file that she was curving her nails just as usual and I looked at Bex who stood up and punched the wall causing a huge crack to erupt up the wall then Liz jumped out of the skin and stabbing me in the eye.

"Sorry" She muttered and I laughed at her innocence and then carried on with my story.

"Anyway long story cut short we ended up fighting as he wasn't just coming up by accident he was after something in particular." I said hinting on that he was after what some may call _hanky panky_ and Liz scowled at the thought. "However Aaron decided he would whack me with a metal chair but most of it smashed the window but it did cut my cheek and then as I tried to get away from him I fell through the window and gripped the pole." I ended my skin still crawling at the memory of Aaron's eyes and sinister smirk.

"Oh my gosh Cammie are you okay, he didn't really hurt you did he?" Liz asked, always the one who wouldn't dare utter the words 'oh my god' and then I smiled at her comforting words and she engulfed me into a hug.

"No Lizzie I am fine, but I am sorry if I scared you guys but I need to go see my mom. It is Sunday night after all and I am sure she will want to have some serious words." I said standing up and becoming a little dizzy and had to grip hold of Macey's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you in case you run into Aaron?" Macey asked giving me a light hug and I just shook my head and then left the room hearing Liz and Bex groan as Macey announced that they were going to be planning out the dressers for the Ball before dinner.

I laughed as I left the hall and then became sniff as I saw Aaron approaching and he looked directly at me and I turned around and headed down the corridor and then saw Zach walked up that one and began walked towards me and I felt my heart race as the two people I really didn't want to see were both walking towards me and I had nowhere to hide. Literally there is no knowing passage ways to me around here unless I was going to jump into the ceiling, that wasn't going to happen.

"Cammie we need to talk." Aaron announced and I had some sort of fear towards his tone of voice and then as if Zach hadn't even heard Aaron's comment he shouted down the hall as I stood there awkwardly.

"Gallagher Girl can we have a quick word it is _really _important." Zach said looking at me with his green eyes showing determination and then I just stood still until both of them met me and Aaron gripped my wrist and sharply pulled me to the left while Zach gentle held my right hand and tugged me to the right. "Aaron let go of her now why would you need to talk to Cammie anyway?" Zach asked glaring at Aaron as his grip tightened.

"You don't own her anymore Zach she isn't your girlfriend and I have some unfinished business with Cammie now let go of her before I remove your arm from your socket." Aaron said pulling my arm harder and I glared at him then before Zach could retaliate I removed both of my arms from theirs and stood out of the way.

"Enough, none of you 'own' me I am not Zach's and I have nothing to do with you Aaron I saved your arse out there so unless you want to be expelled and kicked out which I can make possible get out of here and never talk to me again unless you want to be limping out of those gates!" I shouted the adrenaline pumping through my veins from the anger that Aaron always seemed to awaken inside of me. I turned my back to Aaron to face a smug looking Zach but I quickly wiped that annoying yet _deeply_ attractive look of off his face. "And you just lay of I have no attachments to you anymore so just lay off! I am thankful you were there to catch me but that is the only time you will ever catch me Zach as we are over. It isn't worth it; I am not going to say this once more Zach so make sure it sinks in. Relationships and spies do not mix, I am not worth it." With that I left him gobsmacked and headed towards my mom's office trying to ignore my heart breaking with every leaving step.

**Please review **** sorry this is quite a rubbish chapter but it was more of a filler I think. I think Zammie will be in the next chapter but do not fret Zammie will be reborn by the end of the story I already have the last lines planned out in my head! Please may I have 325 reviews for the next time I update which may be tomorrow but may be Sunday I am not sure. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Cammie POV:**

After leaving Zach I made my way to my mom's office ignoring the stares I got from people walking by me and pointing then whispering. Once I reached my mom's office door I lightly knocked on it and my mom shouted through for me to come in. I walked in and she looked awful which is really hard for my natural beauty of my mother. Her hair was messed as if she had ran her hands through it once too many times and she had dark circle pools beneath them. When she saw me she gasped and ran up to me clenching my shoulders.

"Cammie what do you think you are playing at? Do you know how worried I have been, how worried I was when I found out that you were hanging from the side of the mansion!" My mom shouted at me her eyes showing her fear and relief when she then engulfed me into a hug and I was intoxicated with her Channel perfume once again.

"I'm sorry mom but please it was no big deal it is over with now as I have; now it not like he will be annoying me anytime soon is he?" Then I mentally slapped myself for so badly slipping up and her eyes widened and I was trying to rake my brain about how I could get out of this, but nada nothing came up to my mind.

"Cameron sit down so we can talk about this, Mr Solomon said you fell who is to blame for this?" My mom asked her eyes turning deadly serious and my palms became sweaty and my heart was racing about how the hell I was going to dig myself out of this without dropping Aaron into it. It's not like I feel as though I owe him anything but that kid is proper scary he is only after one thing and when he doesn't get it BAM he turns into a psychopath!

"It doesn't matter mom I have sorted it, he won't bother me again. Also the girls know about it and they won't let anything happen to me when he is around. But if I tell you it will only make matters worse and then he will kicked out and I can't be responsible for that. Please just trust me." I pleaded boring my eyes into her Bambi ones and trying to show to her I was save no one could hurt me here and even if they did I know Zach would personally break every bone in their body.

She paused for a bit and I knew she was pondering on how she was going to play her cards then she breathed a long breath then closed her eyes as if she was trying to block out certain things, "Okay deal Cammie but if anything else happens with this boy you come straight to me. Also I will be keeping tabs on you and you cannot leave the mansion unless I say otherwise; finally never go anywhere without Bex, Liz or Macey. Understood?" She asked and all I could think was great as I am now a person prisoner in my own home. But I still nodded then my mom got the waffles and began heating up the beans.

After dinner well it wasn't really dinner since she cremated the waffles and the beans were burned to black lumps I didn't really eat that much just flicked it around my plate then complained it got cold. It was now about half past eight so all the girls would either be in their room or in the common room, same for the guys. Since I hadn't had anything to eat yet and I knew the food from dinner would be long gone I decided to sneak into the kitchen.

As I snuck along the walls and then reached the doors of the kitchen which were locked and had a security pad I did what I do best so I jumped punching the cover to the vents off the ceiling and then used all of my strength to jump into the shaft and pulled my body up through the hole. On my hands and knees and I crawled along the silver dusty vent for about three yards and then removed the second cover and dropped onto the balls of my feet on the bench and then hopped onto the floor.

I made my way to one of the cupboards and found it full of crisps and I wasn't after them so I moved to the fridge where I became face to face to chocolate mouse! I grabbed a pot and then a spoon from the side and demolished it in nearly two seconds flat then grabbed another one and enjoyed that one. After also getting a drink and stuffing a couple of cans in a plastic bag and a couple of snacks for the girls I made my way back through the vents and dropped back to the floor at the entrance of the kitchen.

Once back to my room I saw none of the girls were there so I just tossed the goodies on my bed and then headed to try and find them hoping I wouldn't collide with Zach or Aaron. Unfortunately luck didn't seem to be on my side this evening as before I reached the common room where I heard the threating shouts of Bex telling someone she was going to rip their 'bloody' balls off and force them down their throat for dessert Zach too was about to go into the common room. Oh the joy!

"Gallagher Girl may we talk?" Zach asked his voice so soft and genuine I was beginning to hate myself for pushing him away as I saw how much pain he was going through his eyes no longer had so much of a sparkle but it would always reignite if we happened to brush by one another in the corridors, or I happen to fall of windows to his arms.

I just nodded and then followed him about two minutes away from the door. Zach stood in front of me while I leaned my back against the wall which now thinking about it probably wasn't my best idea of the night. At fist no one uttered a single word I don't even think I was breathing as the awkward tension seemed to choke me but Zach's movement seemed to release the pressure of the silence.

He stepped forward and placed both of his hands on either side on my head on the walls and I could feel his thumb lightly grace my ear and my breath caught in my through as I bit my lips nervously and he looked down to me our eyes locking. Zach's deep green twinkling orbs shined down to my plain blue ones and his face was so caring and I felt his hand lightly tract the semi-permanent scar on my head and then the cut along my cheek that thanks to some of Dr Fibbs healing serum was clearing up quite quickly.

"Gallagher Girl please don't say that Aaron did this to you." Zach said breaking the silence and my head that was now bowed as I let his touch send sparks through my body and I jolted my head up to his face and saw his eyes were glossier than usual. My heart ached seeing him in so much upset and torment- but it is just proving my theory. It isn't worth it; is it?

"Who told you?" I asked my voice cracking mid-sentence as I too tried to hold back the tears of pain that this conversation beheld.

"No one told me Gallagher Girl just before you went to go and see your mom you were having a go and me and Aaron and the way you were talking to him made it quite obvious. Why did he do this to you?" Zach asked his voice slightly rising as the anger did inside of him so I rested my hand on my arm to try and calm his which he took willingly then I removed it and looked at him.

"I don't know why he did this but don't lash out and leave it I haven't told me mom as no one needs to know just leave it got it?" I asked and when he didn't answer I repeated myself, "Got it?" I asked sterner this time and he nodded and then I felt him leaning in as our eyes locked and sparks flew between us and then what shocked me twice as much is when I felt myself too leaning in and just as our lips were about to collide and I felt his minty breath across my face and his breath catching in his throat. I heard the tormented scream of Macey and I was jolted from my trance and I stepped passed him as he removed his left arm from the side of my head and I wiped away the stray tear and then went around the other corner as I tried to stop the dripping tears.

After about two minutes of crying and making sure I didn't look like a mess I made my way back to the common room to see the three girls sitting around the table with a huge pile of magazines filled with prom dresses, homecoming dresses and your typical ball gown and I all could think about was. Thank God my mom saved me from this.

**Please review **** next chapter it is mainly going to be the getting ready for the ball as it will get fast forwarded a week. Hope you are all having a good weekend! I am now off for a week, woo hoo! 340 reviews for the next time I update possibly?**

**Questions: Did you enjoy the mini Zammie moment and also do you know what Zach's name was for the ball? Thanks **


	27. Chapter 27

**Cammie POV:**

I stood at the doorway of the common room as my three best friends sat crowded around a range of magazines that burst with colours and fabrics. Smiling and blocking the green eyes that have printed them onto my mind out of it I walked over to them and slipped next to Liz and Macey.

"Hey Cammie right the dance is a week and you are the only with a dress so we have some serious dress searching to do. Got it?" Macey explained and we all nodded but Bex also paired it up with an irritated groan which made Macey slap the back of her head and Bex's brown eyes turned dark with anger and she punched her arm. Then Macey let out a scream almost identical to the one I heard previously, the one that stopped the moment.

"Stop with the fighting now have you narrowed anything down yet?" I asked looking at all of them but I was aiming my question at Macey.

She leads forward smiling like a Cheshire cat and her hands grasped the magazines, "Well Bex will be wearing black and I was thinking this one." Macey said pointing to this black silk dress that hugged the model and a split from the top of her thigh to the floor. Perfect for Bex I thought. "Liz will obviously be wearing pink but I haven't really found anything yet I just know it needs to be flowy and innocent." Macey said and I smiled at our little Liz who was smiling but it was embarrassment along with her pink tinged face. "Finally we come to moi who will be wearing a silver floor length gown, this one to be exact." Macey smiled and extended her manicured finger to the glossy to magazine paper and it landed on a sparkling silver tight fight dress that only had one long sleeve- right one- while her left arm would be bare.

"That is gorgeous Macey." Liz said looking at the picture in awe. "But these ideas all sound amazing but also a bit expensive I don't know if I will have the money for you taste I mean yours is over two thousand dollars!" Liz said her southern accent making her sound sweet but we could all see she was stressed as she slumped back into her chair and blew her bangs from fluttering her eye lashes.

"No worries girls think of me as your fairy godmother, this one is on my dad. He won't even notice it is missing." Macey said as if it was simplest thing to draw out thousands and thousands of dollars from her dad's bank account- the senator! Come on it mustn't only be me who thinks that think will be watched with a beady eye by someone.

"Okay... Thanks." Liz thanked showing her concern but it was drained out by the excitement that joined it.

After about half an hour we were still to yet decide on their final dresses and we had six amazing options for Bex eleven beautiful ones for Liz and Macey had changed her mind and now had three to choose from all of them flawless.

"What are you girls up to?" Grant's voice travelled through the room and Bex's eyes perked up and she brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers and wiped her fingers under her tired eyes.

"Hey Babes we are just looking for dresses for the dance now which one do you think looks the hottest?" Bex asked her British accent coming through thick like it always did when she talked to Grant as she knew the affect it had on him.

"Well my British Bombshell these are all gorgeous and you would look amazing in a bin liner." grant explained wrapped his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin in her head while peering to the magazines then Jonas and Nick joined us. "But I think your will look beautiful in this." Grant then removed a glossy VOGUE magazine from another fashion magazine and pointed at this fabulous purple dress.

It was floor length purple dress with two open sections on the sides and a bare back with a thick silver diamond strap bordering all of the gaps. In other words Grant had good taste.

"Oh my god Grant you have amazing taste! Seriously how come it didn't think of this sooner? The purple colour will complement Bex's skin tone perfectly and the shape of the dress will ooze class and will show off your athletic figure still making it elegant and sophisticated!" Macey said staring at the dress in the magazine her crystal eyes going wide in excitement and she smiled from ear to ear as Nick planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bloody hell Grant you're the best boyfriend ever!" Bex shouted spinning around in her chair so Grant and her as facing one another and she clamped his face in her hands and smacked her lips into his.

Liz and Jonas blushed scarlet at the sight while Macey, Nick and I were now creased over laughing at their displays of affection.

"Actually Macey why don't you get this dress." I said pointing to a dress in a magazine that had made its way on the floor and she picked it up and placed it in the centre of the table. The dress was gorgeous it was long floor length dark green slightly blue dress that had a heart neck line and was tight fitting from there to the knees. It then slightly flared out and from one side of the dress winding around the hips and to the floor was peacock feathers. Slightly cliché considering Macey's codename was Peacock and she hated it with a burning passion. Also as crazy as it seems everyone held their breath as Macey - the fashion guru- analysed the dress I just showed her.

"I am really rubbing off on you aren't I Morgan?" Macey asked laughing and we all began laughing with her then we decided to do the rest of the prefect outfit search in our dorm with the goodies I snatched from the kitchen.

On our way to the dorm the boys were complaining about what we were looking at dresses and hairstyles but they still decided to tag along. One down side was Zach had to come along too since he was sitting on his own in their dorm. As we passed the Gallagher sword I caught Aaron leaving a room and walking towards us and my heart rate sped up and the three girls eye's widened with fear and they shot me a worried glance. Grant, Jonas and Nick looked between us with confusion smeared across their faces as we went to retrieve Zach.

"What's wrong Cammie you have paled?" Jonas asked fear filling his eyes and I tried to put my poker face on but I caught Aaron smirking at me with satisfaction across his face at the look that was on mine.

"Just leave it and make sure that creep doesn't talk to her." Bex said as they all created a circle around me and I hid between the six bodies yet Aaron had already seen me so the damage was done.

"Oi! Cammie baby tell that boyfriend of yours to now come knocking on my door shouting bloody murder got it?" He asked as he came closer and I saw the lights that lined the corridor shine off his eyes which now had a black and blue bruise resting beneath it.

"He isn't my boyfriend now leave me alone." I shouted as we walked by him and he shouted back with determination in his voice.

"So what I am hearing is your available! Maybe I will swing by your room tonight for a little late night sleepover!" I then grimaced at his remark and Bex was almost boiling over and the boys looked annoyed but still confused.

"When we get back to your room you need to tell us what that was all about because I need to know if I need to finish off what Zach started." Nick said to me staring straight into my eyes and I just nodded as they group around me separated and we found ourselves at the boy's dorm as they collected Zach.

When he came to the doorway he smiled at me and I bowed my head making my bangs fall in front of my face. "I hear you ran into Aaron and saw my handy work." Zach stated staring right at me his green eyes boring deeply into mine.

"Yeh but there was no need to do that, seriously I would rather didn't actually because now he us after me and wants to come to me room tonight." I said annoyed and adding an eye roll and Zach frowned then we made our way to mine and the girl's dorm.

I jumped back onto my bed and the girls began flicking through the magazines again while the boys scrolled through my laptop while Zach kept glancing at me as I tried to ignore him.

When my internal clock stroked ten o'clock the girls were finally finished and Liz was going to be wearing a pale pink dip hem dress with silver diamonds covering the chest which was tight and fitted and then silk flowed down gracefully from the waist and downwards.

"You're going to look fabulous!" I shouted at Liz and she burned crimson and then went to go sit with Jonas who planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"So are you going to tell us what the hell was going on with Aaron?" Nick asked as Macey curled up into a ball resting her head on his chest as she fingered the loose threads on his shirt.

"He was the reason she fell out if the window and the reason she has a five inch cut across her cheek, plus he has taken a fancy towards her so now he is like her personal creep." Bex explained as she jumped onto her bed and Grant sat next to her and Nick, Jonas and Grant looked like they wanted to kill Aaron. I glanced at Zach and he was staring at me with fury building up in his eyes and I felt unsettled under his gaze then decided I needed some air.

"Hey guys I am just popping out for a wander, see you later." I said doing a small wave and walking out if the room and I saw them all exchange worried glances. "Don't worry I will stay well clear of towers and Aaron." I chuckled and they relaxed a bit but I still saw in Zach's deep orbs he was uneasy at my departure but I just shrugged it off and left the room.

I walked along the empty halls and heard the silent whispers of my fellow sisters and I suppose brothers of Blackthorne when I saw a shadow at the bottom of the corridor lurking. Taking no chances to see if it was Aaron or Zach or anyone else I traced my hand down the brick wall typing in what would seem like a random pattern to watch the wall separate and I stepped into the walls and sat with my head leaning against the wall and my legs stretched put in front of me in this spacious dusty passage way.

**Please review! I know this was kind of a rubbish chapter and I haven't updated in ages but I just haven't had the time. But I think the next chapter will be the ball and I hope it will be as dramatic as possible and romantic as possible! Please review to let me know any ideas for the dance, I have a brief idea that I want to develop but your ideas will be great too. :) Please may I have 355 reviews for the next time I update which may be tomorrow or the day after but I have cleared my schedule for tonight to do some mega writing for you guys! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I forgot to put the link for the dresses that the girls will be wearing (I don't have a Cammie link because I made that one up for the perfect Prom dress for me hehe) **

**Liz- la-femme-17689 **

**Bex- jasz-couture-4525 **

**Macey- alyce-2057 **

**Cammie POV:**

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours until I realised it was now way past curfew for everyone at Gallagher so I sighed and stood up dusting off the grim from the back of my clothes and then reopened the passage way and descended down the dark and deserted halls and once I reached my dorm I slowly pressed my palm against the top of the knob and my other hand on the dorm and turned it ever so slightly. Without a noise the door opened and it revealed my roommates all sound asleep in their beds snoring softly and I smiled then scurried to the bathroom unnoticed to wash myself before I got into bed at the late hour.

I combed my hair making it become soft and silky once again then used some orange face scrub that was scented and then I washed it all off and found some Soap and Glory _No Clogs Heated Face Wash _**(I have this and it seriously works wonders on your skin!) **and I read the box and then squeezed the pale blue substance onto my fingertips like instructed that rubbed it on my face and felt it heating up like promised. Then while I left the face mask on like it asked for I brushed my teeth making them feel fresh and the smell of peppermint come off from them I then looked at my reflection and saw the scrub had turned blue and then smiling to myself I washed it off and my skin did feel _way _better. I left the bathroom and slipped into my bed wearing some short cotton shorts and an oversized white tee then as soon as my head the pillow I felt paper tickle my bare legs and I fished my hands below and pulled out a piece of paper that had a familiar messy but readable scrawl of Zachary Goode across it:

_Hey Gallagher Girl, I just wanted to let you know it was me that followed you down the halls and it was me that made you do what you do best and become The Chameleon. _

_Miss you._

_-Z x_

Smiling at the note and his consideration to do such a thing I stuffed in the back of my junk drawer and then when my head hit my pillow I was engulfed into a deep dreamless slumber.

()() **FAST FORWARD **()()

It was the Friday before the dance and I heard the giggles of my best friends and they came closer and carefully opening my eyes by just a mere slit so they wouldn't notice and I could see them through my lashes I saw Macey was holding a blue bucket. No doubt that it was filled with icy water like usual. So just as Macey winked at a smirking Bex who stood so close to Macey and a shameful looking Liz who was sitting on her bed I brought my foot up from under my sheets making quick contact with the bucket and making the icy cold content pour all over Bex and Macey.

"OH MY GOD!" They both screamed and their eyes burned with anger and I realised I needed to get out of that room quick so I ripped my sheets from my body revealing some pink cotton shorts and a white small vest that revealed my belly button. Bu there was no time to cover myself up and worry about being too revealing I swung open the door and ran down the long corridors dodging around groups of people.

Sprinting down the corridors my bare feet pounding against the carpet and I heard Bex and Macey shouting bloody murder behind me and yelling my name followed by some colourful language from Bex. I reached the East Wing and without a second thought I found myself pounding my fist against Zach's door and then I tilted my head to see them still running down the hall and then the door opened and I saw Zach standing there with tired eyes and with a loose pair of sweats showing off his _impressive_ abs and running his hands through his lushes brown locks.

"Gallagher Girl?" He asked his voice groggy and deep I just looked down the corridor and saw they two girls even closer so I pushed him out of the way and closed the door behind me.

"No time to explain I just had to get away from then two." I said pressing my back against the door and saw three boys getting up from their sleeps and getting dressed. "Hey guys." I said giving them a small wave and nod which they returned.

"What are you doing here Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"Bex and Macey wanted to wake me up by throwing ice water over me but I kicked the bucket over them instead so now they are after my blood." I said suddenly feeling conscious about my current outfit as all four boys in the room were eyeing me- especially Zach. His green eyes burned away with lust and he wore his ever permanent smirk as he travelled his eyes along my body and I couldn't help it when my cheeks flushed and I smiled to the floor while tucking some strands of hair, that had fallen out of my ponytail throughout my sleep, behind my ear.

"That explains it, but we need to get ready for school so you are going to have to feel the wrath of my British Bombshell." Grant said standing up and stretching his arms above his head his muscles flexing with the movements.

Bex's voice travelled through the door, "CAMERON ANNE MORGAN GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" I know she loves me and I love her but that is no reason why she cannot beat me up- we are spy best friends it is the way we roll. Also I can easily take her on since in seventh grade I managed to get _her _in the infirmary.

"Gallagher Girl isn't you not a little scared at what Bex has just said?" Zach asked and I just chuckled then looked up at him crossing my arms across my chest to try and cover it up a bit as well.

"I can take her any day, but what I am worried about is that Macey is going to burn my scalp with a curling iron." I said then elbowed Zach in the ribs when he laughed at me and then I opened the door and ducked when Bex was about to punch the door and almost hit me.

"You shouted for me Bex." I said and then she glared at me and then I smiled smugly and them both then began skipping down the corridors back to my dorm where Liz was now ready and then I got ready in my uniform.

Once I had just put my hair in a messy bun with wisps of hair framing my face and then I applied dome eye liner along my lid and then some mascara just on my top lashes I sat on my messy bed and flicked through my Cove Ops textbook. Once everyone was ready no one had yet talked but it was just because most of us were in petty little huffs so I decided to break the ice.

"Look girls I am sorry, can we now talk because the quietness is killing me!" I groaned and then we all cracked up and then we made our way to the Grant Hall for breakfast still cackling with laughter. When we reached the bottom of the stair case Madame Dabney was standing at the bottom of them glaring at us and we all stood up straight and tried to bit back the laughter.

"Young women shouldn't laugh in such a manner; I do hope that you won't act in such disgrace tomorrow night at the ball. Not only is it inappropriate but it sounds awful coming from four such beautiful young women." She said and we all bowed our heads in 'shame' while really we were hiding our smirks.

"Sorry Madame Dabney." We all muttered and then the minute her back was turned and we were through the doorway of the Grand Hall our laughter erupted once again as we made our way to our usual table where the four boys were already sitting giving us odd looks.

"What is so funny?" Nick asked as he took a bite out of his waffle and we just shook our heads then then began eating our breakfast.

About ten minutes into breakfast the couples at the table were in deep conversation while Zach kept looking at me intensely with his green emerald eyes. I looked up at him while I flicked my fruit across my plate since I was no longer hungry after eating my waffles that went along with the fruit. "What?" I asked looking up at Zach and he then looked as though he was broken from a trance.

"Oh nothing I was just admiring the prettiest girl in the room." Zach said while smirking and then I did the most pathetic thing ever I actually looked behind me even though we were sitting at the back of the hall. "It is you, you idiot!" Zach exclaimed playfully pushing my arm from across the table and I couldn't help it but an electric spark shot through my body from his touch and then to not allow myself to dwell on it any longer I just blushed and bowed my head and finished off my breakfast.

It was now the end of the day and I was walking along the corridor towards P&E barn where I could burn off some steam because I just had to spend a whole lesson sitting next to Aaron with his snide comments and sexist remarks. I quickly got changed in the barely used changing rooms, since most of used got changed in our rooms, into some short shorts that were black and tight fitting then slipped into a sports crop top that was dark green and had a white Nike tick on the chest and then put on some trainers then made my way to the barn.

At first I did one hundred sit ups then did two hundred press ups and then made my way over to do some chin ups and did 150 of them and then went to the cracked over used punching bag. At first I was just punching it but for some reason I found some rage that had been building up over time and them found myself having a mini fight with a punching bag I was jabbing at it and dodging it as it flew back to me. I was roundhouse kicking it and doing flips while doing so and then in the end my knuckles were red raw and bruised and I cursed myself for not wearing any gloves or bandages and then my ankles were swollen and I was surprised my shoes hadn't ripped as I swear my feet felt twice their normal size.

Sighing I made my way to my bottle of water and I took a long gulp of it wiping my sweaty brow and neck and then with my sweaty fingers wiped away my smudged makeup. Licking my lips and tasting the my salty sweat I made my way towards the mats so I could stretch for a bit to cool myself off when suddenly my blood ran cold when I heard the husky slimy voice of Aaron in the closed of rainy doorway. "Evening sexy."

**Please review **** so a bit of a rushed chapter but I have a feeling there way only be two more left the climax from the cliffy ending and then the dance. But I will try and make them as action packed as possible! 360 reviews for the next time I update?**

**Please review with all of your thoughts, whether you hated it or loved it and also what you guys want to see happen at the dance and between Aaron and Cammie; also some of you will be happy to know I am planning to have a little Zammie in the next chapter and then a heaping of it at the dance! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Cammie POV:**

"_Evening sexy."_

That cold voice echoed through the room and I felt shivers run up and down my spine and I slowly turned around on my heel to be met by Aaron standing in the doorway drenched from head to toe from the rain. He stepped further into the barn and I saw he had a devilish grin smeared across his slimy face then his dark eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"What do you want Aaron?" I asked stepping forward to try to seem more threatening even though I was petrified and I crossed my arms across my chest and holding my mask up so he couldn't see my true emotions.

"I think we both know what I want, _you_." He replied taking a step forward to me pointing at my chest his finger a mere inch from my chest, but I still stood my ground.

"Well I think at least one of us of us here know that, _that_ isn't going to happen." I responded cocking my hips in the process so I could seem as strong and as if he wasn't threatened by me.

However Aaron still stepped forward to me and I stepped back dropping my hand from my hip to loosely at my side. I was still moving backwards with every step he took forward and by the time I had ran out of steps I was pressed firmly against the barn wall where a small crack had appeared on the ceiling and cool rain water trickled down the wall and down my neck mixing with my sweat from my workout. The tension began to build in the air and it clung to both of us and no one dared break it as Aaron stepped closer, so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

My breath caught in my throat as he smacked his hands on either side of my head making me jump and smash my head against the wall behind me. Aaron brought his face so close to mine that in the shadowed room I could see a sinister smirk printed across his face and his eyes glowed with hunger.

"What is wrong Cammie you seem a little tense?" Aaron asked as he removed one hand from beside my head where he was trapping my hair, and with a sensitive scalp that hurts, and traced it along the cut he caused less than a week ago.

His touch sent shivers up and down my spine but it wasn't the type of shivers I got when someone like Zach touched me but when something really creeps you out. I felt all of my blood drain from my body and I knew my face would have paled and Aaron smirked at me and he dropped his hand from my cheek to my collar bone where he ran his hand along it and then down my waist and he held my hip tightly.

Pulling me closer so there was no space left between him and my entire spy training kicked in at once and my blood pumped through my body again along with adrenaline and I punched his in the gut. Letting out a gasp of breath he stepped backwards but only by about four inches and I was still trapped. So I moved my feet under his making him fall to floor his knees smashing against the mats below us. I then made a bee line to the doorway but he grabbed my ankle dragging me down to the floor.

My body hit the ground with a loud thump and he pinned me to the ground with my wrists clamped in his hands and pinned to the ground. He had his knees on either side of my waist and I used all of my momentum to push his off of me to I was the one pinning him down and I kicked him in the balls in the process.

"You little whore!" Aaron shouted at me and that really ticked me off, I mean that would annoy a normal teenage girl now imagine being a _teenage spy_ and someone calls you a 'whore'. Yes this boy is getting the beating of his life.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled through gritted teeth as I punched him in the face as I sat on his groan and repeatedly punched him in the face my knuckled making bruises on his eyes and I also bust his nose open making blood flow down his mouth and across my knuckles. However I let my guard down for a moment and Aaron had somehow managed to get up from under me and then he was standing in front of me ready to spar. "Now let's settle this once and for all, if I win this fight you leave me alone. Forever."

Aaron scoffed a laugh, "Well what happens when _I _win?" Aaron said throwing a punch at my head which I perfectly dodged and I smirked at him as I felt as though the ball was in my court. I mean don't get me wrong Aaron might be a jack ass but he is also a _pretty _good fighter.

We stopped talking and I saw Aaron try to tense every muscle in his body making the veins on his biceps nearly pop and burst, we both watched every movement looking for one another's weak spots. It seems Aaron's is his left forearm as I can see he isn't tensing that arm and when he does he is slightly wincing; also just from the bottom of his short sleeve was a cut. So I flipped around and then with my left food kicked him on the exact spot and he fell to the floor and then grabbed my wrist and flipped me over his lying body. But I had more balance than he did so I landed on the balls of my feet crouching.

Quickly I got to my feet and roundhouse kicked the side of his head and he fell to the floor on his side and he groaned and just as I was about to leave the room and leave him lying there I felt him grab my shoulder.

"No one gets away from me that easily." He said trying to hide the fact he was out of breath and then the next thing I know I had a jacket wrapped around my neck stopping the blood flow to my head. I brought my hands to the jacket that was around my neck and I tried to pull it away from my neck as I tried to preserve as much oxygen as possible.

"Get… off... me." I whispered through gasps of air and I felt my legs being lifted off the ground and I moved my legs back and forth trying to kick Aaron but I couldn't reach him. But before I could do anything else I heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Aaron put her down, now!" It was Solomon then the grip was tighter around my neck and my vision became hazier and I felt my throat getting smaller and smaller as I gasped for air. Then I was dropped to the ground in a loud thump and I was lying on my side trying to catch my breath again and then I heard a loud smack from behind me. I rolled over ignoring my body's screams of protest and I saw Solomon and Zach beating the crap out of Aaron.

"Zach… help me please?" I croaked out my throat feeling dry and hoarse and Zach tilted his head to me and his face softened as my eyes became droopy. He then left Solomon with Aaron and ran to my side helping me sit up and then he pushed the hair off of my neck and grimaced at the damage that had been down.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and I just nodded as my eyes began to fill up with tears and Zach stared deep into my eyes and with his thumb wiped away the tears that began falling and I moved further into his touch so his whole hand was cupping my face. I know this sounds mad but I actually felt better with his touch the pain wasn't as strong anymore and my throat was throbbing as much.

"I'm sorry." I said and Zach chuckled to himself and shook his head at me and I looked at him through my wet eye lashes that were stuck together and saw him looking at me with so much pain and anger.

"Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong. Aaron is the one who needs to be sorry." Zach said helping me stand up as Solomon got Aaron pinned to the wall next to us his arm stretched around his back so his wrist was being held in place between his two back blades.

We were broke out of our conversation as Solomon came towards us, "Cammie are okay?" I nodded and his eyes turned dark and foggy as he saw my neck which probably looked way worse than it was, "Zach take her to the nurse to get her checked out please?" Zach nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist as he saw Aaron staring at me with dagger almost as fiery as his hair. "Now I want to see you in your mom's office tomorrow morning Cammie so we talk about this but do not worry you are not in trouble. This is." Solomon said his voice turning from soft to sharp as he tightened his grip on Aaron making him groan in pain.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow." I said nodding as he dragged Aaron out of the barn and pushed him forward and I turned to face Zach and he pulled me closer into his chest so we just stood together; him holding me in his arms.

"I am so glad you are okay Gallagher Girl." Zach said sighing while doing so and nuzzling his face into my hair that had fallen from my bun that was in earlier. I just smiled into the crook of his neck and he felt it and I heard him chuckle to himself. "Let me take you back inside you will catch your death out here." Zach said with so much care in his voice I felt my heart flutter, I then suddenly felt shivers run across my body as I began getting really cold and Zach shrugged off his jacket and hung it across my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said and he smirked then I smiled at him then he helped me up and I followed him out into the raining cold outside so I put my hood up and hugged the jacket tighter to me I looked up at Zach and then he looked back at me rain water rolling down the curls that bounced into is eyes.

I smiled to myself then I found myself in the warm passageway of the Gallagher walls and then Zach stopped a few steps in front of me and I bumped into him. "Now I have something for you, to say sorry for not being there for you when you needed me."

Zach then went into his pocket and I placed my hand on his before he pulled out the gift from his jeans pocket, "No Zach I don't deserve anything from you I should be thanking you I could have died out there if it wasn't from you. I have acted like a bitch with you and I hate myself for it; there is no reason we can't stay being friends." I said and say the hope that began to build up in his eyes slowly drip away like the rain outside and I felt a pang of hurt watching the boy I care so much for be so sad because of me.

"I still want to give you this; it is for the dance tomorrow night." Zach said and he pulled out a rectangular shaped box that was black and had dainty silver patterns around it and I smiled then accepted the gift willingly and opened up the box to show a gorgeous necklace. It was silver a silver chain with a small, but still quite large, red ruby dangling from the end of it with small delicate silver stones outlining it perfectly. "I hear it will match your dress perfectly." Zach said breaking my trace and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you Zach, not just for this but for everything." I answered smiling and then he held my hand and we walked back through the walls to the main mansion and his touch reheated my body and I smiled the entire time we walked through the dark damp passageway that lead to the main section of the mansion heading towards the nurses office.

**Please review **** I hope that was enough Zammie for the time being also did you like the drama between Cammie and Aaron. I would love it if I had 370 reviews for the next time I update. I rewrite the ending about ten times so I am sorry if it doesn't make much sense and things don't add up but just review to let me know and I will try to fix it. :)**

**There will defiantly be two more chapters but there might be some more because sometimes I just write and let my mind wander off and write whatever it wants without me thinking about it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cammie POV:**

Zach and walked to the nurse and when we reached the hallway we were still in silence but it was comfortable and then we got to an empty room where the nurse was standing leaning across a made bed sorting out the machines. "Hello Mr Goode and Miss Morgan, what can- oh my god Cammie what happened to your neck?" She asked her clear grey eyes turning wide as she ran to me and moved the jacket off of my shoulders and handed it back to Zach.

"That is why we are here actually, Cammie got in a fight with another student and things got out of hand. Mr Solomon would like you to just check over Cammie and make sure she is okay and there will be no lasting damage." Zach said walking me over to the bed where he sat me down and plumped up the pillows behind me and helped me sit up.

"Right now Cammie I am going to check your neck and then do a scan to make sure your throat is alright; but by the looks of things you will have some really bad bruises but other than that I don't think there will be any lasting damage." The nurse said as she analyses my neck and felt it to see it.

"Thank you." I said and then she left to go and get some things and Zach took a seat on the chair next to the bed resting the jacket I had on a few moments ago across his lap. I looked across at him and I saw he was looking at me like he was in the Grand Hall earlier but this time there was more worry in his eyes but the lust was still there. "What?" I asked again my voice sounded so innocent I almost couldn't believe I could sound like that.

"Oh nothing Gallagher Girl just enjoying the view." He said with his ever famous smirk plastered across his face and I felt the blood rush up my neck to my cheeks and I hid my face behind my hands as I pretended to scratch my forehead. "Do you know how cute you are when you blush?" Zach said his smirk growing bigger and I blushed deeper and of course his smirk grew even more.

()()()()()

I was now sitting in the bed and the nurse had done all of the tests and scans and I had to wait half an hour before she came back with the results. So Zach and I were just sitting in silence and it had now drifted from comfortable silence to quite an awkward silence. Thankfully my mom broke the silence as she ran into the room tears streaming down her gorgeous face her mascara trickling down his cheeks.

"Cammie, what the hell happened?" She exclaimed as she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me and I patted her back trying to show her I was okay as she cried onto my shoulder.

I laughed a little, "Mom seriously I am fine just a little sore, you have Zach and Solomon to thank for that if it wasn't for them it would be a lot worse." I said gesturing to Zach you gave my mom a slight nod as she smiled at him, her pearly white teeth all on show.

"Thank you so much Zach, but Cammie I need to know why you were on your own after I told you very strict instructions to never be on your own again after you falling out of the tower. Which I now know the mystery boy you so badly wanted to keep a secret is Aaron who has been expelled and is getting involved with the Blackthorne and Gallagher governors." Mom explained taking a seat next to me on my bed wrapping her arms across my shoulders.

"I didn't think he would come and try and strangle me in the P&E barn did I?" I asked, "It is all good though because I am fine now, we are waiting for the results to some scans but the nurse said it will probably just be some bruising." I explained and my mom patted my hair out and then her eyes scanned the room and they ended at the small box on the bed side table that I placed there when we came into the room.

"What is this Cammie?" She asked leaning across me and picking up the box and opening up her eyes turning wider, "Who got you this?" She asked and I blushed a little as Zach smirked at me.

"Urm well, Zach did?" It came out as more of a question and my mom raised her eyes brows as she ran her fingers around the silver gems around the red ruby. "It is just a present for the dance because he knew it would go with my dress, nothing else." I said trying to not make my mom embarrass me by asking if Zach and I were back together, which I knew she was dying to do because she really wants us to get back together.

"Oh right." My mom sent me a not so subtle wink, "Well it is lovely Zach you surly know how to treat a young lady don't you." She said looking at Zach who was, you guessed it, smirking! And I just hid my face behind my hands as my face probably looked like a tomato in the current situation I was sitting in at the moment.

"I try my best." Zach said and my mom and Zach started laughing as I let out an annoying groan and they laughed harder as I slumped further back into the pillows behind me. "Well I will go and let the girls know where you are because they are going to be sending out a search party soon and odds are be putting my head on a pitch fork because I am for some reason the reason you usually go missing in their minds." Zach said leaving the room and just after that the nurse came in the room with the results.

"Hello Mrs Morgan," She nodded and my mother and she smiled back standing up straightening out her blood red peplum dress and black blazer, "You will be both glad to know there is no lasting damage just some small swelling that will go down in about 24 hours, 48 at the most but here is some pain killers and some medicine to make sure everything is okay. You will have them bruises for a while though as they are quite bad and not at all fully developed yet; but I am sure your roommates will be able to think up something to cover them for tomorrow night." She ended with a small wink and I laughed to myself and took the medicine then the three girls ran into the room with panic stricken faces.

"Oh my gosh Cammie you don't know how worried you were when we went to the barn to see you weren't there and then we found some blood on the mats and then-" Liz babbled on and then she just burst into tears and ran to me pulling me into a deep hug.

"Liz it is fine, I am fine. Seriously now come on girls I can go back to my dorm now so come on I need to find a way to hide all of this." I said moving my hands across my neck grimacing at the bruises that I saw in the mirror hung up on the wall.

"We need to blood talk about that too." Bex said glaring at my neck and then my mom gave me a small peck on the cheek and a hug then left to go to her office after saying goodbye. "Now come on." Bex said and I smiled at them and saw Zach had left the jacket at the bottom on the bed so I picked it up and slipped it on since I was only in a crop top and a pair on little shorts and then stuffed the necklace in my pocket hoping no one saw it but to my disappointment Macey did and shot me a look with a raised eye brow.

()()()()

Once we got back to the room I got bombarded with questions and it was giving me a splitting headache with Liz asking me caring questions from her bed, Macey asking questions about Zach and the unusual gift and Bex threatening to murder Aaron. So to resolve it all I stood up from my bed and screamed from the top of my lungs, "ENOUGH, I have a headache and I have had the night from hell! Now let me get a nice long bath and I will tell you guys everything afterwards, please enough with the questions." I said and I grabbed my wash bag and some leggings and a vest and went to the bathroom smiling at them to show them I was okay as they looked at me with concern.

When I got to the bathroom I began running myself a bath and then looked at my reflection. Saying I looked like crap would be the nice way to describe my current state. My hair was a mess and stuck together from sweat, my neck was black and blue and was quite swollen, I had makeup running tracks down my face and I had a black eye forming as well as Aaron's nose blood covering my hands.

I washed the blood off my hands and then removed the mascara from my cheeks and the few bits that were on my lashes and I looked a little better if it was just my face and you were in a badly light up room. I combed all of the knots from my hair and then stopped the taps running into the bath and slipped out of my clothes and got into the bath. I lay into the bubble bath and the bubble covered my body and I was into the bath so it was up to my chin. I felt tears run down my cheeks and mingle with the water I was in and then I just felt myself completely falling apart; no one was here to call me weak or pathetic.

I had held up my mask up all night the only time it fell was when I asked for help from Zach in the barn and it was tiring, sometimes I wish I didn't have to always be as strong as a Morgan was expected to be and could just be weak sometime. I mean it is normal for a teenage girl to just cry sometimes when things get too much for you, but it is different when you throw a teenage spy in the mix as well. Crying means you are weak and when someone who has the power to kill you slowly and painfully is strangling you it isn't the time to break down in a teary mess. No, have to be strong and keep your mask up.

If you do cry you have let your guard down and they can destroy you; instead you have to find all the ways to get out of it use your entire spy training to try and get out of the situation in hand and get the hell out of there.

So here I was the CIA spy legacy sitting in a bath like a blubbering wreck, like something you see on those soppy teenage romance movies. But the difference was I wasn't crying over a broken heart this time; I was crying over being exhausted of always having to have a cover always having to double check rooms for bugs or bombs. But it the life I am leading is the best life I could ever hope for, with three amazing best friends and three boys who are like my brothers and a certain green eyed smirker who I can't help but love. Even though I am I pushing him away like he is the plague or something, because that isn't what I want and it was about time accepted it.

I love the way his eyes glisten when he smirks and I love the goofy grin he wears whenever I kiss him, I love the fact he is willing to die for me. I love hoe jealous he got over Josh and I love the fact he calls him Jimmy even though he is trained to remember _everything_. I love the affect he has on my stomach by making it feel as though it is doing a circus routine whenever I see him, I love the fact he can make me smile even though I could feel like crap. I love how he can see me when no one else can, I love the fact I don't have to lie to him and even if I did he would know straight away. I love the fact he loves my flaws and that even though I was a complete and utter bitch to him he still looked out for me and wouldn't stop fighting.

Finally I am in love with Zachary Goode, the spy assassin in training.

**Please review **** Okay so I thought I should say that to not make any confusion as Cammie does still love Zach but she is scared to show her true feelings, a bit of a crap ending but I thought it needed it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please could I have 380 reviews for the next time I update that would be totes amazballs! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I just want to thank a guest who reviewed who went by the name BunnySwag101 your review was lovely and put a smile on my face, thank you for that. **

**Cammie POV:**

I got out of the bath and then combed my damp hair and then brushed my teeth and smiled as I felt so different, so refreshed. The swelling on my neck had gone down but the nurse was right when she said my bruises on my neck still had to fully develop as they had gone from light purple to pretty much black. Oh the joys. Slipping into the leggings and the vest I then made my way to the room to see the girls sitting hunched over Liz's laptop, when I entered the room their heads all looked up and their eyes went wide at the shade of my neck.

"Hey guys I just want to apologize for snapping earlier everything just got too much and my head hurt and everything. I just want to let you know that I love you and I couldn't get through this without you guys. You are the best!" I smiled at them and then we all starting 'awing' and had a group hug where we just laughed and told each other we loved each other.

"Two things, Zach swung by a moment ago to see if you were okay and he told us what went down with you and Aaron. Second thing is that Liz has been doing some research and she has found a way along with my _amazing_ makeup skills how to cover your bruising for tomorrow night." Macey said and I smiled at her and she pushed me over to Liz who was back to her laptop and the formula was on the screen. "We are going to do it tomorrow morning first thing and then we will spend the rest of the day pampering and the dresses are getting delivered too!" Macey said getting a bit over excited for a pampering day.

However a pamper day to her is smelling candles and fun potions while to me it is hot wax and getting jabbed in the face with tweezers and her 'potions' burning my eyes when she 'slips'. "Sounds like fun, Cammie do you want to go and see the boys Grant was proper worried about you." Bex said slipping a pair of converse on her feet.

"I would love to guys but I am shattered and my neck is killing me, tell them I said hi and that I am fine. But I am just going to go to sleep." I said as I began to peel back my covers ready for me to slip into the bed but Macey, Liz and Bex all exchanged worried looks.

"Cammie we don't want to leave you on your own." Liz said as she shit her laptop off.

I gave them a small smile and ran over to the door and opened it, "Look all you will be doing is watching me sleep so just GO I will be fine I promise if I need anything or decide to leave the room-" Liz shot me a look, "To go to my mom's office I will come and tell you guys first. I promise." Then I pushed them out ignoring their moans of protest and I then closed the door behind them and sighed then fell into my bed and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

()()()

I woke up the next morning to see all of my roommates already up and lazing around in their pyjamas and I sat up and my neck felt like agony hot flames of pain cascaded my neck and felt as though someone was literally setting fire to my neck. In an instant the girls knew something was up and then ran and got some pain killers and a glass of water to wash it down with and I thanks them and then swallowed them. I don't know how fast and affective normal pain killers are but spy modified ones work pretty well so in about a minutes or two (1.974629) the pain had nearly cleared up and I felt nearly normal again.

"Morning guys, so Macey what is the first item on your list?" I asked and she spun around in the chair she was currently occupying and put the magazine she was reading down on her crossed legs and a smile spread across her flawless face and her diamond like eyes shone.

"I am glad asked Cammie because what we need to do first is go and check the dresses have been delivered, so let's get going." Macey said getting up and I removed my blankets and slipped on some slipper boots and stuffed my bed hair in a hair band and followed them out of the room picking up Zach's jacket on my exit since the mansion was quite cold.

"Nice jacket." Macey stated with a small eye brow wiggle as I got into the rest of their steps and we all burst out laughing, well they did at me as my face burned a _very_ unattractive shade of crimson.

We went to my mom's office to see if any parcels had been delivered and they had and I swear Macey could break bullet proof glass if she wanted too because she screeched so high pitched and loud and I am surprised it was humanely possible for people other than dogs to hear her. Yes it was that high.

All of us were walking back to our dorm while people were walking past us and they were staring at my neck and me being The Chameleon it wasn't something I enjoyed. Girls were pointing at whispering things about it being 'gross' and 'vile'. In response to it all I hugged my jacket tighter to my neck to try and cover it but I wasn't in so much luck lately.

Just as we were about turn the corridor to reach our room I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to be met by Anna and Tina. Anna smiled at my sympathetically while Tina looked at me sceptically tilting her head at a slight angle as she analysed my neck.

Reaching her frail finger to my neck and moving the jacket from it I dropped my hands to my sides to fully show my neck and Bex stepped forward ready to fight. I put my arm out to show it was fine. "What happened to you Cammie?" Tina asked and for once the concern in her voice was genuine and the sorrow in her eyes was too.

"Well everyone is going to find out sooner or later so might as well tell you know, but Tina do not twist this into one of your gossip stories please cause this is my life and it was really serious what happened okay?" She nodded and I breathed in and Macey came up behind me resting her hand on my back.

She whispered into my ear, "You don't have to do this; you don't have to prove anything. Just leave it for you mom to do when she sees fit." I shook my head.

"All you need to know is Aaron Samuels did it. No more questions no details on how but don't talk about it or gossip please." She smiled and then pulled me into a hug and at first it was tense then I relaxed and hugged her back. "Thank you Tina." I whispered to her and she nodded then I smiled at her and we went back to our dorm.

When we were back in our dorm Liz was the first to break the silence, "Well you don't see Tina Walters being that nice everyday do you?" We all started laughing and then went over to the dresses as Macey opened the box and one word for them. Beautiful, the girls were going to look great if these dresses were anything to go by.

"I will say it again, Grant had blood great taste." Bex said as she held up the dress and I smiled at her dreamy eyes as she thought about it and then my stomach growled violently and I glanced at the clock by the side of my bed so see it reading 12:48.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked them my eyes wide and they all smiled and all said a lot and then I grabbed some chocolate from our not-so-secret stash that was put in a pink box under Macey's bed.

()()()()

After I was showered along with everyone else and Macey had covered my legs with boiling hot wax and made me go through torture that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and then waxed my eye brows she then blow dried my hair down wavy and I put in a ponytail for the time being. We were all on yoga pants and tee shirts and since I wasn't really doing anything other than waiting for my manicure to dry I decided to go and pay Zach a visit.

"Hey guys are you okay if I go and see Zach I need to thank him and give him his jacket back." I said and Bex and Macey nodded while Macey carefully painted her toes and Liz was down at the labs doing the finishing touches on my bruise covering makeup and Bex was painting her nails. "See you later." I said then closed the door behind me careful not to ruin my manicure.

I reached Zach's dorm and lightly knocked on the door and Grant came to answer the door and smiled at me then he frowned at my neck, "You okay Camster?" Grant asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Yeh fine it looks way worse than it really is promise, I was wondering if I could speak to Zach. Is he here?" I asked and Grant nodded then stepped out of the way for me to step into the room. I looked around the room and saw four black suit covers hanging up on the different wardrobes. "Can I have a peak at these?" I asked looking at the four boys who were sitting on their beds doing their own things, Zach was smirking at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"No because you would let us see your dress." Zach said standing up and chuckling at my attempt to give him a puppy dog face, "Not going to happen Gallagher Girl, now what do you want to talk about?" Zach asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can I speak to you, in private?" I asked and he nodded then took my hand and guided me out of the room and I said goodbye to the boys and they all chorused 'goodbyes' back to me. Zach guided to the Gillian family crest and nodded towards the wall. "Do you Chameleon magic." He smirked and I laughed then opened up the passageway and pulled him inside then pressed my back against the cool brick wall which was slightly light up from the sun that streamed though the small opening at the end of it and the small lights that lined the top of the walls.

"First thing is here is your jacket." I said shrugging off his jacket and he shook he head and pulled it back on my shoulders.

"Keep it, it looks way batter on you anyway and you seem to have befriended it." Zach replied smirking and I smiled and then pulled the jacket back on and then began my small speech.

"Right now the real reason I came here, please don't interrupt me." He nodded and I began slight concern filling his eyes. "Well last night I was thinking about… things and well I have decided I don't want to be without you Zach I mean I realise that now and I have never really stopped loving you. I have been trying to push you away but that just isn't working and well I will completely understand if you don't want to get back with me I mean other than me being a complete and utter jerk I am pretty messed up I mean last night I just cried-"

I _was _interrupted by Zach but it was by him pressing his lips to mine and I smiled into his lips and then began kissing his back and he lightly held his hand on my neck and I put my hands on his chest and he ever so slightly dipped me. Zach pulled away and then pressed his forehead against mine and smiled at me, "Of course I want to get back with you Gallagher Girl I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at then leaned in for another kiss.

After a while I found myself just standing in Zach's arms with his chin resting on my hair with his hands resting on my waist and mine wrapped around his with my head against his chest in a comfortable silence. "I should probably get going Macey still has to paint my toes." I said and Zach laughed at my random remark that shattered the silence.

"Come on then." Zach sighed and then held my hand and I opened up the passageway and he walked me back to my dorm and then kissed my gently goodbye and I went back into the dorm to see Liz had returned and she had the makeup in her hands.

"Where have you been?" Liz asked as I came into the room and sat on my bed crossed legged.

"Just with Zach, you will be glad to know we are back together." I said and they all gushed and ran over to me crushing me in hug and then Liz put the bottle of bruise covering makeup in Macey's hands and then she squirted a small droplet onto her hands and lifted my chin up stretching the sore skin on my neck making me wince.

"I am sorry." Macey muttered and I shook my head saying it was okay and she carefully rubbed some of it in my neck as a tester to see if it would work. "We will check it after I have done your hair last to see if it does last." Macey explained as she sat Liz down and I nodded and the Bex painted my toes a blood red colour to match my dress.

I must have dozed off at some point as I was shook awake by Macey who smiled at me and then she analysed the small area on my neck where she out the makeup and a smile greeted her pink lips. "It has worked wonders, where were you guys when I had hickeys to hide from my dad!" Macey said and we all burst into laughing fits and she winked and pulled me over to the chair and began working wonders on my hair.

Once we was done with my hair it was in an up do which was a loose bun, which was made up of tight curly hair and a lot of bobby pins, and had diamond studded slides outlining it and I had small curls framing my face. "It looks great Macey!" I said and she did a little curtsy and I got a look at everyone else's hair.

Bex's hair was curly and had three small bobby pins on either side of her scalp pinning up three different sections of her hair making it look longer than it really was and she had small pearl half flower pins in her hair too. It looked amazing.

Macey had a big scalp braid from one side of her head to the other and it ended in a bun and she had stands of hair falling out framing her face and she had a small amount of glitter sprayed onto it to give it some sparkle. "Macey yours is fabulous" Liz said standing up to circle her looking at it with awe.

Not a lot could be down with Liz's small bob but Macey managed to work her magic on her hair too. It was straightened and had a waterfall braid wrapped around her scalp with flower slide clipped into place across the waterfall braid and some pieces were curdled. "You look amazing Lizzie." Bex said giving a small hug and the Macey announced.

"Makeup time!" Oh kill me now.

**Please review :) please may I get 400 reviews for the next time I update, that would be totes amazballs (they are my new favourite words)**

**I was going to finish the story at the dance but I got a review from ****XxCandyygirlxX ****and she gave me the idea to add a twist along the line, so thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is dedicated to XxCandyygirlxX for your review to make me put a twist at the end!**

**Cammie POV:**

After we were all dressed my internal clock read 18:30 so we were now officially fashionably late to the dance, and to say we all looked good would be an understatement- well for the girls. I had just slipped on my shoes that my mom supplied and then I stood up clutching the side of my bed to try and regain my balance. Then I smoothed out my dress my fingers gracing along the diamonds and soft silk that felt amazing against my skin.

Macey was slipping on some six inch silver plat formed heels that made her legs look amazing and she easily swayed across the room her dress dancing side to side with every step she made. Bex had on a pair of purple open toed high heels and a silver jewel on the toe too and she stood up and then fell back down the dress flowing around her at the same time.

"Bloody hell Macey these are like some sort of ancient torture device!" Bex exclaimed as she stood up and regained her posture and smoothed out her dress.

For a response Macey gave a small light shrug, "Beauty hurts deal with it." Bex then huffed and then Liz opened up her shoe box and removed the tissue paper to reveal a pair of eight inch heels. Yes you read that right _eight_ inch heels on our little Lizzie! She lifted one out and held it at an angle her index finger resting on the end of the heel and her other hand on the bottom of the shoe.

Next thing was a shock when Liz shouted, "OH MY GOD MACEY! These are fricking huge I am going to be falling all over the dance floor!" She said her eyes wide and Macey gave her the same response as Bex then I stood up to her.

"If you are going to dance with anyone Liz you are going to have to gain some height, sorry." She then sighed and slipped them onto her feet and then made her way back and forth in the room and after about five laps she had got the hang of heels and there was a light knock on the door and I ran across the room my dress flowing behind me and I swung the door open.

My mom stood at the door in a gold gown flowing to the floor and her hair tumbled down her back in light curls and she had a small golden gem pinned to the left side of her scalp, "Mom you look gorgeous!" I said and she smiled then I looked up at her to see her eyes were all misty and she was fanning her beautifully makeup face with her long fingers.

"You look so grown up Cammie." She then pulled me into a hug and then mumbled to my head, "I think I am going to have to stop calling you Kiddo." She laughed into my hair and I smiled then pulled apart and Macey quickly sorted out my hair and reapplied some lip gloss on my lips. "Can I get a picture of you girls, you all look fabulous." My mom said pulling out a camera and I groaned put still stood next to my three best friends with Liz on the end at the left then Bex then Macey and then me. "Great girls see you at the dance!" Then she left us.

"Is everybody ready?" Bex asked and a chorus of 'yes' filled the room and then we made our way down to the Grand Hall passing some guys in tuxedos and girls in gorgeous dresses.

We made our way to the doors and sung them open to see a beautiful looking Grand Hall the crystal chandelier light up the whole room making light reflect off every surface and silver streamers draped around the pillars-still looking classy. A small table stood in the left side where flamboyant fruit displays were presented and a range of drinks and other small snack like foods. The teachers stood around the perimeter of the hall where student stood in the middle, an eruption of colours and materials was going off in the centre with Gallagher Girls looking elegant and Blackthorne Boys looking smart and sophisticated in their tuxedos and overly polished dress shoes. My eyes scanned the room one last time to see a small circular table covered with folders- our covers.

I was awoken from my thoughts when my mom made her way to the stage and lightly tapped the microphone to get our attention and I couple of boys wolf whistled at her and she giggled, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen I must say you all look fabulous extremely grown up," Her eyes fell on me at that statement, "But this isn't going to be your everyday ball it is also a C&A and Cove Ops assessment. To see if you can be polite to everybody and remember everything you learned from Madame Dabney and then you need to follow your covers which are on the table over there, which you _should_ have noticed already, and then by the end of the night you will all have a grade for the subject. Have fun." Then she left the stage and the covers were handed out.

I got given mine and as I opened the folder I felt an intense stare on me and I looked up to see Zach staring at me with a slight curve on his lips and he nodded at me and I returned the gesture with a small smile and nod too. I opened my cover up and it read:

**Name: Tiffany St. James **

**Age: 19 **_**(Other than the name I don't remember anything else and I loaned my GG series to a friend so I haven't got it for reference.)**_

There was some other information on the cover but it was just likes and dislikes, which basically told me that I was a flirt who liked dancing and didn't like boring people- so this was right up my street. Note the sarcasm. Placing my cover in the shredder that was at the front of the hall after about five minutes when everyone had memorised their covers the actual ball began.

I don't really know what I was expecting but I was expecting that Zach would at least come over and say hi or something but nothing so here I was talking to Belle Evans (Macey) about how many guys she had danced with and Macey's cover was practically to just be Macey so you would understand my annoyance when I had to act completely out of character and flirt with everyone I danced with and I couldn't just sink into the back unnoticed. I was sharing a joke with 'Belle' when I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned around to be met by Josh.

"Good evening I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked in this dress, my name is Greg Holmes would you like a dance?" Josh asked staring deep into my eyes and I being Cammie really didn't because my feet were killing me and I was shattered by Tiffany St. James would never turn down an offer to dance so getting a glare from Dabney I accepted Josh's extended hand.

"Of course handsome, and I must say you do look very handsome in that suit of yours. Your girlfriend is a very lucky girl to get such a charming and kind boyfriend such as yourself." I said as he guided me through the dance floor and we passed Zach who was dancing with his eleventh different girl this evening. Not that I was counting or anything.

"Actually Miss…" He trailed off unknown to my name.

"Tiffany St. James." Is stated as he twirled me outwards and I locked eyes with Zach and he completely blanked me so it made me think he didn't really like me anymore- but he is doing a cover. Yeh that is right he is living his cover nothing to worry about I tried to feed myself but I didn't believe myself.

"Well Miss St. James I do not have a partner at the moment. What about you?" Josh asked and I looked up to his eyes which were now only a few centimetres from mine with these heels on.

"Oh I am single also, so open to _any_ offers." I said with an eye lash flutter and I small seductive smile to stick to my cover.

"How very convenient." Josh said and I nodded then the song ended and I said goodbye and thanked him for the dance then swayed off out of the crowd to get something to drink. As I leaned against the back of the hall holding a champagne glass in my hand with was filled with un-alcoholic wine and I sipped it carefully observing my surroundings. When Dr Steve came up next to me and smiled at me and I nodded at him.

"So how are you enjoying the dance?" He asked as I took a sip out of my drink and then smiled at him and replied.

"It is amazing; I have never had so much fun." I was obviously lying as the truth was I was having a time from hell with having to talk to _everyone_ who passed me and I was starting to think it wouldn't be too bad to get one bad grade in C&A but I couldn't get a bad grade on Cove Ops.

"It is isn't it?" Dr Steve said and then sighed with a smile across his podgy face and I began looking around the room again and then from the middle of the dance floor I saw Zach reject Tina's offer to a third dance and she made his way through the crowds. Eventually he reached the end of the crowd and was right in front of me his green emerald eyes glimmering and a smirk across his face as he extended his hand.

"Care to dance Tiffany St. James?" He asked and I was startled that he knew my name but I still dropped my glass to the table nearby and then took his hand in mine and then just as we were about to begin dancing I spoke up.

"How exactly do you know my name?" I asked looking at him a smile plastered across my face as I looked at him in his tux and may I see this boy knew how to work a tux- he looked hot!

"I make it my job to know the names of gorgeous young women." And then with my breath thoroughly taken away he glided me into the dance floor and carefully placed his hand on my lower back and the other in mine and I placed my other hand on his shoulder. Leaning towards my ear so his lips graced my skin, "It was defiantly worth the wait to see you in that dress Tiffany." Zach whispered in my ear and I laughed then we began dancing the waltz.

It was magical, no that doesn't even justify it. It was perfect it all made sense I knew I belonged in Zach's arms the way he so easily moved me across the dance floor and how not one of us said a word but just stared into each other's eyes as he dipped me and spun me my dress spiralling below me. During the dance I caught a glimpse of Bex who was dancing with Grant and she winked at me ever so subtly that no one would notice her slip out of her cover and Liz and Jonas were standing by the food table talking and Macey was also dancing with Nick but they were so deep into conversation she didn't notice anyone but him.

Half way through the song the music died out and we all turned to face the stage to see my mom, Solomon and Madame Dabney standing on the stage smiling broadly at us, "We are all glad to inform you that the examinations are over and every one of you passed; so as a reward you can drop your covers and be yourself and have fun." My mom exclaimed and there was an eruption of applause then Mick shouted over the noise.

"What is the catch?" Solomon nodded proudly and then took the microphone from my mother.

"There is none, but well done for making sure." And then the music got turned back on and about half of the couple on the dance floor switched partners so people were dancing with people they wanted to dance with and not someone they didn't.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise Gallagher Girl." Zach said and we began dancing again but then the question that was niggling away at the back of my mind spilled out of my mouth like word vomit.

"Why did you wait so long to dance with me?" I asked tilting my head and not bothered it my mask of emotions had fallen.

"I don't know what you mean Gallagher Girl." Zach said and his pupils ever so slightly dilated I was afraid it was a fragment of my imagination but I knew better than that and still pushed.

"Don't lie to me Zach, and don't call me that if that is all I am to you just another Gallagher girl." I said and was about to leave him when he grabbed my wrist and held both of my hands staring straight into my eyes that I could have melted straight into his eyes at that very moment. I knew I was showing all of my emotions and he was too.

"Cammie you aren't just any Gallagher girl, you are _my _Gallagher Girl." He did it again took my breath away with his velvety tones and his charming words which came so easy to him it was almost second nature. Our eyes still locked he moved one hand from mine to the crook of neck and the other on my waist and the whole world dissolved around me. Without another word he dipped me movie style and then just as his lips were an inch away so I could taste his peppermint breath mingling with mine and I closed my eyes.

But instead of being met with pure bliss and harmony a gun shot was fired and the chandelier Zach and I were standing under fell from the ceiling around us Zach holding me tight to his chest his hand on my head protecting my from any shard of glass as I clutched his jacket in my fists. I looked over Zach's shoulder to see someone in all black holding a gun directly at me as Zach tilted our bodies so he could see too.

"Any last words _Cameron_?"

**Please review **** How are you guys liking the twist then, did you expect it or not? I was trying to make it tension but I don't really think I succeeded it, but let me know. Also who do you think it is?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Cammie POV:**

Zach was still holding me closely to his chest, so close I could feel his heart pound against my chest as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, and the Grand Hall was still stunned into silence as the scattering crystals began to quieten down after they danced in all directions across the hall floor. I heard movement around me over the blood pounding loudly against my skull and I saw the all the girls and boys in the Grand Hall had let their spy training come back to them as they got in positions ready to fight and I saw out of the corner of my eye that my mom and Solomon were ushering demands to other staff members as they swished out of the Grand Hall unnoticed.

The gun was still aimed at my chest and Zach had twisting his upper body to shield my chest but to his annoyance I still managed to get in front of him even though his light shoved me on many attempts, failing on every one. I knew that voice anyway even though his face was masked with a jet black ski mask only revealing his sinister smile and dark eyes that were haunting my dreams. The voice was dark and husky and I knew the owner of it in an instance- Aaron Samuels. The boy who pushed me out of a tower, the boy who tried to strangle me to death and the boy that has been destroying my daydreams and popping up in my mind when I least expect it. Leaving behind my scared cheek and my heavily bruised neck and my constantly marked spy pride, like a piece of dirt on the sidewalk.

He brought his finger to his ear and then muttered something to his Comms Unit and within seconds the windows smashed in raining on top of us and men dressed in black fell down from the smashed windows. Getting in their fighting stance they began pouncing onto all of the students and factuality which they returned with the same pose. Within seconds the room was filled with spies and spies-in-training fighting to the bloody end, no mercy was going to be shown. Aaron still kept his gun pointed at me and stepped closer each and every time his finger tickled the trigger.

Groans of pain filled the room and people were being thrown around some men in black and the odd few would be the weak girl in a flowy dress then I remembered my entire spy training at once. I changed my stance from a weak teenage girl clutching onto the chest of her boyfriend to a strong Gallagher girl and I was ready for anything that was thrown at me. Pushing Zach away from me we both got in our fighting stance then Solomon charged across the room gun in hand pointing it at Aaron and then picked me up carrying me out of the Hall as Zach pounced onto Aaron.

I cannot believe I missed it, thinking upon it now, the looks then Zach sent across the room with his unreadable green eyes from my foggy confused blue ones as I looked up at him. Hoping he had the answer to get me out of the nightmare, hoping he would wake me up. The way he nodded towards Solomon just before his footsteps bellowed over the sound of the fighting as my body was in a way froze in time, trying to believe it was a dream and soon I will wake up in a cold sweat ready to walk the dusty passageways.

Placing me down lighting in the sealed cupboard at the back of my mom's office Solomon clutched my shoulders staring deeply and intently into my eyes his dusty grey ones feeling with fear and anger. He began opening and closing his mouth unsure of how to piece together his words of choice, "Cammie you need to promise me to stay here, and do not move, they want you dead and they will stop at nothing. I know this isn't how you live Cammie running away from danger but you must promise me you don't fight as they will kill you no matter what. Do not move until you are instructed too; your mother will be down as soon as we get rid of everyone." He then ran over the desk and typed something in the computer and loud sirens filled the school making the walls shake along with my body almost to an in time rhythm. My hands shaking vigorously the tension all got to much the repeated words 'CODE BLACK' boiled inside of me as I watched Solomon frantically charge around the office grabbing this and that.

"Who are they?" I whispered that along with the sirens I was unsure is Solomon had even heard it, but of course he heard something he was the best spy I knew (after my father) as he tilted his head to me his eyes twitching as the pressure began to build up inside of the room, the mansion and _him._

"Sorry Cammie, what did you say?" He asked dropping the folders he had hold of onto the floor the papers flying around him as he stepped over to me his footsteps light and only sending soft vibrates along the carpet and to my body crossed legged in the corner.

"Who are _they_" I repeated this time louder and clearer and emphasising 'they'.

"The Circle of Cavan, they want you and will stop at nothing until they have gotten you not bothered about what blood they may splatter on the ground on the way. But we won't let it get that far we will get them out of the mansion and you will be safe, Aaron is part of them and all along he was after you I knew that from the start. But I chose to ignore it." Solomon explained and then he closed the door uttering softly the word 'sorry' and then I was plunged into darkness.

I heard the sound of the numerous locks being turned and keys being inserted and codes being violently typed and I brought my knees to my chest feeling my heart pound against them as I thought over everything that had gone down tonight. The only light was the glowing red light that flashed once every 0.00087 seconds sending a sharp slit of light down my face and dress. My thoughts being interrupted by the turning off of the sirens and then I presumed the mansion was safe for function once again as I heard the light sound of heels tapping down on the hard wood floor of the office. Thinking it was my mom I scurried to my knees as I heard the sound of locks being turned and codes being unlocked and then the door swung open and light poured into the small previously black compartment where it silhouetted a tall curvy woman.

I looked up at her as she smirked such a familiar smirk down to me, the same smirk that made my heart flutter on a regular basis yet this one had such a different effect on me. It made my heart turn cold as if it was shrivelling up into a piece of crumpled paper. I travelled my eyes further up her pale icy skinned face to be shocked to see deep sparking emerald green eyes stabbing into mine and I felt sick to the pit of my stomach as her eyes showed an awful story of disgust and pain that _she_ had caused. And she craved it, loved it with every fibre of her being.

Fiery red wavy hair tumbled down her scalp and ended just below her shoulders and framing her face, making her pale skin gleam even more. Even though I hated her with one look I could deny she had attractive looks, but she reminded me of someone I hated. No matter how many times I ushered the thought to the back of my mind it still managed to creep back to the front and scream at me to just admit it.

She was Catherine Goode, the leader of the ancient terrorist organisation who captured my father, the name that was spat with venom as it was spoken and finally the mother of the boy I loved. Zach, she had the same smirk on the outside but if you looked closer his was cheeky and challenging hers was sinister and reminded me of the devil; they owned the same pair of emeralds that they called eyes but his was intensely deep holding so many stories I couldn't help but get lost in them- but hers were dark and gloomy with no sparkle and told an unwritten story of a woman who kills for pleasure a woman who was trained to originally kill her enemies who had now become her enemy. She held no other emotion than power and greed and not stopping until she had it.

Pulling out a small but lethal hand gun that was strapped to her thigh and holding it to my skull and holding her finger onto the trigger, "Oh how I have longed for this moment Cameron Morgan, now give me the names." Her voice cold and sharp she was not showing any emotion whatsoever.

**Please review, I am sorry that I made you wait so long for this chapter please forgive me. I am also sorry this was such a rubbish chapter I just didn't know what to write and wanted to get something out there for you guys, next chapter should be better though. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Cammie POV:**

_Pulling out a small but lethal hand gun that was strapped to her thigh and holding it to my skull and holding her finger onto the trigger, "Oh how I have longed for this moment Cameron Morgan, now give me the names." Her voice cold and sharp she was not showing any emotion whatsoever._

I stared at her in shock, what did she want from me? What did she mean by _the names?_ So many questions reeled through my brain but I knew I only had a fee seconds before she got impatient so stumbling to my feet I stared at her straight on trying not to extremely embarrass myself by falling over in my heels as my legs shook violently.

The gun aimed directly at my skull and an inch away from my skin I knew I had to act fast, swallowing away the lump that had crept up my throat and set up camp I spoke, "I don't know what you mean, what names?" I asked and her emerald eyes looked quizzical, as if she didn't know whether to believe me or not.

"Your just like your father you know that?" She paused and I knew my eyes perked up as she scoffed in my face and then touched the cool aluminium to my skin sending cool waved through my body, "That wasn't a complement. Now come with me and no harm will come to your fellow peers and teachers, or cause a scene and I blow the whole place up, your choice." She stated and I knew not to mess around so I just nodded not saying a word and she smiled then moved the gun back to her thigh strap and uttered a few words into her Comms Unit and within seconds the room had two beefy goons at the doorway.

She pointed towards me and they both grabbed one of my arms each and then lifted my feet from the ground while Catherine walked towards the wall where the secret passageway and she grabbed my hand sharply digging her nails into my skin drawing blood. Pressing my index finger onto the disguised DNA pad and the walls peeled away and she smiled smugly then I was dragged out of the room to the passageway. Without a word everyone in the tunnel made their way to the end of it and Catherine then tied an old rag around my mouth and it smelled of drugs and I knew I would be conscious for some time. She tied it tightly around my head and the smell quickly intoxicated me with my last visions before I blackout was the mansion I had learned to love stood, for now, safe from harm's way but I could also see a few figures running towards to but I was too hazy to figure out who they belonged too.

()()()()

My head was heavy and my eyes were twice the weight images of my nights dreams came flashing back to me like a roller coaster, the dance the near kiss with Zach and then the smashing chandelier and then the closet in my mom's office and then the poisons that I inhaled causing me to black out in the hands of Catherine Goode- Zach's mom. I felt so uncomfortable in my bed in fact it didn't feel like my bed at all the mattress had turned from a soft springy heaven that was moulded to fit my body shape perfectly after the years of me ling on it. Instead this one was icy cold, hard and rough under my fingertips.

As I tried to life my hands up to my head I came to realise I couldn't and I then tried to move my other arms but failed too then my legs and felt I was blocked from that as well. Jolting my eyes open I found myself in a dimly light box like room and I was lying on a concrete block with my wrists and ankles clamped to the concrete block and my physically couldn't move. My body wouldn't move either as there was a steel curved strap tight to my body the edges piercing though my dress then into my skin letting the blood move to the surface of my skin. My wrists were bruised but I couldn't see my ankles through my slightly shredded and dirty dress that just about covered my feet that had blood from my ankles slowly trickling down my feet.

Trying to tilt my head as much as I could to inspect the room I saw I was alone and there was a small slit of light coming into the room that I could tell was the doorway and there was a small light that was obviously been used for some time from the dimness of it and the fact it only really illuminated the bottom left corner of the room. I was then pulled out of my thoughts as the door swung open and I male figure came into the room the light from the white corridor outside shone onto my body and my eyes burned from the change of light.

The black figure came into the room closely followed by a steel table that had an arrangement of tools and toys invented by the devil that were made for one purpose and that purpose only- torture. My eyes widened and the man straightened them out and the he left the room without another word but not even a millisecond later a curvy women figure stood in the doorway. She took one step forward and turned a light on they flashed twice first and then made the steel walls reflect the light all over the room.

Slowly walking over to the table she danced her fingers across the tools then without looking at me she began speaking her voice bouncing off of every surface in the room it cold and monotone not showing any emotion whatsoever. "Now let me tell you a story my dear Cameron, so keep that mouth of yours closed so I can begin."

Pacing the room she her heels lightly tapping on the floor with every step, "Now your father had something that could possibly destroy The Circle all together and I _know _you know something of it as you were there the night he got given it. The night of his disappearance, you remember it don't you?" She wasn't waiting for my response as she already knew it, as that memory followed me around everywhere.

_Flashback:_

_The red and orange flames surrounded my father and me burning down the red and blue circus tent in the process the sound of circus music crackling in the distance. Clutching my dad's hand with my dear life as the pale pink dress I wore got a thick coating of dust layering on top of it, my pig tails in ribbons hung lose by the side of my scalp strands of honey blonde hair falling down to frame my tear and blood stained face. Warm blood trailed down my scalp mixing with my hair as the hot flames created a small covering of perspiration to occupy my face._

_Looking up to my father, the man who always held the answers to even the unanswered questions, to see his remarkable dark blue eyes to be burning with fear and worry just as strong as the flames that surrounded us and he squeezed my hand just as tight. The red flames reflected into his eyes and feeling my stare he looked down to me and then smiled a weak curve of his lips down to me but his smile dropped as quick as it came._

_Kneeling down to my level so the dusty sand around us blew into the air as his knee his the ground his held both of my shoulders looking directly into my eyes his filling up with tears as he muttered the next few words. Stroking my hair out of my face and wiping away my tears she began to explain to me, "Now Cammie darling I need you to be a really brave girl for daddy, can you do that?" He asked and I nodded strongly standing bigger and getting on my tip toes to try and seem taller than I really was and he lightly chuckled under his breath, "Of course you will your my little girl, now I am going to leave you to check everything it okay. You cannot move from this spot do you understand?" I nodded even though my heart was breaking with his every word._

"_Cammie someone will come and collect you okay, your Aunt Abby you remember her right?" He never waited for an answer knowing it already, "Only leave with her anyone else I want you to scream the place down scream until you can't anymore, punch until you are too weak to continue kick them in the place daddy always tells you not to kick him," I laughed at him and he smiled at me. "But I want you to remember I am doing this to protect you, and I will not be back for a while but that doesn't mean I have given up or don't love you anymore. Do you understand what is happening Cammie?" I nodded and then he flung his arms under my arms and I put mine around his neck and he cried softly into my hair while I did the same to him his blood from his knuckles and arm seeping into my clothes._

_Through my tears I whispered into his ear, "I love you daddy." _

_Pulling away he held my face in both of his hands and they warmed my insides and he kissed my forehead and held it there for a while then stood up, now becoming so far away from me, "I love you too Cammie and this is why I am doing this." Then he left me standing in a burning down circus sand blowing in the wind._

_Leaving through the small gap in the deathly flames he picked a napkin from the bin, at that moment I thought it was weird, then I saw there was writing on the napkin. Names to be exact and from the moment onwards they have been locked away in a tiny box in the back of my mind and I swore to myself I would never properly register them or utter them to anyone. No matter what as I always knew they held the key to something important and I feared that it was the life of my father._

_End of flashback._

Small tears began to appear in my eyes but I blinked them away before they fell as I thought about the last moment I saw my father our last words and our last touch. Catherine removed me from my thoughts with an evil laugh that I would always think belonged to the devil; it was like the sort of stereotypical evil laugh from the movies but laced with venom and murkiness.

"Of course you do, now give me those names or you will suffer." I stayed silent and she released an exasperated breath, "Stubborn like your father, maybe you will give in quicker or you will end up six feet under like him." That stung I always thought he was dead but it has never been officially announced he is only MIA (missing in action) _not _KIA (killed in action) so technically there is still a possibility he is alive or people are just too afraid to find the truth since his body hasn't been found yet.

Catherine picked up a seven inch blade and stalked over to my body that lay helpless on a concrete block and she smirked down to me, the smirk that was so much like her son's the boy I love and the boy who was probably going out of his mind with worry about my current location. Just like everybody back at Gallagher. Slowly she danced her long bony fingers along the blade and then when they reached the top she frowned then muttered.

"This needs sharpening." To me the blade looked pretty sharp to cause me enough harm but obviously not as she walked over to the table and grabbed the sharpener and dragged it along the blade the noise making me wince. Then she tapped the tip and smiled with triumph and made over to me. Lightly placing the end on the blade on my belly she looked at my dress with admiration, "Lovely dress Cameron, so much like the one your mother wore for her graduation when we both attended Gallagher." She went to Gallagher?

Then her veins in her arms tensed as she applied more pressure onto the blade and pressed it harder onto my skin and it was painful as I felt the blade go through the first layer of skin and my skin burned with agony as she removed the blade with about three inches on blood on it. I felt hot blood fall across my stomach and across my sides and soak into my dress. Then without even her emotion changing in her eyes she quickly slashed she blade across my arms and I let out a scream of pain as the blade made contact with my skin.

This went on for about an hour and I was in agony at the end of it I was probably more cuts than skin and I dress was so badly stained with blood I was surprised if you could identify it original shade of red behind this dark crimson colour it now owned. My whole body screamed in pain and by the end of the torture my body was so numb I didn't feel it as she inserted the blade deeply into my thigh a pool of blood now laid on the floor from the blood that dripped down the block from my thigh.

I knew I had to get out of here as if this carried on every day I wouldn't be living for very much longer… that was for sure.

**Please review, how do you like the chapter? Do you want her to be freed to for her to escape herself in the next chapter, your call? But I need you to review for me to determine the outcome.**

**I may not be able to update in the next few days because the homework is piling up and I am going skiing with my school in Easter and I need to get that stuff sorted but I will try to update by Tuesday at the latest! Sorry! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Zach POV:**

Here I am sitting in the passageway that Cammie and I shared our almost first kiss the day she took me on a tour around the school grounds, the day that I began to fall for her smile and her personality, for her. The whole school had to work together to kiss ass to get rid of The Circle who infiltrated Gallagher the night of the ball, and when I saw them I knew what they wanted so Solomon got rid of her. Cammie is what they wanted but we were still too sloppy, too careless and we lost her. No scratch that, _I_ lost her if I followed my gut instinct when I realised my mother was nowhere to be found I should have tracked her down. Not fight the goons that were fighting a losing battle with the rest of school.

Ms Morgan, Solomon, the girls, the guys and I all watched as my mother gagged her and then she became weak in her arms limp and lifeless that was enough to make me want to kill her. She was hurting the girl I love and that doesn't wash to easily with me. We all ran towards the van but to our disgust we were too late we had to stand and watched as she was tossed like an unwanted rag doll into the back of the can her dress flowing behind her. Oh my god that dress, she has never looked so gorgeous. Normally it is just me that notices her good looks but that night she was getting more stares than Macey- which is saying a lot considering she is usually who Blackthorne ever notices.

We stood on the lawns patches of snow surrounded us since it was nearly all melted away, Liz was shaking violently and silent sobs escaped her mouth and Jonas consoled her by holding her ever so tightly to his chest. Bex stood her face emotionless and solid as stone her fists clenched as she muttered things under her breath and Grant came up behind her placing a caring hand on her shoulder showing his care and affection as his blue eyes pooled with tears that never fell. But Bex shrugged off her hand and just stared at the cloud of dust that followed the old battered van holding her best friend.

Macey had mascara running down her cheeks and sweat appearing on her brow from the distance she ran, only wearing one show she stood as an angle the only strap of her dress hanging down her back blowing in the wind. Nick already stood by her side occupying a similar stance and facial expression as Bex but her still wrapped his arm around Macey's bare, nearly blue, shoulders where she let the tears fall and bounce onto his suit and shirt. Her mascara tears leaving black splodges.

Ms Morgan, Cammie's mother, stood almost stunned into silence as her cover of a strong and amazing head teacher slowly decayed as her salty tears flowed from her eyes. Her hair had become a mess from the gusting winds as her chin wobbled as she tried to bite back the sobs of agony as she watched another loved one being taken away from her because of The Circle. Wiping away the tears she looked at everyone there and then she let out her first sob and Joe was then jolted from his shell shocked state where he was stood in the same position shock and hatred filling his face and he ran to Mr Morgan's side.

"Everyone get back inside." Solomon announced and everyone slowly but efficiently made their way to the mansion doors not saying a word.

I however quickened my pace so I was in a full sprint hearing the cries of my name from behind me but my blood was pumping off of my brain not letting my hear anything else but my blood rushing through my brain. I got to the passageway and ripped off my black jacket and threw it down the dark passageway watching it flow to the ground a bubble of dust surrounded it. My body flopping to the ground as I dragged my knees to my chest and for the first time in a long time my eyes filled with tears, and then double checking no one else was around, I let them fall. I Zachary Goode was crying over a _girl_, but this wasn't just any girl it was _my _Gallagher Girl. And I was going to get her back no matter who I have to kill in the process.

()()()

I must have fell asleep in the passageway as my eyes fluttered open my lashes stuck together from the dried up tears that congealed my eye lashes together. My internal clock told me it was 3:47AM and I sat up my back cracking as I twisted side to side. I stood up and dusted off my slightly ripped shirt and then took off my bow tie stuffing it in my pocket of my trousers I went to go and get my jacket then rubbed my face refreshing my face up as I made my way to the end of the passageway.

My chest still felt tight and my heart ached as I thought about Cammie's deep blue eyes but I pushed her to the back of my mind and then left the passageway and stopped by my dorm slowly and quietly opening the door. I scanned the room and saw Jonas, Nick and Grant were sparked out but they weren't out of their tuxes and they weren't under their blankets so I presumed they must have drifted asleep before getting sorted for bed. I dropped my jacket onto my bed and then slipped out of my slacks and faded white buttoned up shirt and put on some grey sweats and a shirt.

As I pulled out the shirt from my wardrobe one of my hoodies fell out of it and I picked it up to then be caught off guard by the scent of Cammie. I looked at the hoodie to see it was one she had on only a few days before when we were doing some homework in here and she got cold. I brought it to my face and breathed in her fruity perfume and gorgeous smelling body wash. Feeling myself getting drunk on the scent I put the hoodie back in the wardrobe shelf and then headed towards to bed where I wrapped my arm around my head and then stared blankly at the ceiling trying to think up a plan to get Cammie back to where she belongs.

Soon the internal alarm of all of my military trained roommates rang in their brains and they sprung up looking normal then looked around the room and at their clothes and their faces dropped and they all let out frustrated sighs. No one said a word and then Grant was the first to break it.

"How are you holding up Zach, we will get her back you know?" He asked and I sat up resting my back against the wall as Nick got ready for a shower and Jonas had already began typing away on his laptop at the speed of light.

"I know, and she is strong one of the strongest people I know it will take a lot to break her." I said and then I heard the boys agree with me and then once we had all showered and were all in a change of clothes, Grant and I in sweats and a plain shirt and Nick and Jonas in a pair of cotton shorts and a polo shirt, and we decided to go and check on the rest of the girls.

We took our normal pursuit down the corridors hearing whispers of the events of last night drift through the air and into our ears, once we reached the girls dorms Nick lightly knocked on the door. About half a minute later Liz opened the door her eyes red and puffy her white of her eyes have rivers of red surrounding her pale blue eyes. She just had on her pyjamas but I recognised the shirt she had on of belonging to Cammie as it slightly hung lose around her thin pixie like frame.

"Hey guys, come on in." She muttered and then stepped out of the way of the door allowing us access and I saw Bex was pacing the floor only wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a tight fitting cami vest rubbing her forehead and she kept running her fingers through her loose hair that acted as a curtain to her bowed head. Macey was sitting on her bed staring at Cammie's made bed and she was wearing a pair of leggings and a grey hoodie that belonged to Nick and she still had her hair in the style of last night.

All of them didn't look like they got a lot of sleep last night as they eyes had dark pools of grey surrounding them and their beds didn't look as though they were slept in. Macey yawned and then rubbed her eyes and then she got up without a word and walked to the bathroom silently closing the door behind her.

"We should probably go to Ms Morgan's office to see how she is and to see if she has any leads on the whereabouts of… Cam." Liz said hesitant on whether or not to say her name but she did and I felt a small knot tighten in my stomach as her name was mentioned. Bex then nodded and stood up and then Macey appeared from the bathroom with tear stained cheeks and then shuffled her way over to Nick where she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"You're right just let me quickly get changed and then we can head down to the office the sooner we get a start on this the better." Bex said and Liz nodded and went to go get dressed too.

()()()

We were now all sitting in Ms Morgan's office and it was safe to say that without Cammie we sort of fell apart, the girls weren't laughing and whispering all the time. The boys weren't messing about and teasing the girls like they normally would. Although all seven had only known each other for a few weeks now we have created a strong bond and I would not only risk my life no for Grant, Nick and Jonas but I would also do the same for Macey, Liz and Bex. However I was quiet and distant just observing the surroundings and exchanges between the group as my heart ached when I heard her name or when her laugh might just flutter through my mind.

I wouldn't just risk my life for Cammie I would willingly kill someone of it meant keeping her safe I would kill a friend if it meant the kill I live for to be safe, I would jump in front of a flying bullet and charge in front of a moving train if it meant keeping my Gallagher Girl safe. I was dragged out of my thoughts as Grant fanned his hand in front of my face breaking me from my trace and I hadn't realised it but I had sat deep in thought for over an hour so the rest of them were well into their research.

"We think we may have found her location, but we need you to tell us some stuff that you may remember from when you went to these headquarters. Like any lose threads in security things like that." Solomon said in full spy mode not sending a sorrowful glance for making me get back into the mind set my mother so effortlessly sculptured for her son.

"Yeh sure," I said while standing up and with one hand for balance leaned over the desk and peered at the CIA database that was across the screen, the blue prints the details if their last victims everything. My eyes scanned the screen and I knew this old abandoned warehouse far too well, it was the place in which I was forced by my mother to kill my first Circle captive. Pointing towards the windows and the vents, "There is a break in the security system there and there is a few motion senses there and at all of the entrances there will be at least three guards. So we will need to keep an eye for them. Also there is lasers at every entrance and if one of them goes off the whole building goes in lockdown and all the Circle members evacuate the building and the area affected blows up." I explained and Jonas wrote down the notes and Solomon and Mrs Morgan took in all of the information while the rest of the guys and all of the girls did a mixture of both.

Solomon then asked a few questions about the area and I answered them with a monotone voice and by the end of the hour we had come up with the basis of our plan. It was a simple plan nearly a 99% chance that there would be no flaws; it was get in and get out. We just had to use our next few hours wisely as we had to get Liz and Jonas to hack into the files and find out which cell Cammie was in so we could swipe her while to room was empty and on the way out throw a few grenades here and there to avoid anyone following straight away. Liz and Jonas had to be quick as if they weren't quick on the hacking an alarm would go off and not only would we have to start all over but the Circle would also know our plan on getting back Cammie and how and we were planning it.

()()()

Much too every body's despair no one had yet managed to get any link to the whereabouts of Cammie, since the location we did have was a false lead that lead to an empty field in south California, and we were trying all of our powers but the Circle had severely updated their system since I was last on the operating end. The files have hundreds of firewalls and it takes hours to just get near breaking down one. So it doesn't really take a genius to figure out we are going to need another plan and fast. So here I was with the rest of my Cove Ops class wandering around the town of Roseville on a simple brush pass operation.

So I was walking around with Solomon's commands ringing in my right ear and I had just passed the gazebo in the town centre when I saw a glimpse of honey blonde hair in the distance; but I just pushed it to the back of my mind just blaming in on my lack of sleep and my aching heart.

"Goode how many black cars were parked along the street you just walked through?" Solomon asked and without missing a beat I replied my answer.

"Eight, nine if you count the one three quarters in at the north side exit." He lightly congratulated me; you could tell he was suffering without Cammie. He wasn't as confident without the girl he pictured as his daughter and he was just as sleep deprived as I was. Sleepless nights had become common for most of the people that had an extra bond with Cammie, she had left behind so much and everyone felt her presence was gone. Even people who didn't properly know her other than as the Chameleon were saddened by her sudden capture.

I walked passed Bex and she lightly passed the marked coin into my right hand and it was so swift I knew it was physically impossible for anyone else to notice it, and then I placed it in my pocket and waited for further instructions from Solomon.

After about ten minutes I had already given away the coin to Tina Walters and was now walking around the town on my own my mind constantly thinking of that honey blonde beauty. She was always there somewhere in my mind if it wasn't just there in the spotlight her ocean deep blue eyes twinkling at me as she smiled her cheekbones lightly tinged a rosy colour of pink. If she wasn't there she would be just sitting there in the back waiting for when I have a free moment to look at her in awe.

My thoughts were ruined as Solomon's voice cracked into my ear, "Everyone back to the van, mission complete." Then the Comms went static and I then headed back to the van that was parked outside of the diner and Grant and Nick were returning to the van just as I was.

"Hey." Nick said with a small head nod and I returned with the same gesture and then we piled into the van without saying another word.

We rolled up to the entrance of Gallagher and I heard small whispers of the girls in the back of the van as they pointed at my grey bags and constant glum face as I walked over to the main doors with my shoulders slumped and my hands stuffed in my jean pockets. I opened up the heavy doors and then stepped into the mansion and shuffled my shoulders slightly as I let the warm Gallagher air as I blew away the cold Roseville air from outside.

Slowly I made my way towards the common room where I could start writing up on the report I knew would be coming my way after the Cove Ops assignment I just completed. However my pathway was blocked with an out of breath Jonas with a flushed face and heavy breath as he panted to try and regain his breath and then an equally out of breath Liz came up behind him but her face was slightly less flushed than Jonas' but she also had a cut knee and was holding have of a glass vase in her right hand.

I smirked at her and raised an eye brow and she smiled embarrassed to the floor and then Jonas spoke up, "Ms Morgan has gotten a strong lead on Cammie and we know exactly where she is and we have a plan sorted and are leaving tonight at 1800 hours." My whole body had changed stance from my hunched over moping self to a head strong body and my hands were no longer in my pockets but moving back and forth along with my legs as my feet ponded against the plush carpet on the way to Ms Morgan's office and I head the two light footsteps behind me.

A crash also came from behind me and a faint, "Oopsey daisy." I smirked to myself and then without even knocking on the door I opened the door to see Ms Morgan sitting typing furiously away on her keyboard her eyes glistening with excitement as she wore a smile like a five year old wore as she tore open her favourite present on Christmas morning. I hen felt the presence of Liz and Jonas behind me and then Ms Morgan stood up from her desk and straightened out her blue midi dress and walked over to me her bare feet against the floor as she flicked off her heels.

"Zach we leave tonight, can you come?" I don't even know why she asked I just nodded and then she smiled even larger with that was possible, "Right I have informed Bex, Macey, Grant and Nick and they will all be coming along too while Jonas and Liz work the computers and Mr Solomon and I will also be coming too. It is going to be a forty five minute high speed helicopter ride to North Carolina where we have solid information this time it is where Cammie is." I couldn't help it I had to ask it was just too automatic.

"What information?" I asked my many years of spy training showing through my spy exterior.

"Well done Zachary, Solomon knew someone who could help us out and they have photographic evidence and DNA evidence, we are 98% certain she is in there. We will develop a completely detailed plan on the helicopter ride but it will probably be the girls using rappel cords while the boys keep the guards away while Solomon and I have some… _other_… things to be doing while we are there." I knew what she was planning to do, she was going to be looking for her husband, Matthew Morgan, while we get her daughter back.

This was it; Cammie Morgan was going to be back where she belongs in the walls of the Gallagher Academy.

**Please review, I am SO sorry it took so long to update and this chapter was SO rubbish but I had loads of revision to do this week and last night I had to do some stupid thing for school where I had to talk to parents! Urg! Please don't hate me though! Next chapter action filled as possible I hope! **

**Want to hear a fun fact? My birthday is in 3 months and 2 days! Ah!**


	36. Chapter 36

**This is a little bit of a twist, well I think it is, so I hope you like it since it isn't really what the last chapter implied would happen. Enjoy…**

**Cammie POV:**

I lay still and lifeless taking the leather whips as I got them feeling them pierce their way through my thin skin that clung onto my bones showing them through the change of clothes I have been given since my once beautiful dress literally became strips of silk falling off of me from the knifes, whips and other 'toys'. The man whipping me grunted like a tennis player every time he used all of his power to use all of the force he physically could manager, I however lay silent wincing the slightest every now and then as they created new wounds as well as opening up old ones.

The man that was doing this was tall and muscly with slightly tanned skin and bushy brown locks that fell into his eyes; I know what you are thinking. This dude is hot. Well you couldn't be more wrong that is just the simple description of this man. He _was _ tall, very tall to be honest the sort of man that would make anyone seem threated the way he towered over everything, even the other guards. His muscles clearly weren't 100% natural he was pumped heavily with steroids and his 'bushy brown locks' were caked in sweat and fell into his dark empty looking eyes that didn't portray any sign of remorse and he pelted the leather into my skin. His face was completely unreadable there wasn't a scrap of emotion, nada. He had a deep scar starting from the end of his hair line and traveling from the left side of his face straight across to the other side mirroring the start position with the end one.

The clothes I had been given were a pair of blood stained leggings that were two sizes too big as they were baggy around my waist and thighs and I was given a tight two sizes too small white shirt that was covered in blood stains also. But I couldn't care less, I was past caring. Every moment I spent strapped to the metal chair, I have been transferred from the stone to a chair, my ankles clamped into position and my wrists also I was practically a toy to them.

My hair hung by the side of my face and every fibre of my being didn't bellow in pain and my skin has been getting paler and paler as the days go on, I am unaware of how long I have been in here as the other day I passed out the pain was so traumatic. I could have been in here for four days? A week? Two? I guess I will never know exactly but I just take it except that this may actually be the end.

Catherine comes in everyday asking the same tedious question, "What are the names?" She knows I shall never let them slip through my lips as she just begins torturing me thinking soon I will crack. But oh how wrong she is, the Gallagher training must have gotten a lot tougher since she was one as we are trained from day one to never crack under pressure. Never give away any information that could hurt more than it was protecting, this information would hurt every single person in the spy world as it would tear apart the entire CIA. SO I keep my mouth zipped shut.

The man has now left me so I am stuck sitting here waiting until something else happens I have searched this whole room with my eyes but the lighting is just too dim to determine if there is any way out, and even if I could I couldn't possible get out of these straps. I am just going to have to sit and wait, wait until I see a glimmer of hope and the minute I see that this place won't know what hit them.

I was in a light slumber as I felt a small prick on my neck and I opened my eyes up to see someone inserting an injection into my neck but before I could out up a fight I saw Catherine standing her arms across her chest her hip cocked staring at me almost laughing at me. Then the world turned black and my body became limp. I had been drugged, again.

()()()()

When I woke up my body was stiff and my head throbbed like someone was repeatedly smacking it was a baseball bat but I managed to must up the power to open my heavy eyes lids to see I was in the back of a truck. My body was bouncing around with the movement of the vehicle and I felt as we drove over some pot holes. I then looked at my body to see I wasn't tied up, my whole body however was covered in cuts and buns and dents in my skin. My wrists and ankles were bruised and swollen from the metal cuffs that strapped me to the uncomfortable metal chair that I was sat in for God know how long.

Hurrying to my feet to look for an escape my hair that was covered in blood and sweat fell in front of my face and I grabbed an elastic band that was lying on the floor and stuffed my hair into a ball in my fist and wrapped the band around it. The truck was filled with crates of beer and liquors, there was also a small pen knife lying on top on one of them so I tucked in down my bra strap on my back.

All my lives worth of spy training had kicked into overdrive as I scanned the area for any potential threats realising the back of the truck was completely unarmed and there was no possible signs of anyone realising I had awoken from my forced slumber. So as I made my way around the area I opened up one of the crates to see it was filled sky high with tequila so I grabbed a bottle and poured out the contents onto the floor and watched as the clear toxic liquid ran down the truck towards the back of the van and left through the barely visible crack at the bottom of the door.

Lightly I smashed the bottle against the ground so sharp shards of glass surrounded me and the bottle I was holding now turned into an eleven spiked weapon covered in alcohol, ready to cause a lot of damage when in the right hands. The van suddenly came to an erupt stop and the crates smashed off of the door and I fell to the floor in a thump behind a crate and within a matter of seconds the doors slide upwards and the dark night sky poured into my vision as the millions of stars winked down to me.

A shorter man, with just as bulging muscles, came to the entrance and his head turned left and right as he looked for me seeing I was no longer lying on the scratchy sand bag they left me on confusion washed across his face. So he heaved his body up into the van and I got up from my butt and changed my body into a crouching position as I steadied my breathing and didn't make a noise as I watched through the crack in the crates as the man who stepped further into the van. Closer to me.

His fingers flinched across the hand gun strapped to his waist and his eyes look quizzical as they scanned the area ready for anything, adrenaline coursed through my veins making the pain I had been feeling all night disappear as I pushed it to the back of my mind my only aim to get out of the van before he catches me. As he came closer to me ever so slowly I then got ready to pounce, literally, just as I saw his toe inch past the crate I grabbed his ankle pulling it forward making him smash onto his back on the floor.

Pointing to bottle at his chest I stood over him and at first fear crossed his face then he saw my physical state and he realised the ball was probably in his court. Before I saw what he was doing his had collided his heavily booted foot with my gut sending me flying across the room my back banging against the head wall of the van. Steadily he made his way to his feet as I did too both of us watching every move the other did, I looked for every weakness of his and saw he had a small limp on his right leg where the knee looked as though it was slightly bent inwards.

Unfortunately every inch of my body was my weak spot my body was no longer pumping with adrenaline so I felt pain with every breath; I was defiantly not going down without a fight though. Without a second though I ran towards him wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled him to the ground and grabbed a loose bottle that was filled with Sambuca and whacked it against his head in full force my entire arm screaming in pain throughout the process. The toxic substance inside of the clear glass bottle covered the man's head matting the hair to his scalp along with some blood that ran down the strands of hair mixing in with the alcohol.

Even though I hated doing the next thing, it sickens me to even write this but I couldn't think of any other way to get out of this and it sure wouldn't be the last time in this line of work I would be doing this and the man would have committed this crime multiple times before hand. Therefore washing these thoughts away I grabbed the neck of the 'homemade' weapon I made out of the smashed bottle I stabbed the eleven sharp knives like points into his shoulder, some of them going into his neck. Then all of them inserting straight into some very serious main veins and with a matter of seconds he was in a confused trance and he began taking his last breaths.

_I can't believe it I just killed a man._

I wanted to throw up as his warm blood cascades across my pale skin making the blood stand out even more and the toe nail shaped moon glowed down onto the blood making it twinkle like a pretty sparkly thing, only it wasn't. It was another human's blood and it was all over my hands and it soaked into his dark shirt and covered his neck. I felt disgusted with my own powers of what I had become, you don't have to train to be an assassin, like Zach, to kill you just have to be trained to do it so no one realises it was you. Anyone can kill I felt repulsed to be in my own skin.

My blood ran cold as I looked down at the man whose skin was becoming icily white as the seconds passed by; his once pink lips had turned a pale blue colour in a matter of seconds. His eyes that were before filled with life and a sparkle of well… evil, boy at least something was there. I caused all of that had drained and they were lifeless and blurry no longer being able to look into his eyes I had to place my fingers on his lids and pull them across his eye balls making them vanish.

Getting my body off of his cold one I then took his gun that was still fully loaded and stuffed in up my leggings of my left leg and jumped out of the van and ran into the shadows. I heard the pounding feet against the dusty sands of the desert that we were currently situated in behind me but I may not have had the physical ability to be faster than them at the moment- but I was the Chameleon.

Therefore I did what I did best and I became a shadow and disappeared into the shadows becoming at one with them as the Circle agents looked around dumfounded at my whereabouts. I then smiled sadly at them and ran into what my spy instincts told me was south.

**Please review **** I hope this chapter is okay, it may not make that much sense since I am writing it when I should be asleep with a huge back of maltesers and three cans of energy drink next time me to get me through it! **

**So yeh I hope this was action-y enough for you, yes 'action-y' is a real word it is in my person dictionary but the next chapter should hopefully be more action packed! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Zach POV:**

Right this was it all of us were kitted out I was wearing a pair of black combat trousers and a black t shirt and Grant and Nick had on similar things but Nick also had on a black hoodie. As Jonas was staying in the mansion with Liz on technology he wasn't in spy gear just a pair of sweats and a Blackthorne sweatshirt as he lay on his stomach on his bed as he fiddled with some communication things with a tiny screwdriver. I was now pulling out a black bag that Solomon just dropped off to our room from under the desk where we left it and unzipped it to see some guns and your typical grenades, nothing too fancy but in the right hands they were deadly.

"You guys ready?" Jonas asked as he handed out some Comms unit's that also had a tracker fitted in each one so Jonas knew where we all were and tell us how to get in and out the quickest and easiest way.

"Of course." The three of us all stated and then attached the Comms unit and made our way towards the office to meet up with the rest of them and then get into the helicopter where we can come up with a detailed plan.

Once we got there the girls were all sitting crossed legged on the cracking sofa Macey had on a tight fitting full body cat suit that started from her neck and ended at the bottom of her ankle where she had on a pair of black biker boots with a hand gun stuffed in as well as a rappel cord attached to her belt on her waist. Bex was wearing a black leather cat suit that was a curve neck showing off some of her tanned caramel skinned chest and it hugged all of her curves and I caught Grant drooling. She had on a pair of knee high converse and a gun strapped to her left thigh along with a knee attached to her arm.

Ms Morgan was wearing a cat suit too but she had on a pair of knee high leather boots and she had on a black back pack that were probably stuffed with weapons and other Gallagher girl goodies.

"Right let's get going the helicopter is going to be on the roof in less than a minute and Solomon is already waiting." She said and then handed the girls some Comms unit and then we made our way out of the office towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

()()()()

The helicopter journey was tiring as we spit balled ideas back and forth and now we have a plan and Bex and Grant was going to sort out the guards while Macey and Nick make their way to the roof of the building and stalk out the area for guards and keep an eye out of the area. While I would go in on my own to get Cammie through the break in the security system and then Macey and Nick will also use rappel cords to fall from the ceiling and grab Cammie and bring her up while I sort out the room and make sure no one will be following us out. It was practically fool proof.

We opened the helicopter doors to see we had landed in a lush green field in the middle of nowhere, seriously there were no houses to be seen or miles and miles we could see a small building in the far distance in the dark cold night, it was probably some building that belonged to the farmer that cared for the field we were in.

Following Grant and Bex out of the helicopter as we jumped from the helicopter and ran with our heads lowered to a safe distance from the chopper it flew off once everyone was out making our hair dance with the breeze it created. Without a second word we knew what we were doing so began walking out of the field towards the west side to the fence.

After about half an hour of walking and the odd chat about what we were going to do we found ourselves in a dark and deeply shadowed forest. The trees were huge and the dying leaved was beginning to disappear and new ones were starting to grow out of the braches. There was a muddy path leading to a small circle of light that opened out to a busy street where shops lined up with two cafes and there was also a small high school out there too. However with all of that in mind we walking to the opposite direction and walked across nettles and sticks hearing them crack under our feet with every step and the rustle of the dried up leaved as the wind whistled through the trees.

After another ten minutes of walking in silence with only the chirping birds as a background noise as we reeled over our plan Solomon was the first to break it, "Right now we need to be quiet as possible now we are now only ten yards away from The Circle, this is where the plan begins." With that the whole group split up.

Bex and Grant ran to the left of me to the beck of the building while Nick and Macey went in front of me to the right side of the building while Solomon and Ms Morgan went behind me where they were going the long way around to do something they refused to tell us. I however was glued to the ground it was as if someone had poured cement across my feet making stone blocks out of them. Taking a deep breath of the fresh green air that was a tinge of petrol embedded throughout it. Then I took a step forwards that turned into a deep sprint and ran straight forward to the building, the building that held my Gallagher Girl captive.

I saw two figures dressed in black one was lean and the other was bulky, Bex and Grant. They were kicking someone's butt big style I heard a loud groan and then Jonas was shouting into my ear and I realised the alarms were blaring as sirens bellowed in the sleeping night and red lights streamed across the black sky.

"Smirk, get your god for saking ass in that building and sort out the alarms, you should be in there by now why are you just standing there! The whole operation is going to fall apart!" Jonas shouted into my ear using my codename and within an instant I pelted towards the building and hopped over the two guards with patches on their foreheads and then ran into the control room from the blue prints I mesmerized and swiftly knocked out the three agents currently shouting demands into the microphones.

Looking at the control panel in front of me I followed the instructions from Liz as she told me how to turn off the alarms and then she explained that I needed to send a signal out to let them know it was a false alarm to not cause any more suspicion for The Circle. Then I left the control room and made my way to the torture chamber that was created out of pure steel.

As I walked down though something just didn't feel right, was it that fact there was no guards? Or maybe it was the fact there was no signs of lasers or motion sensors like the plans showed? Placing my finger on my Comms unit I spoke through it, "Hacker and Bookworm I don't think anyone is here this place is completely deserted, not a single form of life apart from the few guards that are now knocked out." I explained and then I heard a chorus of people agreeing with me and then I found myself in the torture chamber.

I kicked down the door to see it didn't need as much force as you would think a steel door would need as it wasn't locked, I carefully checked around the area and then entered the torture room bracing myself for what I might see.

It was empty the only thing that was in was a torn up fabric in the far corner, but when I went to go and inspect it, it looked so familiar. I ran my fingers across the red fabric, even though it was covered in blood I could still call the original colour, and the places where the material had been ripped and torn. Then it all came flooding back it felt just the same, this was Cammie's dress. The fabric felt exactly the same from when we were dancing at the ball but this time it was covered in blood and looked like someone had thrown in in a shredder.

Before I could tell the gang Nick and Macey rained from the ceiling and when they looked around the room to see me crouched down on the floor clutching the destroyed dress to my chest it didn't take long until they pieced together the jigsaw. I heard the deep hushed voice of Nick say something into the Comms unit and then I smelt the expensive perfume of Macey as she came towards me.

"Zach, we need to get out of here quick there is agents coming here as we speak the place is going to blow in less than eight minutes." I heard pain in her voice but more than anything it was worry so I placed the dress down on the blood stained floor when a small sparkle caught my eye and I keened across the dress to pick it up to see it was one of the jewels from the necklace I gave Cammie. So she may still have it, wherever she is.

I stuffed it into my pockets and then attached myself to Macey's rappel cord as she held onto Nick and we were then pulled up by Grant and Bex who looked just as furious as I felt.

"They have her and we don't know where they are, they could be anywhere." Grant said after we got back in the helicopter where Ms Morgan and Solomon looked on the brink of going insane as Ms Morgan ran her fingers through her long brown hair and Solomon rubbed his face for the sixth time in the last thirty minutes.

"We know Grant! Thank you for stating the obvious! I know they have my daughter and they are probably going to kill her just like they killed my husband!" Ms Morgan screamed at Grant making everyone jump out of their skin and she stood up and her eyes looked sorry as she looked at Grant's startled expression but she was losing everyone she loved she had a right to flip. Then she punched the wall of the helicopter and went to join the pilot in the cock pit leaving us in an awkward silence.

()()()

Two days ago we tried and failed to return Cammie back to Gallagher and we haven't got any other lead on her whereabouts. I have been going absolutely crazy without her she is the only reason I didn't go crazy before. I don't know how I managed without her at Blackthorne; I don't know how I managed to take a breath without owning the memory of her scent and her angelic beauty.

So here I am looking down at the plate of pasta as I flick pieces of penne pasta around my plate with my fork while Ms Morgan makes some speeches at the front her face hiding any emotion as she stood there like a ghost, her voice not breaking as she spoke the next set of words that tore my heart into a thousand little pieces.

"The CIA and I have discussed this and it has become official, Cameron Ann Morgan is MIA."

**Please review, sorry it was such a crap chapter it was more of just filler. But don't worry I don't think I will leave you guy hanging for too long, the next chapter will be in Cammie's POV and so will the rest of the story I think. See ya later! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Cammie POV:**

After walking for what felt like days, which was only a couple of hours, my stomach began to grumble louder and my whole body ached even more. My feet were covered in a thick layer of dust and new cuts had joined the ones kindly given to me by The Circle, blisters upon blisters piled on top of each other. I hadn't even realised that tears had begun falling down my cheeks as the night became colder and darker and my old life was beginning to feel like a distant memory.

Seeing that the dusty sands wouldn't end for hours or I would end up lost I decided to was time to call it a night, as I realised I wouldn't be doing myself any favours tracking through the dark deserts without having a clue where to go. Letting my feet stop I sat down crossed legged in the icy cold ground I curled myself up into a tight ball hugged my knees to my chest. My hands graced across the scared and bloody stained skin over my chest when my tips touched a chain.

My numb fingers fumbled over the fastening of the necklace but I finally managed to undo it and it fell to the sand I was lying on. I picked up the necklace by the jewel hanging off of it and then I realised it was the one Zach gave me for the night of the ball. One of the silver jewels that surrounded the red ruby had fallen off but other than that it was in good condition just need a bit of a clean-up.

Holding the ruby in a tight fist and pressing it against my chest as my eyes became heavier and heavier as they began to close and I fell into a cold uncomfortable sleep.

Feeling a heavy weight on my chest I felt my heart rate speed up with panic but peaked through my eye lashes to be, at first, blinded by the orange sun to the see a silhouette of a bird resting on my chest. I don't know what it is with birds but they freak me out big style the way their beady little eyes follow your every move and hover above you eyeing you like a piece of prey. So you would completely understand my terror as a bod saw on my chest their mildly sharp claws prodding into my fragile skin and their dark black eyes looked down at me with their neck slightly crooked to the left.

"Erm… hello?" It came out as I question and I mentally slapped myself for talking to a bird but my croaky hoarse voice startled it and it then flew off of my chest, and then before the other four birds circling above me decided to use me as the ground, I got off my back and to my feet.

I looked around me and my feet felt even more painful today and my whole body ached and I wanted nothing better than to crawl into my bed back at Gallagher. Using my hands as a sun shield I stopped the sun from pouring into my vision and I looked around and saw that north lead to the direction I am running from, east towards more vast sands, south towards even _more _vast sands and then west seemed to lead to some sort of civilization as I saw a couple of small buildings and a road ran through it. So I put my necklace back on my neck that was resting on the floor from my sleep and began my journey home.

Soon enough my predictions were correct and I ended up standing next to what seemed like a small corner shop, busy people ran through the small town and they looked at me with disgust. Looking down to my clothing I felt my neck flush a shade of red showing my embarrassment and I then hurried inside of the shop to try and find out where I exactly was.

Walking up to the till a young looking woman probably in her mid-twenties as nodding away with her headphones in and you could hear she was listening to some upbeat music. Feeling my presence as I placed my fingers on the desk she looked at me through her thickly covered, with mascara, eye lashes with an appalled glare.

"Yes?" She snapped out her cheap blood red lipstick lips frowning at me waiting for my response.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where exactly I was and what the date and time is?" I said and she looked completely confused at my question and she then glanced at her computer as she held one headphone on her right hand.

"You are in California it is the third of March and ten past nine in the morning, why exactly don't you know this if you don't mind me asking?" Her sandy blonde curly hair fell from across her shoulders as she edged closer eager to know what my answer was.

"I don't really know." I was telling the truth but she didn't know that and scoffed at me thinking I was being rude and then I walked off trying to come up with a way to get out of everyone's eyes as the scruffy girl wandering around covered in blood and dirt.

Making my way through the streets I then disappeared down a shadowed alley and waited for the perfect moment, the same young man that just drew out twenty dollars from the bank. He had black hair finger combed to the right of his head. He was quite tall probably about 5"11 and have dark brown eyes with thick black eye lashed surrounding his eyes. His skin was lightly tanned from the California sun and he had on a pair of light blue surf shorts and a grey shirt that hugged his lightly built body. Then as he passed the alley I stepped out and fell to the floor him on top of me and then reached into the pocket taking out one of the ten dollar notes and then scrunched it into a ball in my fist.

"Oh sorry I am so sorry I didn't see you there." He said his voice quite deep and gravely but I just stood up nodded without making eye contact my eyes burning with guilt.

"It is my fault, sorry." Then I disappeared before he had even managed to comprehend what was going on. Then I made my way to a small clothes shop that I saw didn't have an expensive set of clothing but at least I would be able to escape the bloody stained clothes I currently had on, and I would be able to put some shoes on.

Walking into the shop a small bell rung above my head making all of the people in the shop, four middle aged women and the shop assistant so I bowed my head and then went to the back of the room. I picked up a pair of washed out grey skinny shorts and a long sleeved back top with a white heart on the chest. They weren't the nicest of clothes but they were the cheapest and they would cover all of my cuts and bruises. Then as I walked to the till I grabbed a pair of grey flip slops and then handed them to the women.

"Will you not get hot in these clothes sweetie?" She asked and then I just shrugged at her kind and caring voice, "I don't mean to be rude but what has happened to you, who did this to you?" She then slashed the things through the till while I explained.

"I fell off my… bike while I was riding down some steps?" It came out as a question and the lady just nodded not believing my lame story and then she handed me my stuff after I handed her the ten dollar note and she gave me three dollars back. "Thanks." Then I scurried out of the shop towards a small run down café I saw earlier.

Once I was in the café I walked straight to the bathroom at the back and then slipped into the bathroom that had a toilet and a small grubby sink with a layering of black grin around the silver taps. The mirror was dirty and my face was no better. I grimaced at my reflection which had blood all over my face along with cuts and my eye was badly bruised and my neck from my fight with Aaron was still badly bruised. The makeup Liz concocted up in the lab was now a distant memory for my skin.

Running the tap to see a small trickle of cold water to come out of it and then I put in the plug and watched, tightly holding onto the edge of the sink, the water fill up in the sink. Finally it was filled with cold water and then sighing I wiped my face cleaned with the water and some hand soap from the dispenser. All of the blood was gone and I took my elastic band out of my hair and then combed out of the knots to the best of my ability with my fingers and then leaned over the sink and began washing it with the hand soap and the water in the sink.

I defiantly didn't feel cleansed at the end of my little bath inside of the grimy bathroom in a slime covered sink in the back of a rundown café. Then I sat on the ground underneath the hand dryer and let the dryer dry most of my hair and once it was done it did feel considerably nicer without the sweat, blood and sand embedded into it.

Then I ordered a small coffee from the café and left to try and find out how I was going to get back home.

As I walked down the streets of California sipping my coffee trying to think of a way I could get more money, as I really didn't want to steal anymore. Then absentmindedly I brought my hand to my chest where I came across the necklace Zach gave me. I couldn't exactly sell that could I? Of course I couldn't this was the only thing I had left that reminded me of my old life, of Zach of the good part of the ball.

No I can't sell it, Zach would hate me.

Therefore I sat down on the bench and I put my elbows on my knee trying to rack my brain of ways to get home, I had to be careful I didn't run into The Circle as they will know whereabouts I am and if they find me they will not stop at killing me. So with that in mind I decided it was time to move so seeing I had a few quarters in my pocket I made my way to the pay phone outside of the railway station.

My fingers were shivering with the fear of what was going to happen to me, but also the excitement of getting home after what I think was over two weeks since I was last there. I typed in the numbers for Zach's emergency mobile phone that he only ever had on if he needed to make any calls.

There were three rings until I heard a deep familiar groggy voice, "Hello?" I could tell he had just gotten up from a sleep, maybe a nap?

"Zach, is that you?" I asked my voice barely even a whisper but I knew he heard me as I heard his voice catch on his throat and he stumble of his words.

"Cammie, where are you? Are you okay?" He rambled out and it felt nice to hear him say my name, it sent some sort of chills down my spine as his soft voice travelled into my ear.

"Zach I am fine, well as fine as anyone would be after what has happened; I am in California near the west side of the deserts I am outside of the railway station but I have no money. Please come and get me but do not bring anyone else just yourself." I said and I heard him nodding and the tapping of a keyboard in the background of the conversation. "Zach I am running out of minutes, I need you to promise you will come I can only stay here until sundown after that I need to leave here as The Circle will come and fine me." I waited for him to answer.

"I promise, Gallagher Girl I love you." Then the line went dead with my heart fluttering and a small smile gracing my lips ignoring the niggling thought at the back of my mind that this was working out a _little_ too easily.

**Please review, I do not really love the ending but I wanted to get a chapter on now because I am busy for most nights this week so don't really know when I will be able to update again.**

**A little challenge for you guys, give me a fun fact about you and whichever on I like the most will get a shout out! Not a big prize but I want to know more about my reader! **

_**Fun fact about me: I am a twin and I have an older brother! **___


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all of your reviews sorry for such a delayed update but this week has been pretty hectic, for starters my school mixed up all the dates for my sky trip so that caused some troubles, and then I got tricked into doing some stupid thing for the school which I seriously felt like a genuine Chameleon. Seriously no joke one person stood right in front of me and then completely ignored me and walked into me as if I wasn't even there! **

**Enough of my excuses! I loved all of your fun facts but I must say the most interesting one was **_**princessofawesome101**_**! Congratulations, what are the four countries you have lived? If that isn't too personal… **

**Cammie POV:**

After my phone call with Zach went dead and that feeling that things were working out too easy drifted from my mind I made my towards the small park bench outside the train station unaware of when Zach would get here. But I knew he would be as quick as physically possible.

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and crossed one of my legs across the other and the sun that was slowly heating up shone down onto my purple bruises and cuts across my legs. As more people went to the train station to head to work some in suits and some in casual clothes, probably since it was such nice weather; I caught a glimpse of a group of teenagers heading towards the tracks after flashing there tickets. Probably heading to school, there was four boys and two girls.

The boys were typical California hotties with rippling muscles that almost ripped through their tightly fitted tops and a pair of shorts and all of them wore a pair of flip flops, the girls had sun kissed skin and wore a pair of acid washed jean shorts and one had on a pink tank top while another had a green one on. Feeling my gaze on them one of the boys turned to face me and his eyes widened as he saw me and I tried to hide my face and wish I was invisible as he walked over carefully.

He stopped in front of me and he had auburn hair that curled down his forehead and his skin was lightly tanned and he was strong. But not as strong as the Blackthorne boys back home, and defiantly not as strong as _my _Blackthorne Boy, he wore a worried look as his light grey eyes scanned my skin. He bent down to my level crouching in front of me wearing a caring smile but something about it just didn't feel _genuine, _"What is a pretty girl like you doing sitting outside a train station alone and obviously lost and covered in cuts?" I looked at him through my lashes and saw that he wore a caring smile but his eyes told a completely different sinister story.

I didn't raise my head and let strands of my hair fell into my vision, "Nothing." Then I stood up and left him my spy gut instincts telling me I was safer away from him and I have a feeling they were right as just as I took my fifth big stride away from the station I felt his grasp on my wrist.

He pulled me to him so my back smashed into his chest and then he spoke with a husky voice into my left ear, "I wouldn't walk away from me if I were you." His breath graced my neck sending uncomfortable shivers across my body as I ripped my wrist from his grasp.

Keeping to my cover of a snobby rick bitch I turned around to him and then made my small figure as tall as it would get and spoke strongly for the first time in weeks, "You think you scare me? Don't hold your breath." With that I stalked quickly around the corner and then check my surrounding and erupted into a full blown sprint to the back of the train station.

I walked to the grimy wall and let my back slide down the bricks and watched the sandy road as cars flew by and then became part of the scenery and disappeared to the untrained eye and the hot sun made my eyes get heavier and heavier. Then before I knew it I was out cold.

()()()

I felt my shoulders getting shook violently and I shot my eyes open to be met by green orbs of pure bliss. My vision fogged with tears filling up my eyes and a small sob of happiness escaped my lips as I lunged from the grassy floor and I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck making him collapse onto his back on the soft green grass. He then placed his hands on my waist and I felt a small tear fall onto my arms as I sobbed silently into his chest.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" He asked after a while of us holding each other in silence, his touch was like heaven. I needed it and I had finally gotten it and when I heard his voice my stomach did somersaults.

I pushed myself up so I could see his face, it had small tears rolling slowly down his cheeks and my green eyes were filled with happiness and love. However they had pools of grey beneath them and he looked so tired and exhausted, "I will be fine, just a bit sore to be honest. Can we get back to Gallagher though I need to get away from here before they come back? I kind of hurt one of the agents." I couldn't tell him I killed a man, I mean I know he won't be as disgusted as I was but it sickens myself to even think about it let alone literally let the word escape my lips.

"Of course, come on." Zach said as he stood up from under me and helped me up but when he saw my whole body and where my top had ridden up showing black and blue bruises that, without a doubt, held broken ribs behind them. "Oh my god Cammie what had my mom done to you?" His voice was so scared and angry at the same time and he came up to me and held my sides his fingers carefully running down my sticking out ribs from my starved figure. My shorts were hanging off me and my ribs were nearly piercing through my pale frail skin.

Zach breathing was heavy as he brought his hand further up my body and I felt my heart rate increasing as butterflies began swarming around my stomach. His hands stopped with one bracing my sore neck, yet his cool touch soothed it, and on just above my ribs. He brought his face closer to mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat as his minty breath tickled my lips as he breath out. Then, finally, his lips met mine and it wasn't as fast paced and hard as you would have thought. It was slow and soft but still oozing with passion, as his lips moved in sync with mine and I clung onto his shirt crumpling it into a fist.

My heart was swelling with love as I took in his touch fearing I would never be able to feel it again, and if this was a movie fireworks would be going off in the back ground. However this wasn't a movie but fireworks weren't going off just instead of behind us they were going off inside of me and I smiled into the kiss as I felt Zach's racing heartbeat against my hands on his chest.

We both pulled away at the same time and rested out head against one another's our breaths mingling together and smiled plastered across both of our faces. I knew my cheeks were flushed and so were Zach's his eyes glistened in the burning California sun.

"I love you… Zach." I said as I caught my breath.

"I love you too, now the cars just along here." Zach then grabbed my hand and walked me to his car which was Liz's specialised van and then he opened my door helping my fragile body into the familiar car and I fell deeper into the plush passenger seat.

Zach then came into the other front door and turned on the silent engine and handed me a blue blanket nodding my thanks I wrapped it around my body and then fell asleep with the radio going off in the background and Zach's hand resting on my thigh.

()()()

Slowly I crept my eyes open to see the car had stopped and Zach was sitting unconscious next to me with blood matting down his chocolate curls and I ripped my belt off of me along with my blanket. I leaned across to him to check he was still breathing and tried to get him to wake up but I had no luck. My ribs were killing me at the moment and my whole body let out yelps of pain with every movement but I breathed deeply through the pain.

I checked the window and saw there was no blood on it and the car hadn't crashed so my mind reeled with all of the possible scenarios that may have gone on. But none of them seemed to add up as all of them would have created an awakening noise, well apart from one. The one with the Circle involved. I searched for the phone in Zach's pockets and I pulled it out and punched in the unlocking passwords and dialled the number to Gallagher.

_Ring, ring, ring_ it echoed through my mind as thoughts of my mom came flooding back and just as I heard her voice, confused from the blocked number, "Hello."

Then just as I opened my mouth to speak the phone was roughly ripped from my grasp and I let out a small gasp as I gloved hand covered my mouth. My legs frantically kicked as I tried to escape their grasp but the car door was opened and I was thrown like a piece of trash onto the gravelled road. Little stones pierced my knees and palms as I fell and a small, pin head size, bit of red liquid rose to the surface of my skin.

I looked up to the van and saw Zach being pulled out of the car, however they were being more gentle with him, the men in black nodded towards the shadows and I tilted my head and saw Catherine standing there holding a smirk on her face. Slowly I tilted my head behind me as I heard the safety being taken off of a gun and saw a tall man, the one that tortured me, was aiming a gun at my limp figure meaning I couldn't move unless I had a death wish.

"GET IN THE VAN MORGAN!" he bellowed so I quickly stumbled to my feet and walked over to the black van with tinted windows and sat on the wooden planks of wood that were clearly there for seats.

Zach was sat in front of my his head dropping as he was strapped to the back of the van so his unconscious body wouldn't fall and his hands were tied together too. My hands were then tied together and so were my ankles and then before I could take another look at Zach a black sack was put over my head and tied around my neck. The small fibres of scratchy cotton wounded together allowed the tiniest bit of lit to come through from the small blub above us. I watched as Zach's body moved back and forth as the engine was started up.

Never peeling my eyes from Zach the entire time I counted how many turns were made and which direction they were and how long the journey was and so one.

**Number of left turns: 16**

**Number of right turns: 21 **

**Time taken from the journey: 63 minutes**

Then we came to an erupt stop and Zach was just beginning to come to and at first, from what I could tell, his eyes were confused and fazed and then panic washed across them as he tried to stand up. I head the painful whimper come from his lips as the metal ripped his skin and I winced as I heard him.

"Cammie are you alive?" He asked his voice breaking as he finished the sentence and I felt my heart break as he spoke with so much pain and distress in his voice.

"Yes Zach, now you need to shut up quickly and pretend to still be out of it they aren't hurting you because of your mom. I love you." I explained trying to hide the fear in my voice and before he could answer the doors were ripped open and the sun poured into the back of the van and allowed my vision to be clearer. I figure was blocking my view and then a felt a gruff hand on my arm and I stood up not wanting to go through any more pain than I have already gone through and followed the man out of the van.

We walked 568 steps and walked through seven doorways but my mind was going dizzy so I couldn't determine which direction we were traveling in and then I was pushed to the ground, but I wasn't met by hard concrete. I was met by soft cold mud that I felt a cloud of dust come around me as my body made contact with the ground. The black sack was ripped from my head and some of my hair went with it as it was thrown across the room and I found myself on my knees with my wrists tied above my head to a metal pole that ran from one end to the other in the small old brick room.

I looked up to see two men holding Zach up and he had a gag tied around his mouth and his head was heavy as it fell forward. Catherine stood in front of me her arms across her chest ad she scowled down at me in disgust and I felt like crying. I was completely exhausted of all of this I just wanted out.

"Well, well Cameron you sure do know how to make a good exit don't you?" She was implying the fact I killed an agent, "But I know how to track people like you down, now tell me the names or Zach dies." She said and then the gag was moved from Zach's mouth and the drug must have them been taken out of his system and his body became stiffer and his eyes slowly opened revealing his sparkling emeralds.

At first I knew he couldn't see me as I was standing behind his mother, who had her back to me now, as he out a smirk on his face his eyes shining with hatred and disgust, but his smirk held his mask of fear. "Hello again mother, long times no see." He said with sarcasm in his voice, Catherin didn't reveal me just yet though she still stood as my wall between Zach and I.

"Hello Zachary, now I must say you do pick excellent girlfriends don't you? And you are defiantly loyal to her since you put up a bit of a fight back in that van of yours for her, now I have a question for you. Would you take a bullet for her?" She asked her voice challenging his pervious remark.

"I would do anything for her." Zach said without missing a beat and his voice showing love and compassion for me and my heart was filling with love for him but I couldn't speak for some reason I couldn't comprehend my voice box just wasn't working. I tried to let out a squeak, something, but nothing came out I was met by silence.

"I wonder if she would do that same for you…" Catherine drifted off and stepped out of the way and held a gun towards me and I heard Zach try to escape but then a gun was being pointed being pointed towards his head by one of the men next to him. "Now Cammie, give me the names."

**Please review, I don't really like the beginning of the chapter but I think the ending kind of makes up for it. Now don't hate me for doing this to Cammie again and now Zach, oh our green eyes hunk, but they WILL make it out of it I have it all planned out. **

**Has anyone heard **_**Darlin'**_** by Avril Lavigne I know it is quite old but I love it at the moment I listening to her whole album **_**Goodbye Lullaby**_** the entire time I wrote this. **


	40. Chapter 40

**I AM SO SORRY BUT BY MISTAKE I PUT THE WRONG CHAPTER ON INSTEAD OF THIS ONE, SO PLEASE READ THIS ONE BECAUSE OTHER THINGS MAY NOT MAKE SENSE FURTHER ON IN THE STORY WITHOUT IT. THANK YOU XXX**

_**princessofawesome101: **__**I would love to live in America for a while it is my dream to go there one day, my dad sometimes travels in Dubai and I would die to see the Burj Khalifai always get my dad to take a new picture of it every time he goes there. But you are really cool to have been to all of those places, can you speak the languages? Where about in the UK were you, north, south, east or west? I don't want to be all creepy and know exactly where it is just because I live in the UK.**_

**Cammie POV:**

"_Now Cammie, give me the names."_

Zach's eyes widened as his mother fingered the trigger and my heart beat was so loud I could have sworn you could hear it bouncing off the walls of the crumbling brick walls around me. I didn't know what to do I was afraid if I give her the names I would get shot any way and so would Zach. Also if I give the names away I have not only let down the CIA I will have let down my father, if he can go through it all I can too. However it is not only my life hanging in the balance Zach's life is too and I can't be the reason for his to die, he can't die.

I looked back and forth between the guns held by Catherine, to Zach to the gun held at Zach's head being firmly pressed down so the skin it was touching was beginning to turn ghostly white. My mouth hung open and my heart was beating to fast as the adrenaline pumped through my vein I thought it was going to burst. I just didn't know what to do, I ignored the messages coming from Zach saying he was ready to die but I didn't think Catherine would kill him. That would be one step too far for the head of the Circle, she would have killed anyone else in the van but she kept him alive for a reason.

"THE NAMES WOMEN!" Catherine screeched and I slightly winced at the decibels of her voice and then just as it looked like I was going to give the names and Catherin began lowering the gun pointed towards me and she motioned for Zach's to be lowered also my plan came into action. Seriously how stupid can she get?

My wrists slipped effortlessly from the metal chains and I knocked her off her feet onto her back and then grabbed the gun that she dropped in her fall and then men then aimed one at me so I aimed one at their leader. Now they could shoot me but I would then shoot their leader, the person who had brainwashed them into thinking she is the most powerful and greatest being to ever walk the planet. They would be lost without her.

"Cammie you shoot me and Zach will die, you do know that?" She asked panic obviously seeping into her words as the men moved the gun from me back to Zach's temple and I saw out of the corner of my eye a worried layer of sweat had begun to occupy Zach's skin.

"You are willing to kill your own son for a set of names that might not even be correct, really you can stoop that low?" I challenged and then she looked confused as if it had just hit her that I was as much in the dark as she was, but she kept her game face on sticking to her initial idea of how my brain works.

"Of course you know that names you were trained to remember everything from the minute you could walk." Catherine sneered, a small smirk gracing her lips thinking she had outsmarted me, sadly for her I was one step ahead, like a true Gallagher girl.

"I was four Catherina, and confused I don't even remember what I last had to eat let alone something that happened over a decade ago. The only think I remember about that night is losing the first man I would be willing to die a million times over for," I stole a quick glance at Zach and he sent me a weak smile as his green orbs showed fear, love and pain, "My father." My heart literally broke as I said it but it was true.

I watched as Catherine was looking at me with amusement circling her eyes as my guard was slowly being peeled down as I thought of the last time I saw him, but just as it fell it was pulled back up. "How dumb do you think I am Cammie?" She asked and feeling the rage and the control I currently had over her come to my head I shot back a snarky remark.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" I smirked at her, the smirk I had adopted from Zach.

She slightly chuckled to herself and I watched her carefully as she walked around the room and then when I saw where she was heading to I pounced across the room and kicked the gun across the room so Zach's temple no longer had a gun pressed to it. Then still having my spy training in me I ran towards the gun Catherine was trying to get and emptied the bullets onto the floor and watched as they fell one by one onto the dusty ground and Catherine stared at me with more amusement.

Okay now I was confused…

She then leant forward her red hair tumbling into her vision as he went between her legs and pulled out a black gun with a solid gold handle, "I have never shot this gun, it has a solid gold bullet you know, but I suppose there is a first time for everything." She then pulled the gun towards Zach and I heard her click the trigger and I jumped across the room and while flying mid-air I shot her and she let out a small scream just as her bullet met a target.

Me.

Hot blood poured out of my shoulder where the bullet was lodged and I looked at it with fear to actually be able to see the bullet through my ripped apart skin and then I heard two thumps from behind me and looked to see the men in black on the floor with patches on their foreheads and Zach was at my side.

I tilted my head to see Catherine lying on the floor beneath the metal pole that I was once hanging onto to. I held my arm trying to put pressure on my wound and looked up at Zach to see heavy tears running down his face and he trembled unsure of what to do with himself. He came to touch me and then brought his hands sharply back as if he had gotten an electric shock. Oh my god Zach doesn't love me anymore, I just killed his mother. The only person in his family he had left. I am a monster I have killed two people in cold blood murder and one of them was the mother of my boyfriend. I should I say _ex_-boyfriend.

I opened my mouth but then closed it again unsure of what to say, my arm was in agony as the blood seeped through my fingers and I felt the bullet beneath my touch but it would be too painful to remove it. Finally I found the courage, and strength, to break the deafening silence, "Zach I am so sorry I shot her, I just didn't know what else to do. I am so sorry please don't hate me-" I was quickly brought to a stop with Zach crashing his lips into mine and at first I was in shell shock but then I relaxed and began kissing him back as I lay in his arms, him crouching on his knees, and our tears stared mingling together on our skin.

He pulled away and was smiling weakly at me, he ran his fingers along my cheek wiping away the tears as I looked up at him to see wet cheeks, puffy lips and eyes and dried blood sticking to his hair. "I couldn't hate you even if I tried I am too madly in love with you, how can I hate you for removing the one thing in my life that makes me want to kill myself. You have destroyed all of my ties to the bad side Cammie, you have made me good." He said as he held my neck carefully and I rested my head on his lap looking up at him and I saw more tears fall down his face and drip onto me.

"But I have now killed two people Zach, I am a murderer." I explained and Zach smiled sadly at me.

"I hate to break it to you Gallagher Girl but this won't be the last time you have to kill someone." Zach said still crying and my arm was now burring with pain as my top clung to my skeleton frame from the blood dying my sleeve red.

"Well why are you crying?"

"Because the girl I love is lying with a bullet lodged into her arm, why do you think?" And then I laughed and the pain had just gotten a little too much for me and my whole world dissolved behind my closed eyes

* * *

When I came back to reality again I didn't feel any of the pain I had been feeling for weeks and I felt relaxed, I thought all of the events I had experienced with Catherine were merely a dream. A nightmare really, however it seems my mind was playing tricks on me as within seconds of me think I was safe back at Gallagher the pain came flooding back to me and it was ten times worse than I remembered. My arm was in obvious pain but it had become stiff from the awkward position I had passed out in and the blood had stopped pouring, from what I could feel, but the pain was stronger and it felt like I was being burned. Of course my whole body ached and my broken ribs hurt like crazy, in a nutshell I was quite messed up.

Forcing my eyes open afraid of what I would be met by I saw I was lying in the back of an old Volvo with an old sheet draped carefully across my weak body and an old rag way wrapped tightly around my arm. I looked around the car to see it was traveling down a dusty highway and it was getting really close to Roseville, then I looked to see who was at the front. Zach. He was staring at the road ahead as the sun began to set behind the horizon and it bounced hot ray of orange around the sky and he clenched the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

I didn't want him to know I was awake just yet as I sat analysing him, knowing he won't have mended his injuries. He had washed away the dried up blood on his head to reveal a long deep cut along the right of his head, he had a few bruises on his arms where he was man handled by the agents. Other than that he didn't have any other injuries I could see from here, but he had changed a lot since I last saw him back at the ball.

I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before. His face was a lot more defined and his features were more chiselled, his eyes weren't as relaxed and carefree as they were when he settled into Gallagher. They were the dark green that he had when he first entered the hall, not an evil dark just literally darker they held a lot more secrets and his body was tenser and taller. His muscles were bigger and he had been working out since I last saw him, he looked more tired and his skin was showing it with small worried lines appearing under his eyes. Macey would have something for him no doubt.

Macey, Bex and Liz, I hadn't really given them much thought while I was here. I can't wait to get a mini torture session of Macey, well I can't realty call it that since I know what a genuine one is like. I can't wait to envy Bex as she steals glances from every guy in the room as she walks in, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. I seriously want Liz to tell me something techy and bore me to tears as she rambled on and on about some software she just discovered and how beneficial it is for her now. I can't wait to embrace them all in a bone crushing hug and hear their laughed bounce off of the walls of our room.

Now as I think about my life back at Gallagher I come across my mom at one point, of course. I serious don't believe I am saying this but I want to have some of her burned bean on toast. I want to sit for hours and hours laughing and joking and being _normal_ for a while in my mom's office sitting on the old couch. I want to hear her call me 'Kiddo' and eventually crack a smile as I tell her about my antics of the reason I may have been sent to her office. But above all that I want to just feel her touch and smell in her perfume that even after she showers is always is clinging to her.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the car went over a pot hole and Zach jolted his head to the back to check I was okay and a small smile greeted his cut lips, I didn't notice that before, and his smile turned into a smirk. Oh god how I have missed that smirk. "How are you feeling Gallagher Girl?"

I sat up crossed legged with the sheet falling to my waist showing off my blood stained top, "You know as good as I could be, what about you?" I asked as I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the rear view mirror and thought I was going to barf.

"Better to have you back in my life and to be back at Gallagher." And then my stomach dropped as I looked out of the window to see we were rolling down the gravely manicured roads of the Gallagher mansion and I saw eight familiar figures standing at the door way.

**Please review, they are back home! YAY! **


	41. Chapter 41

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY! I accidentally put this chapter on instead of the ACTUAL chapter, so please read the other chapter instead! Please don't hate me x**

**Cammie POV:**

Silence came soon after Zach's announcement as we drove closer and closer to the mansion, it was clearer in my vision and I beginning to see the cracks in the bricks more and the thin lines of ivory that travelled up the sides of the old, much loved walls of Gallagher. I tried to the best of my ability to clean myself up I quickly ripped the band from my hair and tried to finger out the knots and then tied it back into a loose bun.

I saw Zach smirking at me through the mirror as I tried to wipe away some dried up blood and pick out of the mud from my nails, but when I met his eyes in the mirror I knew I didn't look as bad as I thought. He smiled a goofy smile that he reserved for me and I felt my insides melt as the car came to a slow stop. I breathed in and then exhaled deeply to try to calm my unusual nerves but they soon came to a steady stop as I saw my mom standing a few feet away silent tears of joy cascading down her face and a smile spread from ear to ear.

Zach came around and opened the door for me and helped my weak body out and I heard a weak gasp escape Liz's mouth as she saw my mangled leg that showed off the bones beneath my muscles. I turned to her and gave her a smile and I saw she had tears running down her cheeks that were dark with her mascara.

I thought I should be the first one to break the silence as Zach held me up with her arms around my body while we stood looking at my mother, Solomon, Nick, Grant, Jonas, Macey, Bex and Liz. All of the girls had mascara and god knows what other makeup they were wearing running down their cheeks, "You couldn't have picked out the waterproof makeup could you Macey?" I joked and a small smile greeted everybody's face and then my mom stepped up to me.

"What has happened to you Cammie?" But before I could answer she had engulfed my body into a hug where I breathed in her perfume that I longed for. I felt her chest rise up and down as she breathed out her sobs that kept catching in her throat and I smiled into her shoulder holding her so tight scared I would be without her again.

I heard some footsteps come from behind us and a British voice broke us up, "Right it is our turn now." Bex said smiling and I laughed and got pulled into bone crushing hug from my three best friends. I was the first to pull away, one reason I wanted to hug some more people and another reason my body was in crippling pain.

I then gave the three boys a hug and they didn't hold back as they tightly wrapped their arms around my ribs and crushed my arm in the process making me let out a cry of pain. "Oh my god Cammie are you okay?" Jonas asked as he held my shoulders looking for the reason of my pain, which was hard considering it was my whole body.

"Well you know." I said and then he nodded and then I felt a set of familiar arms come from behind me and I lay back into them taking in the intoxicating scent of soap. How he still smells so good is a mystery to me, but I suppose he is just that _Goode._ "Can we go inside please I need some pain killers." I said and there was a chorus of 'yes' as if they had just realised that I may be in pain.

* * *

So now I was sitting on the hospital bed in a clean set of clothes which were a pair of cotton shorts that hung loosely around my invisible stomach and a light grey tank top that revealed all of my torture marks. My bullet wound had been cleaned and stitched up and the bullet now lay in a glass bowl next to my bed that my legs hung over the side of. All of my cuts had been cleaned up and stitched up and my ribs have been officially announced broken.

I was dragged back to reality as my mom and Solomon walked through the room and Zach closely followed behind with his injuries seen to. Solomon smiled at me but then pulled out a notepad so I knew what was going to follow, "Cammie we need you to tell us everything that happened to you." And then he sat down on a chair and my mom smiled at me with sorrow and Zach sat on the chair right up to my bed as I sat cross legged on it facing the two adults as he held my hand looking up at me his eyes wide.

"Well at the ball she came into the office and told me to leave or everyone I love will die so obviously left and then I put in the back of a van and that was when the torture began and from that moment onwards for about two months I was tortured everyday by The Circle. Catherine kept asking about the names that dad had that would someday bring down The Circle and I knew them of course I did. But doesn't mean I was going to give them to her so I just kept taking the knives and whips as so on.

That was how the day played out every day, for god knows how long, she asked the same tedious question and I gave her the silent response until one day they came in and I was drugged and then I next woke up in the back of a van, which was the other day. I woke up in the van and it was filled with alcohol and stuff and then this man came to the back to come and get me and we got into fight and things got out of hand. I didn't want to do it but I had to he was going to do it to me if I didn't, I was sure of it. So I killed him, with a smashed bottle.

Then I ran and ran until my body couldn't take me any further and I was in the California deserts and then I fell asleep there. Then when I woke up the next morning I headed towards civilization and asked a woman what time and date it was and this was this morning. She thought it was weird but went along with it, and then I bought some cheap clothes since my other ones were blood stained and shredded. I got the money from pick pocketing some random boy, and then I went into a manky restroom in a café and cleaned myself up.

I washed my hair in the sink and washed my blood off of my em and got changed and then I called Zach from the phone opposite the station and then this boy talked to me but I lost him and then waited for Zach. Then when he came we drove off and I fell asleep but when I woke up Zach was unconscious and then we were captured by The Circle after I tried to call you mom. Next thing I know we were both in this room and I was chained up and Zach was drugged with a gun held to his head and Catherine had one at me asking for the names.

Long story cut short there was a fight and I eventually got her gun but then she had this other one with that golden bullet in and she shot it to Zach but I jumped in front of it and then got shot myself and in the process I shot her. Killing her. Then I passed out from the pain and you know the rest."

I explained the whole thing and didn't even realise in the end I had tears falling down my face and I was shaking the entire time. My mom was pale as I told her and Zach's hand kept getting tighter throughout but I had told them so I needn't have to relive it again and again Joe can give the tape to the CIA and everything can dust over. Oh so I thought. My mom came up and rubbed my back comforting me and I nuzzled into her shoulder, "Your safe now Cammie, now and forever." I smiled at her as she left the room with Solomon then I turned to Zach who sat staring at me with a loving gaze.

Without a word he moved from the chair to be lying on the bed next to me where my lips were pressed against his neck and his heart was against my neck and I felt it beat quietly beneath me. "Your father would be proud of you, you know?" Zach said and I know this sounds pathetic but that was the most romantic thing Zach had every said to me. He has whisked my breath away on multiple occasions with his clever way with words but what he just said make my heart literally burst with happiness and I sat up from his chest and slowly and gently put my lips on his.

"Thank you, I love you." And then I pulled away from him and got back in my previous position where the world around me became a distant memory from this moment of bliss I was currently feeling as a wave of exhaustion washed across me and I got pulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

When I woke back up I heard hushed voices drifting around the room, some were familiar but some rung some bells but I couldn't quite put a name or a face to it. I didn't show I was awake I just lay in the same position, on my left side curled up into a ball with the hospital sheet pulled up to my chin in a tight ball in my fists. Zach was no longer behind me and I felt sort of alone that he wasn't there but he was still in the room. He wasn't talking but I could feel his presence, smell his scent and to top it all off I felt his eyes burning into the back of my body as he sat on the side of the hospital room.

Still lying still I listened intently at the voices, "She has gone through a lot, I mean she has been tortured and has killed two people. We have to come to terms with things Rachel she is no longer the same girl as she was when she left. The CIA _needs _to ask her questions about why she decided to kill those two people." This voice seemed soft and caring but at the same time it was irritated and obviously stressed over something.

The next voice I knew well, it was the voice of my mother "Isn't is obvious why she killed the two people anyone else would have she was trying to protect herself and keep her father's secrets secret' if she didn't we sure as hell wouldn't be standing here The Circle would have destroyed the CIA in a matter of seconds. You shouldn't be questioning her but congratulating her- don't you think she has had enough questions for now anyway." Her voice was scratchy showing she had been crying and she was trying to keep it strong as she spoke about her late husband.

"Rachel is right Agent Jones of it wasn't for Cammie none of us would be standing here at the moment. Also it wasn't that long ago that we were standing in this very building discussing her what we were going to do to return her home safely after she was announced MIA. I am not saying we shouldn't talk to her but none of this interrogation stuff she has seen too much for a spy in _training_. Give it a few days so she can get settled." This was Solomon and I felt a slight breeze as he walked across the room and then there were quiet whispers and I heard everyone leave the room.

Once the door was closed silently I rolled over to my back and opened my eyes as I stared at the ghostly white ceiling above me, it was quite a pasty white. An off white even, the light that came through the window to the left of my bed fell into the room and illuminated the room. My eyes scanned the room and I saw that there was a small dent in the chair I think Zach was sitting in as there was a small aroma of his scent lingering in that area of that section of the room. I then looked at all the wires that were coming out of me I had one of my hand and it ran to a machine and then I had some coming from under my blanket leading to another machine and then some stuffed up my nose and they lead to another machine.

I wanted to see my reflection to see how I looked and then I stretched my arm across the bed side table that had my mom's small compact mirror resting on it. As my arm escaped the covers I saw how skinny and frail it had become and it had lines and lines of scars and bruises covering it too. When my hand reached the cool mirror I opened it up and looked at my reflection. My skin had gotten thin and my cheek bones stuck out on my face, my collar bones looked like they were about to tear my skin apart. I had dark circles under my eyes and they were a bit foggy, distant not holding the same sparkle they once did. I just wasn't myself no more and I don't know if I liked it or not.

I got shock as the door swung open making me drop the mirror onto the floor and I heard the sharp cracking of the glass as small fragments bounced around the room and I looked up to see Bex, Liz and Macey standing there in the door way in amid falling stance.

"Hey…" I drifted out my voice a little dry and crackling, soon after that the atmosphere turned _very_ awkward. No one dared break the silence after that and they just stood at the foot of my bed staring at me with pity and sadness. "Well this is awkward." I stated as this is usually a good ice breaker.

We all began to giggle after that and then it turned into roars of laughter but I had bring my laughs to a quick halt as my ribs hurt as they shook. "Good I missed you." Bex said her British accent thick as she came around to me and lightly hugged me and then I felt two other sets of arms around me. When they all pulled away and they all took seats around the room Bex spoke up again, "Cammie why did you leave?" She seemed hesitant to ask the question, possibly scared of the outcome but I knew it was coming sooner and I wasn't mad at her for asking the question.

"It was I leave or all of you die, I couldn't have done that I would do the same thing a thousand times over if it meant you guys were safe and sound here. You're my sisters." I said as tears were in my eyes but not down my face.

"We would do the same for you." Liz said as she wiped away a stray tear and then I thought to lighten the mood I would change the topic.

"So what is the latest gossip?" I asked sitting up on the plumped up cushions behind me and a smile greeted everyone's face as Macey began updating me on what I had missed.

"Well…"

**Please review, a bit of a crappy chapter but it was more of filler for before Cammie goes back into the school routine and comes face to face with the rest of the school. Love you guys!**

**By the way if you love Ed Sheeran and other artists similar to that I would check out Nina Nesbitt she is really good I am in love with her song _Noserings and Shoestrings_ **


	42. Chapter 42

**Cammie POV:**

After Macey and the other girls had updated me on the gossip of the school I had found out that Josh was now no longer dating Penny because he was caught trying to hook up with Tina in the Cove Ops subs. I know would you dare? Also on top of that did you hear? Apparently I had run off with a Russian spy to go to the Alps and have a family so I can train a completely new spy race. Sometimes you have to love the nonsense Tina comes out with; we did have a good laugh when Liz told me that one I must say.

Once they were done the night had come closer and I was beginning to feel completely exhausted and I was beginning to get a little out of it, so I said my goodbyes to the girls as they headed back to the dorm while I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

You see the truth was I wasn't tired and I was just pretended to be out of it as in reality all the events were coming back to me. The way the cold metal of the gun felt against my skin as I pulled the trigger so effortlessly without a second thought. Or the way the smooth smashed bottle felt in my grasp as it easily sliced it into his shoulder, just so I could get away. I could have easily knocked him out without a breaking a sweat with one swift knee to his neck. No I _should_ have done that, I shouldn't have even of thought of stopping someone's pulse, and that thought shouldn't have crossed my mind. But that I just it, it did and I did all of it without a thought of who I would be hurting in the process just that I had to get out of there.

Sure when I killed Catherine that was for my father and also so she wouldn't hurt Zach, but I killed his mother and even though he says he doesn't care as he doesn't love her she was just the person who gave birth to him. I still killed the women who loved him as a child taught him his first words and watched as his small toddler feet took their first steps. Was all that dying and murdering really worth it?

Then I was heaved from my train of thought as the door swung open and my mom walked in with tear stained cheeks and puffed up eye balls with thin lines of blood shot veins across the whites of her eyes. She smiled a weak smile that didn't reach her brown eyes and I returned a smile holding the same emotion, sadness.

"Hey mom," I croaked out and she nodded as she came and sat on the chair next to the bed that was, only a few moments ago, holding Liz's tiny figure. But my mom didn't answer she stood up and began pacing back and forth across the room and her retreating figure was beginning to become a strain on my eyes making my head pound heavily. "Can you sit down or stand still please?" I snapped and my mom looked at me as she held her crooked finger on her trembling chin as she allowed silent slow tears to trickle down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Cammie but I am so worried about you," She paused letting her eyes travel across my skinny weak body pity flooding up in her brown orbs. "I hate seeing my little baby in so much pain and distress." She then blinked away some more tears the sadness evident in her tone of voice.

Feeling guilty for her wounded state I spoke up filling the awkward silence, "I am sorry mom, but I am feeling great now once I start eating some of your burnt Sunday dinners I will be as right a rain. Seriously mom I will be fine you just have to give it time." I said reaching out and holding her hand feeling the cool metal of her wedding band beneath my touch, tears brimming in my eyes as I thought of my dead father. I pushed the memory of him to the back of my mind before dwelling on it too much increasing the level of upset that was already clinging to the air for its life.

"You don't have to apologise Kiddo. I have spoken to the doctor by the way." My mom stated and I smiled at her great job at changing the subject to a lighter hearted topic than before, "You will be discharged in roughly three weeks as long as your body reacts well with the treatment. Then you can begin your lessons are normal but obviously taking it easily and not being so… forward in P&E." My mom explained with a small smile and a hint of humour in her voice nearer the end.

I laughed slightly under my breath, "Three weeks is a long time but I promise I will try my best to recover as soon as possible, don't worry." I said and my mom shook her head with a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she pressed them to my forehead and said goodbye and told me to get some rest. So I placed my head on the soft white pillow behind me my honey blonde hair sprawling out around my scalp as my eye lids got heavier as the minutes passed and then I was in a deep comfortable slumber.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

This was it, finally. I thought I was going to lose my mind stuck in these pale white walls alone all day while Zach and the others were in class, seriously I had come to counting how many spilt end I had. And that didn't really take that long so I repeated it for three hours. _Three hours!_ Zach, he has been my rock always there when I need him talking me to sleep every night. He would come in and lie down next to me wrapping one arm around my waist pressing my body close to his as his body heat radiated into my own. Then slowly and softly he would gracefully run his fingers down my nose talking to me about his life and what has been going on in school, the other night he spent a whole hour telling me all of the reasons why he loved me. I am still baffled about how he can come up with five minutes let alone an hour; I mean I am nothing out of the ordinary. I am famous for being _in_ the ordinary.

In addition to my visits from Zach the girls come along with their boyfriends and we would sit and talk for about an hour about anything that would come to our mind. Grant would say something stupid that would have me crying from laughter and then Bex would get all flushed and embarrassed with he would say flattering comments about her. Liz and Jonas would sit on opposite chair but holding one another's hand and blushing intensely when someone would bring up their awkward nerdy relationship. Then for Nick and Macey they would do the complete opposite Macey would sit on Nick's lap as he traced his lips up her neck and then they would end up in a kissing war. Zach on the other hind would either lie next to me holding to close or sir next to me holing my hand and keep locking eyes with me and smirking as I bit my lips nervously unaware of what his mind was thinking.

Back to reality however it was the day I was getting discharged and luckily it was a Saturday so there was no doing it on my lonesome. The nurse said she would come and sort me out at 9:30 so I told the guys to come along at about 9:45 as they insisted on not leaving my side until I graduate from Gallagher now, oh this is going to be a fun with a capital F. Note the sarcasm.

I checked my fully working internal clock and read it was eighty two seconds until the nurse was due and then just as I counted off the last second she walked into the room a smile spread across her smooth slightly freckled face. The nurse was absolutely lovely she wore her hair in a tight light brown bun with highlights running like small trickles of glad along her hair. She had light grey eyes that reminded me of small crystals the way they gleamed with the hot white lights shone on them and her long lashed shot shadows down her lightly blushed cheeks.

"Good morning Cammie darling are you ready to get out of here?" She asked as she looked up from her clip board as she scribbled down some notes and I nodded as she began sorting out the equipment and gave me some clothes Macey had dropped off earlier.

Once she had guided me towards the bathroom I got out some face wash began to freshen myself up and the I combed out my knots that had built up in my hair over night that wrapped it up into a ballerina type bun as small ringlet curls popped out the sides of my head. Afterwards I headed to the small suitcase and opened it up to see a skater skirt with ditsy print and a pair of black tights next to them. I frowned at the dressiness of the outfit but obliged and pulled off my hospital gown and pulled on the skirt and tights. Then there was a grey and white striped jumper so I put that on and then read the note telling me to tuck it into the skirt so I did as I was told and then there was a pair of black converse at the bottom of the bag so I put them on and then smiled at my reflection.

I had changed a lot in three weeks my cuts had faded into scars that I knew Liz could help me get rid of or at least fade so they are barely noticeable, my bruises had either vanished or turned a manky yellow colour. I am not as skinny and frail as before as you can no longer see every one of my ribs but my clothes I am wearing now are quite baggy and they are my usual size, so a few of Chef's waffles and I will be back to normal.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the deep voice of Grant drift through the room and into the bathroom, so I grabbed the bag and hobbled out of the bathroom smiling at everyone as I saw Grant holding a huge teddy bear, Jonas holding some chocolates and Zach holding a huge bouquet of about forty roses!

The girls were standing smiling at me as I laughed at them as the boys smiled at me waiting for my response. "You guys are fricking awesome, you know that?" I asked as I ran and got engulfed in a huge group hug with all of my best friends and my gorgeous smirking boyfriend.

Once we pulled apart Macey complemented me on my outfit even though she picked it out and then we headed back to our dorm, Liz, Bex and Macey in front the other three hooligans shoving on another and Zach held back so he could walk with me.

As we walked down I found my feet a lot more interesting as my cheeks burned a dark red colour as girls and boys gawped without even trying to hide it as I walked along the corridor. Sensing my nervousness Zach ran his hand down my arm until he met my hands and held it in his pulling me closer to him our shoulders brushing against one another.

Moving his head closer to my ear he spoke into my ear his breath dancing across my bare neck, "Macey did a great job with your outfit you look amazing that is why they are all staring you know?" Zach said trying to make me feel less nervous with his light humour which made me stifle a laugh.

"Shut up." I said quietly trying to hide my burning cheeks from lowering my head and shoving it into Zach shoulder so no one would see me tomato face. I felt Zach smirking down at me and then we reached our dorm and I was greeted by a familiar unexpected face…

**Please review, another crappy chapter but you know… I didn't even plan this cliffy and even I don't know who the person is so review and give me your suggestions! **** The outfit Cammie has on is available on it is the one that the model has on while modelling the skirt.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Oemh (Guest): I thought your comment was really sweet, but I was okay just had a tough day at school some girls can be right little bitches can't they? Anyway thanks for reviewing you are a regular one and they normally make me smile, by the way I don't think you sounded like a stalker! HAHA **_____

**Cammie POV:**

There stood Aunt Abby with her hand placed on her cocked him smirking at me and I felt Zach place his hand on my shoulder and he stepped closer. I didn't really know what to do I just stood with my mouth gaped open, my heart beating at the speed of light at the sight if the coolest women I know standing in front of me. So I did the only thing my legs allowed me I shrugged off Zach's hand and ran full pelt towards her wrapping my arms around her neck and she laughed a soft caring laugh as she paced her hand on my remarkably tiny waist and spun me around.

Once she placed me down she smiled at me her eyes become glossy from the tears building up in them, "I have missed you so much Squirt. I would have been here sooner but I had to kick some butt in Taiwan you know how it is." She added with a light hearted laugh and I wiped away a falling tear with my thumb.

"I don't care you're here now." I said as I nuzzled into her chest as she held me close as if she didn't dare let me go and then I heard the guys behind me clear their throats and I peeled myself off my Aunt Abby and looked at them.

Bex, Liz and Macey stood smiling and then ran over to us and Abby gave them all hugs and they had a quick little catch up then I decided it was time to introduce the boys of our group. "Well Aunt Abby you know how the Blackthorne boys have joined our school for a bit?" I didn't wait for an answer since it was plain as day the answer was yes, "These are the very limited few that are cool enough to hang out with us this is Grant Newman." I said pointing to him and he said his 'hellos' to Abby and she responded with a pleasant smile. "He is currently dating our very own Bex Baxter." I added with a smirk as Bex glowed a deep red colour of embarrassment as she glared at me from behind Abby but smiled to Grant from across the room.

"This is Nick Cross, who is super cool and is also dating Macey. They can't keep their hands off each other." Everyone in the room apart from the blushing pair burst into fits of laughter and Abby scowled at me but she was too busy wiping away the tears to give it its full purpose. "This is Jonas Anderson who is the second brainiest person I know; seriously he is like the boy version of Liz. However Liz is obviously smarter, she _is _a Gallagher girl after all." I gave Liz a quick wink as she blushed a shade of pink from my compliment but I didn't want to embarrass her to much so I didn't dwell on their nerd romance, "They are sort of dating." I stated and Abby smiled at them both and I could tell she was picturing them together and seeing they are the perfect match, seriously these two are adorable when they are next to each other.

Now I have gotten up to the person I am dreading for Abby to meet, it isn't that I am ashamed of Zach or anything it is just she can be a bit… threatening when she wants to be. And let me tell you this she will be threatening when she finds out who his mother his. "Last but not least is Zach." I said trying not to let the whole dating thing and last name thing create an argument. But I saw a flash of hurt go across Zach's emerald eyes and I knew Abby clicked on that something was up. "Zach and I are dating, and he is also the son of Catherine Goode." I said bowing my head not wanting to meet Abby's glare of hatred towards Zach for his unfortunate roots.

I felt Zach come up behind me and he wound his arms around my waist keeping his breathing steady as he did so feeling the glare of Abby on him the entire time, "Would you like to give me and the two love birds a moment alone guys." Abby asked and the rest of the group mumbled a response and scurried off out of the room leaving behind a _very_ awkward silence. "So you are the son of the organisation who wishes my niece dead are you?" Abby asked getting onto full Agent Cameron mode, spy mode is that wasn't clear; as she walked around the room her black blazer covered arms covering her silk blue blouse as her eyes scanned Zach holding me his heart rate increasing as it battered against my back through his ribs.

It was a rhetorical question so Abby wasn't after an answer so she carried on, "Well if the story of how she died is true you were one of the victims am I correct?" Now this wasn't a rhetorical question so I lightly moved my stance to give Zach a signal that he needed to answer, and quick. Abby was the most patient of us Cameron women.

"Yes that is correct; it was Cammie here that saved my life really. If she didn't jump in front of the bullet I would have been six feet under right now." Zach said and I heard the pain in his voice that I got hurt for him, but I know he would have done just the same for me.

"I have raised quite a strong niece haven't I?" Abby said and I felt my cheeks tinge a colour of pink, "However with all of the heroic stuff aside and your family Zach, if I ever find out you as much of upset my little girl I will track you down and tear you apart limb by limb with my own hands. Do you understand?" I heard Zach gulp and I saw the honesty in Abby's eyes to show she wasn't a girl to be messed with at the moment.

"Of course, I would expect that. Sadly that threat won't have to be carried out as I would never hurt her I have nearly lost her once I do not intend on that happening again." Zach said and I felt his grasp tighten around my waist but instead of Abby's face turning soft like you would expect it stayed hard as stone as she said the next sentence that with eyes filled with so much danger and fire she could turn man into stone.

"That wasn't a threat Zach that was a promise." Then realising she had scared the living day lights out of him as his grip tightened on me and his heart was now literally breaking his ribs the speed it was traveling at her face turned from stone of a soft successful smile, "Don't be so scared Zach, I would be the one going easy on you. Solomon is the one you need to watch out for he loves this girl like his own flesh and blood. Now if you don't mind I have to go and find my sister, love you squirt."

Then she blew a kiss and left for the door and when she left Zach let out a huge breath and collapsed onto my bed as I sat next to him giggling to myself at his pale face and his green eyes boiling over in fear, "Fricking hell you could have warned me about your Aunt." Then I laughed and lay down next to him playing with his fingers.

After I a while I was just lying next to him on my back with my hands over my indented stomach and Zach was playing with the end of his tops, "So I am absolutely starving let's go and get something to eat or else I will end up shrivelling up into a pile of bones." I said as I stood up and I became slightly light headed as I grabbed Zach's shoulders before I stumbled backwards onto my butt.

In an instant Zach was up with his strong arms wound around my waist stopping me from toppling over, helping me back to my feet his smiling face turned serious as his eyes washed over my marked and bruised face. He lifted up his hand and with his fingertips he traced his fingers down one of my bruises his eyes locked with mine, "I love you Gallagher Girl, don't ever go anywhere without me again, understand."

But before I could protest he moved his face to mine and lightly pressed his lips onto mine as our bodies moved in sync with one another's our breath became one as he traced his other hand down my side resting it on the hem of my skirt. Soon the kiss got deeper and more passionate as his hand got tighter on my waist and my hands moved from his chest to his neck my fingers raking through his chocolate curls.

When I pulled away my lips felt swollen and so was Zach's I straightened out my skirt and top from where it had slightly ridden up and I flattened out the ends of hair that were sticking up on the back where my fingers messed it up.

"I love you too, now come on I need to face the rest of the school sooner or later." I said and then I stepped away from him and placed my hand on his as he opened the door for me but a sudden breeze brushed into the room making my whole body shiver from head to toe. Sensing my coldness Zach grabbed his jacket that was slung over the back of the chair from when he left it a couple of months ago and it had just been moved from one place to another since. Then he opened it up and helped me put my arms into the sleeves and lightly kissed me on my cheek and then took my hand in his and we walked to the Grand Hall my stomach doing flips as the chatter got louder.

Zach held his hand on the smooth gold handle and I peered into the glass to see all of my sisters and well brothers sitting at their usual tables and I saw the 'gang' sitting chatting and smiling but I could tell they were not at ease. Probably wondering about where I was. I looked up at Zach who was smiling down at me lovingly giving me _that_ look and I nodded saying I was ready and then I breathed in a deep breath as the door swung open and everyone drifted off their conversations and all turned to face me.

Some forks clattered against the white plates and faces dropped as they saw me, but here is the weird part the least expecting part. No one began whispering or stared at me like I had eleven head or something like I thought but they all stood up. Everyone in the hall including the teachers my mom and Aunt Abby and smiled graced everyone's face as they all applauded me, they were applauding _me_. For a reason I am still in the dark for, being the Chameleon I wasn't one from attention so I pushed Zach in front of me as I walked to me seat but he had other plans as he pushed me to the stage even though I was protesting.

He pushed me right to the five steps leading up to the stage he whispered into my ear over the deafening applause, "Good luck Gallagher Girl." And then his hands were no longer on my lower back pushing me and I was alone with everyone's eyes one me with nowhere to go but forward so that was what I did.

My mom was already standing at the podium a proud smile across her smile as her eyes scanned me and she smiled at the jacket I had on and I smiled back. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked over to her and stood next to her unsure of what to do next.

My mom leaned towards the microphone and her breathing echoed throughout the hall as she spoke, "It was only a few weeks ago that I stood in this very spot and told everyone of you here in this hall that Cammie Morgan was declared MIA. Well it took us two failed attempts to try and get her back into the place she belongs, however we cannot take any credit for how she returned back home in one piece. Well nearly." She said with a faint smile and I felt my cheeks burn an unattractive crimson as every set of eyes in the room travelled across me looking for marks.

I looked at the school through my lashes and saw they were all staring at with awe and admiration, why I was still not too sure. My gaze landed in the table filled with my friends, Macey was sitting looking at me with her black lashed clumping together as tears began to build up in her icy blue eyes. Bex sat her body strong and face proud as she smiled at me her face oozing with pride as she stared at me from the crowd, Liz sat sniffling as small tears ran down her little face and across her pink smiling lips. Grant sat with a goofy grin on his face but his eyes were not showing an ounce of jokiness as they were proud and filled with love for the girl he sees as a sister. Nick sat smiling at me giving me that half smirk half smile look his eyes filled with so much mischief and pride it was unreal, what was he up to?

Jonas sat her glasses perched on the end of his nose as he looked at me with so much love and happiness and relief I felt my heart swell as he gave me a small barely noticeable wink. Then my gaze found Zach. Zach was sat smirking at me his face showing his cockiness but is eyes showed so much love and care I wanted to run up and kiss him senseless. But that wasn't really an option. His green orbs filled with gratefulness but also guilt, as for some reason he blames himself for what happened to me. Even though I tell him a thousand times over that it had nothing to do with him but with me and my family's battle, as I looked further into his emeralds I saw a hint of hurt as his eyes traced with fragile wounded figure. I smiled at him as I bite my lips nervously as everyone stood staring at me.

My mom continued, "It was her that got herself out of the grasp of the Circle, she made the SOS call and she fought off the agents after weeks of torture it was her strong and powerful determination that allowed her to be breathing right now. The doctors are amazed at how she survived with so much blood loss and pain she must have gone through.

Cammie here called our very own Zachary Goode to come to her aid and he did but they once again fell in the wrong hands but Cammie here was willing to die to save Zach. As in a feud with Catherine she threw her body in front of a flying bullet where lodged into her shoulder, she should have dies there and then but she didn't. Cammie also did something that the CIA will owe her for eternity for, she killed Catherine Goode and if she didn't do that. Odds are we wouldn't be here right now, the CIA would be burned paperwork and Cammie wouldn't be standing here today. Now please welcome her back into your hearts as our Gallagher girl is back where she belongs, home."

My mom then left the podium and everyone in the hall erupted in applause and I felt tears fill my eyes and I tried to blink that away but it was too late that had fallen. I wasn't crying because I was sad or in pain but because I had never felt, in my whole life since my father died, so much love. I could finally relax I was back home.

**Please review, not the greatest chapter but I enjoyed writing it. I would love it if you read my new story Love is Blind, I just posted it earlier today and I know I said I wouldn't update this until Tuesday but I just put my headphones in and forgot about the whole world and typed until my fingers felt as though they were going to fall off. Seriously I am falling asleep as I type this! **

**Anyway PLEASE review, I love you all for reviewing so many times! Over 500 reviews, when I wrote my first story ages ago I was like no one is going to even read it and if they do all the reviews are going to be like 'this girl is rubbish!' But you really have seemed to like my writing and I feel as though, even though I am not totes amazballs, I have gotten better through each post. **

**Love ya! **** x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for such a delayed update but school has been hectic lately I have had loads of exams and I have loads coming up so the updates may be a bit irregular. I think, fingers crossed, most of the updates will be the weekends or nearer the end of the week. Sorry again x**

**Cammie POV:**

After the heart-warming welcome back speech from my mom I didn't really know what to do with myself I mean I wasn't going to make a speech as that really isn't a Chameleon thing and what exactly do I talk about? I don't really think talking about torture sessions and how I brutally murdering two people would be approved on by Madame Dabney for dinner time conversation. So I let the blush linger on my cheeks and smile at the wide eyed crowd looking up at me with so much pride and a feeling of admiration towards me I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Why? I am not entirely sure all I knew is that if I didn't get off the stage quick they were going have to deal with a blubbering hormonal teenage girl soon.

Therefore I nodded thankfully at the school and then walked towards the steps and quickly scurried to my table where I slipped into the seat at the end next to Zach at the back of the room. I felt him instantly move his warm large hand to the bottom of my back just at the waist band of my skirt. His touch almost set me on fire it made me lose my mind how just one single touch from one single boy can make fireworks shimmer off inside of me and my skin to shiver and my heart flutter. I looked up at him and saw out of the corner of my eye that Josh was staring at us, but at that moment it didn't bother me. All I could see was Zach.

I couldn't help but smile at him as he sent me down his reserved smile that he only ever uses with me; his oceans of perfect bliss twinkling as they scanned my face hurt flashing across as the bruises on my neck peaked out from the collar of his jacket. I just chuckled to myself and then turned back to face the rest of the people on the table. Everyone was sitting gossiping and eating their food and I couldn't help but smile as I realised how safe I was now back in the walls of the only place I really could ever call home.

"Cammie are you coming to the movie marathon tonight in the common room?" Anna asked leaning forward and her hair began falling into her food but I don't think she really noticed. A movie marathon did sound like a really good idea and everyone at the table was now looking at me so feeling the blood rush to my cheeks form all of the intense stares I answered her question.

"Um… yes sure sounds like fun, who is going to be there?" I asked to try and get the looks off of me and I saw Bex shoot me a smile with her plumped lips.

"Well obviously all of the usual girls and then I think Josh, Drake, Nick, Grant, Jonas and I think Michael is coming too." She said Tina giggling next to her at the mention of some of the Blackthorne boys, Anna's eyes fell onto Zach sitting next to me his hand still holding my back. "Will we see you there Zach or not?" She asked as she placed a forkful of food into her mouth.

I felt his eyes trace across my head but I didn't look up and I could almost tell for sure that he would be smirking as I took a sip out of my juice, "As long as there is no chick flicks, sure I will be there." He replied and I heard Macey scoff from across me and we all looked over to her at her random outburst. "Did I say something stupid?" Zach asked genuinely wondering my Macey decided to scoff the minute after he spoke.

Macey's icy cold eyes turned amused and a smirk spread across her pink glossed lips as she flicked her hair across her shoulder after taking a sip form her coffee, graving the attention she was currently getting. Off the boys anyway all us girls knew exactly what she was going to say, "Nothing more than usual Goode, but are you seriously asking if a group of teenage spy girls are going to be snuggling up to watch some soppy romance story that will most likely star Jennifer Aniston." She said still eyeing Zach as all the girls smirked at him daring him to say 'yes'.

"No not really." Good answer Zach.

"Well good because we are planning on watching Taken, Taken 2, Skyfall, Fast and Furious and any other films you want to watch. As long as they are not chick flicks." Macey said with a smug look on her face as the boys cheered with every film she listed off.

After we all ate Zach and I left the Grand Hall together while the girls went off with their boyfriends. We were walking around the old beautiful grounds of Gallagher hand in hand and playing around. We were on our own little world when we came to a stop and we were standing in the most breath taking part of the gardens, especially at this time of the day as hot streams of orange and red burst through the cracks in the slightly cloudy sky as the midday sun was at its highest point.

We were standing on some small stones that created pathways through lush green grass that was evened off to perfection; ivory ran up the walls of the old stoned mansion and wound back down where they met a black metal bench. Further into this area was a huge oak tree that had a thick strong arm that, when I was younger, I used to climb up to it and sit there. Then being the Chameleon barley anyone saw me I would just completely dissolve into the leaves that surrounded my young naïve figure.

Still holding on to Zach's hand I looked up at him his face taking in the new surroundings we had stumbled across as we absentmindedly walked around the grounds, "You like it?" I asked his eyes that flicked back to reality and then he just nodded and I guided him over to the huge oak tree.

It seemed to have gotten smaller than when I last visited it, Zach ran his free hand down the bark and it stopped when he reached about half a foot above his head. "What is this?" He asked and I lifted my body up to see it was the carving of my name that I scratched into the tree in my first year at Gallagher.

"Oh that, I used to always climb up this tree when I was younger and spent nearly every day up here and being the Chameleon I could easily become invisible, so I just came up here and forget about the world. I found it in my first month at Gallagher so I scratched my name and the year I turned up here and on that day I swore to myself that would come back to this tree on my graduation day and I would carve in the year. I had this stupid theory that it would start off a trend and then I would come back and see who else found the tree and see if they copied me." I said a small blush rising to my cheek as I realised how stupid I probably sounded but I still smiled as I thought back to that blue eyed girl who had such a carefree life than she does now.

"That was a sweet story Gallagher Girl." Zach said as he held my waist as I leaned back onto the tree truck and I placed my hand on his waist smiling up at him his deep intoxicating aroma filling me and dripping into my clothes from his jacket a am wearing.

"Whatever…" I mumbled my cheeks burning as I bowed my head to try and get my crimson cheeks out of Zach's sight. I felt his chest rise as he chuckled a throaty laugh as he lifted my head up with his index finger so his eyes met mine. I felt myself getting lost in his deep green orbs and they literally pulled me in as they fell down to my lips than back up to my blue ones.

I smiled as he tilted his head and then when his peppermint lips met mine I fell into the kiss and Zach moved one hand from my waist to my neck as he tilted it backwards slightly and I smiled into the kiss feeling him smirk at my smile. As the kiss deepened I moved my hand up to his neck where my fingertips dusted against the ends of his silk like hair and my palms rested on his strong jaw line. Slowly I began to get pulled further and further into the kiss and Zach held me tighter his hands getting stronger on my waist and he held my face closer to his as he lightly dipped me under the tree and even though my eyes were closed I felt the sun streaming through the cracks in the leaves.

Slowly as the kiss intensified we both heard someone clear their throat from behind Zach and then we stopped dead in the kiss and I heard Zach let out a deep breath. I didn't open my eyes as I didn't want this perfect moment to end but I felt Zach's thick dark lashes flurry across my cheek bones as he opened his eyes. When I pulled away I still had my hands on his shoulders and Zach still held my waist and our bodies were still touching, I tilted my neck and I wasn't expecting to see Josh standing there his hands deep inside his pockets and his cheek holding a pink tinge.

I heard Zach curse under his breath in Japanese and I giggled then spoke up, "Hey Josh, is there anything you need?" I asked the annoyance showing through in my voice at his _very_ bad timing.

He then moved his left hand from his jean pocket and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well… I was wondering if you…" I could tell he was really nervous as he stared down at his shuffling feet and I heard Zach sigh through clenched teeth.

"Can you hurry up Jimmy we were kind of in the minute of something?" I knew he knows Josh's name but he still feels the need to call him 'Jimmy'- according to Macey it has something to do with him trying to show his manly self and the fact I am no longer dating Josh and now dating him. I know boys are complete idiots sometimes.

"Oh yes sorry, and by the way it is Josh _not _Jimmy, can I have a quick word with Cammie please?" He asked trying to avoid any sort of eyes contact with Zach and only staring directly at me has eyes boring into mine.

Zach's grip tightened on my waist but I nodded and Zach huffed then stomped over to the eight foot wall and opened up the small wooden gate and leaned against the brick wall on the other side, close enough to just hear if something happens he doesn't like.

Josh stepped closer to me and stood about a meter away from my as he leaned his shoulder against one of the thick branches coming out of the tree and I stood in front of him my hands pulling the sleeves of my jacket past my cold fingers. "Whats up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, is that so bad?" He asked and I knew he was trying to hide something form me- he really needs to work on his lying skills they haven't really improved since we dated.

"Josh do not lie to me, you have never been good at that. Now seriously what do you want to talk about?" I asked showing that I was annoyed with this conversation; I mean I was freezing and Josh was stalling which _really_ agitates me.

"Okay right I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better, Liz told me when you came back and you were in the infirmary but she told me I shouldn't come and see you in case you weren't comfortable seeing anyone else yet. I was really worried about you when I found out you were MIA, I was going crazy until Liz told me about you returning home safe and sound." Josh explained and I smiled at him for being so sweet, he really hasn't changed in that department since then. Suddenly the thing that Macey told me when I woke up about him and Penny hit me and I decided to try and get out his side of the story so I felt a smirk travel across my face as I asked my next question.

"So… I hear you did have some fun while I was away." I said my smirk growing and Josh's eyes flooded with shame as he cheeks flushed a deep colour of burgundy, "What is this I hear about you and Tina getting it on in the subs, I mean come on Tina Walters?! I thought you really liked Penny." I asked my smirk dropping as I was turning serious as he was getting serious with Penny, not like _that_. But they were passed the whole honey moon stage and were having a relationship not an elementary girlfriend boyfriend relationship.

"Look I really did like Penny no scratch that I do like Penny, sometimes I think I beginning to fall in love with her. I know it is crazy since we weren't even together for that long but I could sit down and have a real conversation with her and not some annoying boring one that was dead. Then a town day came along and Penny was ill and stayed in the mansion I offered to stay with her but she insisted I stayed and then when I got back to mansion after lunch to check on Penny Tina pulled me down to the subs and just mouth raped me!" I burst out laughing at that, "Then Mr Solomon walked in and we both got detention for two weeks." I smiled sympathetically at him because I knew when he was lying, also when he spoke about Penny his eyes light up and a small smile graced his lips.

It wasn't like when he was talking to me or I ever saw him talking about me, it was similar but then ten times more. He smiled like when I thought of Zach, so I knew I had to play cupid. "Have you told Penny all of this?" he shook his head and I let out a breath of exasperation, like I said before boys are idiots. "Oh god Josh, go up to the mansion now and tell Penny everything you have just told me and then grab her and kiss her like you have never kissed anyone before." I said and he smiled at this and then I pushed him out of the gate Zach was standing outside of and laughed when he thanked me and then ran off in a full sprint back to the main part of the mansion.

**Please review, sorry for such a late update. I hope this Zammie**_**ish**_** chapter makes up for it. I also thought there hadn't been a lot of Josh lately so I thought I should add him into it. I will hopefully update my other story Love is Blind by Wednesday but things are pretty hectic at the moment with school and I am going skiing next weekend so… x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Right picture this… a teenage girl sitting crossed legged on her kitchen table, no not at **_**on**_**, in her brothers tiger onsie that didn't fit him. The hood it up revealing a tiger's head and it is practically big enough to fit another person inside of it and she has a pair of white beats over the hood; now both of her thumbs and her left index finger has blue plasters with little fluffy sheep on them. Got the picture? Now that is me… **

**Do I sound weird yet? Good because weird is also another definition of wonderful! **

**Cammie POV:**

Once Josh had ran off into the distance I stood with a smile across my lips and I felt someone grab my hand from behind me, I turned around to see Zach standing smirking at me his emerald eyes filling up with mischief. Being a teenage girl I instant got self-conscious that I had something in between my teeth or a stick or something clinging onto my hair. So I put my hands to my hair and flattened it out my eyes turning wide with worry making Zach let out a deep chuckle.

"What are you laughing at Goode?" I snarled at him as he let go of my hand and instead used both of his warm set of fingers to pull my damaged body in front of his as he still leaned against the stoned wall. Once he was satisfied as to where I was positioned as he moved me here and there to be used as his own person sun shade he placed his palms on my waists in a relaxed carefree manner. "Once you have finished using me as human sunglasses would you care to answer my previous question?" I asked now irritated as he just smirked at me his eye brows raised in amusement.

His green eyed filled with small sparks as he as my blood sluggishly make its way to my cheeks under his stare, "You stupid, you know Gallagher Girl for a spy genius you sure do miss _simple_ observations. I remember getting a thirty minute lecture back at Blackthorne from Solomon just about noticing things; did you girls not get it?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm and hiding a slight laughter, but not very well may I add.

I narrowed my eyes at him giving him the official Morgan glare and I a small spark of fear shoot through his eyes as I did. Nevertheless he still stood smirking and kept trying to pull me closer to him but I was having none of it, I thought I might tease him for a while before giving in. but his wishful look in his irresistible eyes and his smirk slowly transformed from his I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk to his kiss-me-now-cause-I-know-I-look-damn-sexy smirk. So slowly I felt my heart melt and almost fall out of my chest and my, already weak, knees leisurely began to buckle so soon I was standing with my arms wrapped around his string neck and he snaked his muscular arms around my waist as I inhaled his exhilarating scent.

Once my head was resting on his strong chest I felt him nuzzle his head into the crook of my neck where I felt his lips curve into a smirk as he traced his plump lips along my jaw line making me crumble into his frame. Disturbing our moment a low husky laugh filled the air surrounding us and I recognized it then a loud wolf whistle came from the lips of the culprit and Zach pulled him lips from my skin making me feel lost without his touch, he straightened out of his body and I tilted my head back where Zach held his hands at the curve on my back. My vision then focussed and we saw Grant standing there with a goofy grin smothered across his tanned face and I felt my face burn the colour of the streams of light plastering over the clouded sky at the horizon.

"Come on love birds they want you two back inside the mansion, also Josh wants everybody- especially Cammie- in the P&E barn he has some _big_ announcement!" Grant explained moving his hands in a jazz hand motion when he said 'big' as well as putting emphasis on it. A small smirk came across my face as I knew exactly what was coming up and even though Zach told me he wasn't listening but I knew he was as he stood the corner of his lips lifting into a small curve.

Zach and I peeled away from each other and then the minute out bodies were no longer in contact he grabbed my pinky then crawling his fingers up it until he was holding my whole hand in his. Tilting my head I saw he was stealing a glance at me from the corner of his eyes and I smiled to myself as we walked closer to the mansion falling into the same step as Grant who was about three yards away from us before. After we were walking alongside him Grant still stood smiling like an idiot and I saw Zach glaring at him giving him some sort of mental warning as I looked between them two trying to figure out what was going on. Serious this was getting annoying they were just walking along with Zach shooting him some sort of message with his eyes and Grant responded in the same way, all of it above my head as it I wasn't even there.

"Hello you do know I am still here and you two are seriously annoying me with your lustful glares!" I said, they didn't hold any remorse of lust in them but I thought I might as well have some fun with it. Grant then scoffed and looked ahead with a defeated look and I then shot a glare at Zach and he then just shrugged his shoulders pretending he was just a clueless as I was. Doesn't he know that I can see straight through his lies, hello spy legacy in the room?!

I will just ask him about it later.

Sooner than later we were at the mansion entrance that didn't have any one from out year in and we just turned left and headed towards the barn with small talk filling the comfortable silences.

As we got closer to the barn we saw silhouettes of peoples standing in the dim light that glowed like a setting sun bouncing off every visible surface. When we approached the doors to the barn we walked in Grant in front of me and Zach behind me with his hands on the small of my back pushing me through the gap Grant was making as he separated the crowd like the red sea. People cursed us and let out loud huffs of annoyance at our attitude until we came to an abrupt stop next to Jonas, Nick, Liz, Macey and Bex who were standing talking between themselves.

Feeling our presence their conversation came to a close and they turned towards us then Grant instantly walked over to Bex's side slinging his beefy arm across her shoulder pulling her to his body so their sides were touching. The chatter filling the air also came to a close as Josh stood at the front standing on a chair and he whistled to the crowd that was practically bursting at the seams almost popping the nails off the barn.

"Right if some of you don't know who I am my name is Josh Abrahams I am obviously from Blackthorne, but you don't really need my back story it isn't really anything interesting." I couldn't help but feel my heart tightening at that statement- even though I knew he wasn't meaning it like that he just didn't like the attention on him for too long. Also people were beginning to shuffle from boredom. "But I know you will have all heard the rumour that was spread about me," His eyes landed directly on an awkward looking Tina, "So I want to take this time to publically apologise since the truth was twisted so many times I don't even know what the final product was."

Everyone in the room glared at Tina but I saw out of the corner of my eye a confused looking Penny sticking her head into the room and I also saw that Josh had caught sight of her too as a small glint appeared in his eyes and his straight lips formed into an infectious smile. "Right can you all move out of the way I need to speak to that gorgeous girl… right there." He said pointing directly at Penny as her face turned from confused to a perfect O shape. The crowd separated and it was as if she was an angel stepping over the threshold as the sun seemed to blaze into the room bouncing of her silky locks and smooth looking skin. Her shadow danced down the aisle created from the parted curious teenagers, "Penny I know this is the most cliché thing I will ever really do, but I had to tell you this with witnesses so no rumours would be spread about what happened between us. So Penny will you please forgive me for everything I had done because it wasn't what it sounded like, believe me you are the only girl I have ever truly loved.

I love the way you blush when I catch a glimpse of you in class, the sparks that spread though my body form your touch and the feeling I get in my stomach when you say my name. _I sound like a girl._" He muttered under his breath but in the deafening silent room filled with spies everyone heard him as the girls let out 'awws'. "Now let's get to the point before you start blubbering and we both know that I will start if you do," A small chuckle escaped his lips and it seemed as though no one else was in the room as he stared lovingly in Penny's eyes, "Penny will you please take me back because the truth is I love you will all of my heart and it pains me every day to not be able to tell you that."

Soon he was off the chair and across the room in three long strides and before Penny even said a word she cupped Josh's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. I could see he was a little shell shocked at first but then he relaxed and wound his arms around her waist puling her close to him. The two of them were clearly planning on not stopped anytime soon and then everybody else in the room was beginning to feel the awkward tension that was climbing into the atmosphere.

I felt Zach's warm breath on my cool neck and stepped closer to him so my back was touching his firm chest as he hugged me from behind as we followed the rest of the year leave the barn and soon we were engulfed by the icy cool air leaving to not so new lovebirds alone inside the barn.

All seven of us were now sitting across the boys room, Bex was sitting next to Grant on the floor their backs leaning against his bed. Jonas was sitting on his computer chair his laptop in his desk with a database getting a good old hacking from 'The Hacker' and 'Bookworm' themselves, Liz was sitting crossed legged on the plush carpet resembling a small pixie between Jonas' legs as he ran his fingers through her short hair. Nick was currently in the shower his silent humming feeling the background as Macey sat crossed legged on his bed flicking through a Vogue magazine but still contributing to the conversation guided by Grant and Bex. I saw sitting at the head of Zach's bed my back resting against his head board with my legs across his as he helped me take off my laced up boots since they were killing my feet.

I zoned back into the conversation when Nick was back in the room with wet hair that matted down on his forehead small droplet of water running down the thick stands and onto his nose or Macey who was now curled up into a ball her hand resting on his chest and his arm around her small shoulders as she absentmindedly flicked through the magazine on Nick's lap.

"Right I have an idea because as much as I love you Bex and I suppose Grant too I am on the verge of tears here," Macey explained as Bex and Grant went on and on _and on_ about which fighting moves were better for which scenario, "So I say let's play my favourite game ever." Insert dramatic pause as Macey got everybody's attention in the room as we all stared at her awaiting the answer- I was already getting my assumptions from the glow in her crystal blue eyes that I wasn't going to enjoy the game. "Truth or Dare."

**Please review, I know it is a crappy ending and I bit of a Josh based chapter but I just wanted to give him a good image since my other story is giving him the image of Satan himself. I don't think there is many more chapters left of this story I think the next one will be half of the game and the rest the girls back their room talking. Then the next may be the end *crying* and I WILL be strictly ZAMMIE! Hoot hoot!**

**I will update Love is Blind either tomorrow evening or Wednesday afternoon. **

**I hope everyone had a totes amazballs Easter, until next time my readers… REVIEW**


	46. Chapter 46

**Cammie POV:**

"_Truth or Dare."_

When those words escaped Macey's lips I couldn't help it but feel my heart rate speed up and my palms get sweaty, Liz's face paled and her mouth dropped open.

"No, no Macey please don't when it comes to truth or dare you are lethal don't you think poor Cammie has gone through enough lately without you adding this on top of it?" Liz asked the words flowing out of her mouth at the speed of light. I shot her a thankful look but I knew there was no use trying to argue with Macey when she has her mind set on something. Also Bex's face had turned to a mixture of excitement, happiness and daring. The Devil seemed to have set up camp in her eyes laughing at everyone to step forward.

"Don't worry Liz, Cammie _loves_ this game now everyone sit on the floor now," Macey demanded as she stood up and dropped her magazine on the bed behind her and sat crossed legged on the ground where Nick then slide off his bed and in the space next to Macey.

Bex and Grant then joined her on the ground and Bex was next to Macey then Grant knowing Liz wouldn't move unless I did and Jonas won't move unless Liz did and I was blocking any movement for Zach I stood up. Once I was up I readjusted my skirt and felt Zach stand up behind me and he placed his fingertips on the bottom of my back pushing me to the circle and I sat down with Zach following in suit. Soon after we were sat down Liz and Jonas had found their place in between Zach and Macey.

"How about we make this interesting?" Bex asked her British accent coming through thick as her eyes twinkled even more and my eyes widened with panic as I heard all the malicious cogs turning around in her mind.

"I think just a plain game of truth or dare will be fine, seriously Bex nothing else is needed." I tried to explain but the idea was already planted and it was beginning to grow, "What is it then?" I asked my annoyance evident in my voice but her smile just grew longer as she looked around the group her big brown eyes shining with devil-like-ideas.

"Okay so it is either strip truth or dare," She let her eyes travel across the group but by the looks on all of our faces she let the idea drop just as quick as she thought about it, "Or… we get a few more members to the group?" That didn't sound so bad I suppose…

"Who though, I don't want freaks joining in. I have only just managed to get used to Grant, Zach and Jonas- no offence." Macey said sending them a smile but then when her eyes met Nick's she placed her perfect shaped lips on Nick's cheek and planted them softly on his skin.

"I was thinking we could invite Matthew, James and Colin?" Bex explained and I knew those boys and all of them were quite nice, I suppose. They weren't bad looking and they were really good friends with me in some of my classes- so what is the worst that could happen.

"Yeh sure why not, what is the worst that could happen?" Zach asked as if he could read my thoughts and I sent him a weird look but he just smiled at me and lightly kissed my temple sending light shivers across my skin. "Where are they anyway?" Zach asked and then Nick and Grant stood up and left the room for about three minutes then came back with the three boys and sat them down on the floor.

Bex quickly explained what was going on and they decided they wanted to play it with us then Matthew said we needed a bottle, so Grant grabbed an empty soda bottle from his bin and placed it in the centre of the circle. I looked around the circle and saw Zach was sitting with a smirk across his lips and Macey and Bex looked like they were in heaven while further around the circle it looked as though Liz and Jonas were in hell.

"I'll go first." Bex stated as she wrapped her long tanned manicured fingers around the slightly battered bottle and everyone's heart in the room beat a few seconds faster as the bottle slowed down and then just as I thought it was about to land on me it spun a mere millimetre and landed on Colin who had slipped in the space between me and Macey. "So Collin are you feeling shy or ruthless your chose, truth or dare?" Bex asked him her British accent seeping through her lips as it added to the heavy atmosphere already climbing into the atmosphere.

Collin's turquoise eyes filled with anxiety as he weighed up his options, he would either get a vicious dare off Bex or a deeply personal question that will humiliate him from Bex. In reality there really wasn't an easier option when it came to going against Bex Baxter in a game of truth or dare. He opened his mouth to answer then closed it and I could almost feel the fear radiating off him next to me, he was one of the only people who managed to beat Bex in the last P&E lesson so she had a motivation at the moment making it twice as hard for him at the moment. "Truth?" It came out as a question as his voice got higher in pitch making Grant stifle a laugh and mumble a snarky comment about 'puberty' under his breath to no one in particular.

Sometimes he can be a right jerk.

An evil smile greeted Bex's lips and almost as if Macey could read her thoughts her smug grin grew into an evil smile to and, if this was even possible, she managed to look just as beautiful. "I would have preferred a dare b I will keep that reserved for later on in the night, so for your truth. Out of everyone in the room, including the guys if you wish, which one are you most attracted to?" An evil glint gleaming in her eyes told me she already knew the answer and she was going to enjoy the events that would follow.

A light lining of pink greeted his cheeks as he thought about it and let his eyes scan across the group and by the way his eyes flamed when they landed on me made me feel _quite_ self-conscious as I pulled my skirt further down my thighs even though it was about an inch or two from my knees. I felt Zach tense up and he repositioned himself so he could comfortably drape his arm across my shoulder then Collin answered the question, "Cammie." It was so quiet is if we were normal teenagers we would have had to ask him to repeat it but that was the thing we were normal teenagers. We were spies in training so his little mumble might have been a shout from the rooftop; it made no difference.

I felt my cheeks glow a deep red as all of the eyes in the room, but Collin's, turned to face me I was defiantly not feeling like the Chameleon at the moment that is for sure. Zach pulled me closer to his chest where I thought heat of my face was going to burn through his shirt. I heard Jonas let out a couch to break the awkward tension clinging to the atmosphere and then he announced it was Collin's go to spin the bottle.

After about thirty minutes there had been three truths resulting in Liz burning crimson and Jonas having to leave the room from how much we were laughing at how much he resembled a tomato and finally it turned Matthew had a few _interesting_ dream Marcus a boy in their P&E class back at Blackthorne. But that was another thing blamed on puberty.

In total there had been six dares and two of six of them had been conducted by Bex where she had Zach sneaking into Josh's room and gluing all of his draws shut with Macey's super sticky nail glue; then another one where Matthew had to run around the teachers wing and slamming on every door which caused quite a ruckus to say the least. The other dares were decided from other people in the group.

Now it was Matthew's turn to spin the bottle after he just returned from a jog down the teacher's wing so he is a little breathless. Slowly the bottle slowed down and just as I thought I was in the clear and Zach was going to get the blow it landed on me and from the devilish glint in his eyes I knew I wasn't getting off easy from the truth I challenged him with earlier. "Truth or dare Cammie?"

My mind reeled but from wanting to keep my secrets secret I decided to go for dare, "I'm not scared of you Matthew so I will go for dare, give me your best shot!" I said trying to sound as smug as possible and I felt Zach's smirk radiating off the side of my face as his green orbs tried to catch my blue ones for attention. Unfortunately for him to was too busy staring down Matthew who sat crossed legged in front of my stroking his imaginary beard as his sneaky mind thought of the best pay back for me.

Suddenly his straight lips turned into a full on, teeth and everything, malicious grin and the twinkle in his beady eyes showed he meant business at this very moment, "I dare you to make out with Collin right now in front of everyone." Oh crap.

I felt everyone's eyes pop out of their sockets as they listened to the words spew out of Matthew's mouth like word vomit as I felt Zach's blood run cold on his arm around my waist. Bex and Macey had lost their grins and had joined the rest of the group with faces of pure shock and curiosity as they awaited my response. To see if I would be the first person to refuse a truth or dare and in result I would either have to do another one or strip a piece of my clothing whichever one best suited the conductor of the scenario.

However I was the one feel like the puppet master at the moment as everyone looked at me with such a burning passion of curiosity and I felt Zach stare at me daring me to even answer. So I did the unexpected I said, "Dare accepted."

Zach drew a sharp breath at the confidence of my voice and I heard the shuffling of Collin next to me as Macey shoved him to the centre of the circle. I looked up at Zach and placed my lips lightly on his ear lobe and whispered the four words that I hoped would soothe him, "It's only a dare."

Then I found myself kneeled down in front of Colin his eyes burning with embarrassment as he didn't quite know where to place his hands but I placed my hands firmly on his wrists and held them to his side. Then he began to lean in and I smelt a faint whiff of his last meal lingering in his breath and his breath was an uncomfortable type of warmth as his breathing got heavier as he neared his face to my stiff one. His eyes were already closed but I wasn't going to close mine, not even for a second, then before I knew it his lips were firmly pressed against mine. After about two seconds I tried to pull away by lifted my hands from his wrists to push his chest but then as his restriction were removed he moved his hands to my back. Both his palms were firmly nailed between my back blades which made him then deepen the kiss.

I felt disgusted and tried to get away and I heard everyone in the room try and tell him to stop but he wasn't having any of it and then as I let out a gasp for air and to also try and get away he stuck his tongue down my throat making me want to throw up over him. then just as I was about to flip him over me a felt his body being lifted from mine as he tried to dip me and I saw him being dragged out of the room by his collar by an annoyed Zach.

"What the hell is wrong with that bloody kid?" Was all I heard Bex say as I stumbled to my feet feeling the blood rush to my cheeks as I ran out of the room to try and see if Zach was going to kill Collin or not?

**Please review **** let me just get this straight Cammie DIDN'T kiss back then she was repulsed by it! Okay that has been set straight! Please review your thoughts and I think the next chapter WILL be the last and it will only be Zammie and that is it! WOOHOO!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Cammie POV:**

After running out of the room to try and find Zach and Colin, once I was out in the corridor I ran down it trying to find any signs of them two but I was having no such luck. I was now running past the library and they weren't in there when all of a sudden I heard a fist smash off of a wall, no one in the library really heard it but my ear rung with the smashing noise and then when I heard a whimper coming from the secret passage way.

Slowly I became invisible as I sunk to the back of the library and then pulled the designated book as the wall opened ever as little as I slipped myself into the gap where I was then plunged into darkness. Not a single sound came off me as I carefully crept along the damp dust lined corridor. As I walked along my feet dodging the spiders or damp patches not wanting to ruin the shoes I was wearing- too much time with Macey.

I saw a familiar figure stand at the end of the passageway as the small hole at the end poured in some light that shone onto his chiselled features, defined jaw line that I had touched to often and then the light curved around his plump lips curved into his permanent smirk that once made my stomach churn and now it makes my heart flutter to high heavens. Yet to top it all of the light sunk deep into his eyes, they illuminated them. The emerald green twinkling and it seemed to be never ending at they held so many layers and so many secrets that were only ever revealed once or twice when the right person said the right things.

Breaking me out of my thoughts was when I wasn't focussing on the steps I was taking causing me to step over my feet and then stumble forward as I fell and then grabbed the waist of Zach who spun around as he heard the noise. His hands were firmly gripping my underarms as my outstretched body burned hot with embarrassment as I felt his body shake as he sniggered to himself.

Hesitantly I looked up at him through my falling hair where I saw his smirk had grown into a complete smile and when his eyes locked with mine he hosted my small body up. When he pulled me up I kind of lost my balance making me try and catch my footing by resting my hands on his shoulders and he tightly seized my waist holding my falling body.

Even though we were already a couple times like this make both of feel really awkward, especially when our eyes lock together and my dull blue meets his electrifying green my whole body is fuelled with sparks as his eyes leak into mine. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything he placed his lips upon mine making me feel intoxicated and I already felt myself getting woozy on his incredible scent. When I pulled away I smiled up at his face and then saw the shock that washed over his face, "What?" I asked suddenly fearing what he was going to say.

"You have cut you lip Gallagher Girl, how have you done that? Did you catch it when you stumbled?" Zach his words spilling out at the speed of light and then I moved my left hand from his shoulders and used my two first fingers to wipe my lip to feel that I didn't actually have a cut. Then my eyes caught his lips where I saw he had a cut on his lower lip that was slowly covering his lips with blood.

"You're the one that is bleeding; did Colin do this to you?" I asked my voice changing from caring to anger as I pictured that douche bag ripping open the lip of the boy I love, "Well?" I asked getting impatient as he tried to avoid my eye contact but then I lowered my head at caught his eye where he then looked ashamed. "Or should the real question be, what did you do to Colin?" I asked as I raised an eye brow.

When he kept stuttering and I knew he wasn't aiming on answering me any time soon I nudged him with my arm on his abs, "Okay don't get mad, when I took him out of the room I asked him what he was playing at and then instead of answering me he just smacked me and then I hit him in the gut making him bend over. After then he tried to hit my head- but failed miserably- and then I got him on the floor by flipping him and then I might have given him a black and bust nose. Then he flipped us and kicked me in the ribs and ran off with blood covering his face." He paused when I didn't answered anything and then I realised that my back was getting really warm and it felt as though it was damp so I moved my already bloody finger to my back where I met Zach hand which was bleeding from his knuckles.

"Then you punched a wall." I stated and he nodded shamefully and I just sighed and grabbed his other hand as I pulled him down the passageway and then instead of taking him out of the entrance I knew he probably came in I pulled him down the left. This then lead to a passageway that came out to the wall vent in my dormitory bathroom.

Once we got in I filled the sink up with some water and then grabbed the first aid kit that had been used quite a lot this semester. I motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bathtub while I unzipped the green bag and turned the taps off; I grabbed a white flannel from the side of the bath and dipped it into the water. I looked up at Zach who had a smirk across his face, "This might hurt a bit." I explained as I dabbed the corner of the wet flannel onto his bloody hands where it instantly dies a deep colour of red.

I felt his hand tense slightly but I knew he was trying to mask it while he was in front of me which made me feel kind of warm inside. Then once all of the blood was cleaned up as well as some dust from the wall he smashed up I got some antiseptic wipes from the first aid kit and then removed one from the pack and cleaned up the cuts seeing the veins pop on his arm. After I had cleaned it up as much as possible I grabbed the bandages from the bag and wrapped it around his knuckles then kissing the finished piece.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl." Then I stood up and took his hand and walked him out of the bathroom to our empty dorm since the girls were planning on having a movie night in the boys' room they would probably end up falling asleep.

When we were in the room he took a seat on the end of my bed while I sat awkwardly next to him as we sat in a silence that seemed to weigh us down as no one said anything. After a while I felt Zach's gaze on me and I slowly turned to face him still keeping my head down to see him giving me 'the look' he does when he is staring intensively at me. "Gallagher Girl- I mean Cammie I need to tell you something." Zach said and I swallowed a lump that had risen in my throat since he used my first name; he never uses my first name unless I am in trouble or he has something really important to tell me.

I turned around so I was further on the bed and also so I was properly facing him and then he followed me lead by loving further up the bed. My shoes were now lying on the carpet next to my bed while I was sitting crossed legged next to him my hands holding my ankles. "I know I have said this to you before but I really need to tell you this, Cammie I love you." He was right he had said this to me many times before but this time it felt different, I don't know if it was just that there seemed to be more feeling behind it and it wasn't just because it was followed by a goodbye or when we were in a petty fight. "Even though we have only been together for a short amount of time I have never, and I mean ever, felt this way about anyone before. We have been through so much together and when you went missing and we all searched for you I kept trying to tell myself that you were going to be fine- yet some part of me felt guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" I asked stopping him in his tracks where fear covered his face.

"I should have known that Aaron was up to no good, he was always really interested with my mom and The Circle so I really should have kept more of an eye of him. It was all my fault that you were hurt by him and it was my entire fault that he handed you over to The Circle. I should have stopped him." Zach babbled on but once again interrupted him yet this time it wasn't with word it was with his much loved pass time- kissing.

Feeling my heart flutter from his pointless guilty conscious, I then pulled my body further up from my position where I was half on my knees and half still in my sitting position to make the kiss more comfortable. My hands were resting on his shoulders, my fingers daring to inch towards his neck where I could just about feel the hairs on the back of it standing up.

Once he had gotten over the shock from my unpredicted pounce he then placed his hands on my waist but seeming to not be happy with the connection we already had he ran his hands across my back, his touch spreading sparks across my skin. Then his hands were on my lower back where he pulled my body closer to his making me go on to my knees as well as stumbled forward a bit- me just being that smooth- and moving my lips from his on top of that I pushed him to his back so he was lying on my bed his lower legs dangling over the edge of my bed and me holding my body up with my hands on either side on his muscular shoulders.

I saw the smirk that was on his lips and I felt the blood rush up my neck and then stop on my cheeks my hair making a platinum curtain around my head and the ends lying on Zach's shoulders and the shorter ends tickling his cheeks. "Smooth Gallagher Girl, real smooth." Zach smirked and I just giggled clumsily breathing out onto Zach's face as I rolled my eyes as I saw his smirk and comment. Which also lead to my eyes meeting his.

They were as green and gorgeous as ever but they were filled with lust, care and excitement and I felt myself get all embarrassed as he moved his stare from my eyes to the run down to my lips and stay there for a few seconds then back to my eyes. I saw his face was gradually getting closer to mine and even though I knew it was a strain on his neck I didn't dare move my face to his as he lingered his lips near mine before crashing them to them.

This was without a doubt out most heated make out session and even though that sounds really pathetic it was a make out session and there was no way I was going to let it lead onto anything else.

Soon I was no longer hovering about him with my arms out stretched I was now lightly laying on top of him as we both slowly moved our lips in sync with each other, not letting this moment slip through our fingers. Each breath breathed was savoured, each movement moved was treasured and each kiss kissed was cherished. As this moment was amazing, the way his touch made me lose my cover and turn into a girl in love and I was willing to show and tell him anything about myself that I was hiding under lock and key from my best friends for years and my mom and Abby.

Just like I knew he could tell me anything about his mother without any fear that I would judge him for being like her. I knew that was always a fear for him even before he admitted it, and I knew that was one of the hardest things he had to admit. Fear. He had been trained from birth to show no emotion but evil, emptiness and hatred; until he met the Gallagher Academy and his friends softened into our strong warms of sisterhood he was a master at it. Even I would have to admit that when I first saw him back on the small, yet life changing, field trip I was the slightest bit scared of the emotionless boy who towered over me.

Sooner that hoped for we both began to need that small thing our bodies require, oxygen so delicately the kiss slowed down our lips stops moving in perfect sync at heavy speeds and then slowed down to a sweet yet passionate kiss to then and it both of us clinging to the air between our mouths. As our bodies moved in motion with the kiss we had ended up lying on our sides both of our bodies pressed against the others, our chest's touching as they raised up and down as our we breathed heavier than usual.

Zach had a smile from ear to ear across his slightly bruised and plumped lips and I bet I looked just the same- if not worse, he rested his forehead against mine as he caught his breath back. "God you are beautiful, I am punching way above my weight." He breath out his pearly teeth on show as he smiled and spoke. His complement made me bite back my overwhelming smile as he did that excellent thing with simple words where he said it at just the right time to make my heart catch flight on them and swarm around my chest, if I was standing my knees would have become weak as his silk like voice laced across my face.

"I wouldn't exactly say beautiful." I mumbled as I tried to get the attention off me as I bowed my head out closeness forcing my forehead to rest on his lips that were slightly opened as he let out a small laugh.

"I know it doesn't even give justice to your looks, and also Gallagher Girl?" He said he voice rising at the end indicating he was questioning something so I raised my head so my blushing face was on full show, "You're cute when you blush." He whispered to me as he slowly moved his lips closer to mine so they brushed across mine as he began to kiss me once again.

Between the kisses I whispered to no one in particular, just thinking out loud when I said, "Well I am about to get bloody adorable." Using the favourite word of Bex Baxter the 'British Bombshell' according to Grant.

Zach then let out a husky laugh as we danced our lips across each other's, "Good." Was all he said then we began slowly, sweetly and still passionately kissing again.

Like all good things they must come to an end, therefore we both had to pull away for air yet the silence wasn't filled with caring words like the last time we just stayed staring into each other's eyes green mixing with blue. I knew I was smiling like a loved up dork and without looking at Zach's much worked lips I could tell he was too from how his eyes twinkled with happiness and love as he bored them into mine. Also how there were the delectable creases on the corner of his eyes that his dark thick lashes got lost in and when I went to move a stray piece of my hair from his features not tearing my eyes from his I could feel the cute little dimples on his cheeks form.

Even though Zach said I was beautiful and that he was 'punching above his weight' it was completely the other way around. Seriously I could list off time and time again how mesmerizing his eyes are, how lushes his smile is, how his sun kissed skin makes his chocolate brown curls stand out more than normal. Yet there is really no point, as not even all the words under the sun or even in every galaxy could scratch the surface for his looks and bursting heart.

As corny as it sounds he is really just that _Goode_.

Suddenly as we sat in comfortable silence a thought ran into my mind and even though I didn't dare breath the peaceful silence that covered us I had to ask this question, "Zach?" I asked out loud and I turned my body around so my back was no longer pressed against his abs since we had moved from our original position and he lifted his lips from resting against my collar bone so I could make a swift turn. We were both now facing one another when I asked, "Where did you go when you went to try and find me?"

Silence filled the room soon after my question and I had a feeling I had said the same thing as he features fell from a smile to serious, "Crazy" His voice was just a hushed tone as it laced my cheeks, "I went crazy."

In that moment I had the answer to the question that had meant so much to me before my disappearance: This is worth it.

_The End._

**This is the end of Is it Worth it, and I must say I am quite emotional. Throughout the journey of writing this I think I have really found my style of writing and what type of stories I am good at writing. I may even dare to say that I have found out that I am not too bad at writing **

**So I want to take this time to thank everyone who had reviewed, followed, favoured this story and I must say every one of you are amazing people! For the people who didn't do any of that I am also so grateful to you as well for putting aside your time to read this, I don't know where I would be without you! **

**When I scroll through stories on FanFic I sit there and think about how crazy it is that I have over 500 reviews when other stories **_**way**_** better than mine unfortunately don't. **

**You guys are the best, love you! **

**GallagherGirl-IWish x (PS does anyone know when GG6 is released in the UK? Thanks)**


End file.
